Redemption
by FAH3
Summary: [FINISHED] What happens when Shego meets a new hero, and someone from her past? Who knows!First attempt at a romance story, all I ask is no flames. Rated M to MA for strong language and mature situations.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second attempt at writing this story. My first try didn't come out right, so I changed the story around a bit, and hope I might have gotten something right this _

time. All I ask is no flames. I just felt like writting this for fun. You can review if you want. But this is mainly a romance story.

_

* * *

I do not own Kim Possible, nor do I work with Disney._

Redemption

Shego was standing on top of a near by business building, keeping an eye on the Hench Co. building. She observed the building, she zoomed in wither her binoculars and tried to find any traces that would tell her if the outdoor security measures had been updated. So far, she had just seen a few security guards outside, and no evidence of trip wires or even motion sensors on the roof or windows. If the systems had been upgraded, it would be a challenge for her to break in.

Then again, she always liked a challenge. They had developed a new processor, or some fancy microchip, and Drakken wanted it for another one of his take over the world plots! As long as it wasn't another mind control chip! If it was, she would burn his groin to dust! It still made her sick as she remembered how she acted around him, and what he talked to her about! God, she had acted like the head cheerleader trying to score with the starring quarterback! Or even worse, she was acting like Kim Possible! God, how she hated that cheerleader! Too much of a reminder of what she used to be! Never mind that now! She had to break in! How was she going to do it this time? The vents were probably monitored, since that was how she got in last time. Blowing a hole in the wall would be too obvious. Maybe she would just try and de sneaky, and cut through a window. Yeah, the good cat burglar approach! That was one she hadn't tried in a while.

She jumped back into her hover craft, and made sure she had all the right equipment. Safe crackers, code decrypters, flash bang grenades. Most of the stuff she needed was there. The rest she didn't need, because she could do the rest with her own little gifts. She maneuvered the hover craft over the roof of Hench Co. and activated its cloaking device. She put on her goggles, and activated them. She could see a few laser beams covering the rooftop, but she could easily get through them.

She landed onto the roof with the equal stealth of a well trained ninja, maneuvering through the lasers, not even coming close to a centimeter of touching them.

"_This is way too easy."_ She thought to herself as she reached the generator that controlled the lights. She ignited her hands and easily cut away the covering. She peeled it away and examined the machinery inside. She knew a lot about computers, more than she let on. But, nothing beat brute force! With one ignited punch to the system, the trip lasers faded out in a flash.

"They out to pay me for showing how stupid they are." She said as she removed her goggles and blew part of her raven hair out of her eyes.

"Then you can get an application tomorrow during normal business hours." A deep voice said from behind.

Shego spun around to see a man standing in front of her. He was broad shouldered, with long black hair that went to his shoulder, and a black domino mask covered his eyes and part of his face. A long black cape covered of his body from Shego's view.

"You know, Halloween isn't for another nine months." She told him as she sized him up.

"Funny, I could the same for you. Looks like you need to hire a new tailor." He told her.

That's when Shego's anger started to surface. She designed, and made her jumpsuit! The last thing she was going to do was let some goofball in a cape and mask make fun of it!

"Buddy, you are asking for an ass kicking!" Shego said as her fists ignited with green plasma.

"How about I just knock you on your cute little ass?" the man asked her as he pushed the cape back with his arms.

The guy was broad! The black suit he wore underneath looked like a combination of some kind of jumpsuit and body armor. He wore black gloves with a single yellow stripe going down the middle of them. His boots were the same way, and s mall yellow strip went from the middle of his pecks to his waist, where a black belt sat.

"You're wearing that, and making fun of my clothes? Buddy, you have a death wish." She said a she assumed a defensive stance.

"Maybe I do. It depends on how well you can fight." He said as he assumed a fighting stance, balled his fists, and they ignited with yellow plasma! Shego's eyes nearly popped out of their head as she saw plasma energy burn around his hands, without it even singing his gloves!

"How the hell can you do that?" she asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked her, not changing his position.

Shego made the first attack, making a karate chop for his face! He blocked the hit, and swept Shego's feet from underneath her before she even knew it! She landed on her ass with a hard thud, and the masked man looking down at her with a smirk.

"Told you I would knock you on that cute butt of yours." He said as Shego's rage increased as she glared at him! She tried to sweep his feet out from under him, but then man dodged her move. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to dodge her fist to his face as she got back onto her feet in one move! He was able to shake off the blow in time see her make another kick! He blocked her kick, pushed her leg away, and make a solid blow to her abdomen and knocked the wind out of her!

Shego regained her breath and shot a wave of plasma blasts at him. The man in black stood there, just watching the blasts fly toward him. He banged his fists together, and formed a force field of solid yellow plasma as her blasts hit the force field harmlessly! Shego's eyes bugged out of her head as she saw his move and the force field disappear!

"How can you do that?" she asked him.

"It's my little secret. Sorry, I only teach heroes." He told her with a grin on his face.

"Boy, you are going to get a major ass kicking!" Shego told him as she attacked again!

The man in black dodged her blows with expertise! It was like he could see her moves as she started to make them! Shego was just getting even more frustrated about her moves being blocked! Her hands were starting to glow brighter as she fought him! He might know her martial arts moves, but she didn't know her plasma attacks! She did a back flip, landing a kick square on the man's chest and sending him a few steps backwards!

"Nice move!" he told her, his grin never leaving his face!

"That's not the only one I got!" she said as a ball of plasma, the size of a bowling ball, formed in both of her hands! She targeted the man's face, and threw the orb at him! She watched as he stood there as his hands began to glow brighter!

Shego's jaw nearly hit the roof as she saw the man in black catch the energy orb in both hands, and watched the green turn to yellow! Shego couldn't understand this! No one had _ever_ stopped one of her blasts that were that big!

"Who the hell are you?" Shego asked him.

"You're going to have to find that out on your own time." He said as he held the energy orb in his hands.

"You know, you are really getting on my nerves right now." She told him.

"Get used to disappointment. Besides, I think we need some company." He told her as his smirk grew.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the man in black, confused as his comment.

"Did you know this place has alarms on every floor? I wonder what would happen if a small explosion went off in one of their labs." He said as his smirk spread across his face.

Shego's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about! He was going to blast the orb through the building!

"Are you, honest to God, crazy?" she asked him.

"We're fighting on top of a building, filled with gadgets for villains, and we're wearing stupid looking costumes. I'd say we're both out of our minds." He said and slammed the orb through the roof!

"Oh shit!" Shego said as she deactivated the cloak on her hover craft, and leapt onto it!

She speed the hovercraft away as a few windows two floors below the roof exploded in a blast of yellow energy! She stopped it when she was four blocks away from Hench Co. and heard the sirens in the back ground.

"DAMN!" she growled as she saw part of the building smoke! Drakken was going to be pissed, but she could handle him. What pissed her off was the little meeting she had with the caped weirdo!

"Who are you?" she asked to herself.

"I'm just someone who likes to rattle cages." A deep voice said beside her! She looked, and saw the man in black on the building next to her, his cape flowing in the wind.

"Until we meet next time, my emerald skinned nemesis." He said and leapt off the other side of the roof!

She leaped onto the roof and ran to the edge the man in black had leaped off of! She looked over the edge, and didn't see him! No splat, and no sign of him anywhere! She was frustrated at what had just happened tonight! She didn't loose, but she didn't win either! Then she thought about it, she really had to put an effort in her fighting tonight! She actually smiled. She couldn't believe that she found someone, other than the cheerleader, who fought her to a stand still. Part of her was honestly looking forward to another meeting with this guy, just so she could wipe that smug grin off his arrogant face!

"Until next time, you deranged moron!" she to herself as she leapt back onto the hover craft, and flew back to Drakken's lair.


	2. The Photographer

_As it's been my style so far, I've got the first two chapters finished. I'm working on the rest now. I'm trying to make it a good shower while I've run into a block with the others. All I ask is no flames. From what I've already written, I can tell this is going to be a long one. Until I can post more. Oh, you can review if you want._

* * *

Upperton University was a swirl of activity and student life. From the students that were doing research in the school's massive libraries, to the ones sitting outside and smoking a cigarette. Inside the student lounge, Kim studied an assignment for her trigonometry class, and Ron was trying his best to make a Naco out of what he had to use. 

"You know, I thought food was supposed to get better _after_ you get out of High School!" Ron said as he tried, and failed to make a homemade Naco.

"Ron, it isn't my fault Upperton U doesn't have a Bueno Nacho stand." Kim told her boyfriend as she finished the last few equations of her assignment, and closed the thick book with a slam!

"Another problem and I would have screamed!" she said to Ron as she rubbed her temples.

The when they both when they the familiar beeps of the Kimmunicator. Ron almost made a grab for it himself, hoping it would be something to get them out and away from college homework!

"What's' the sitch?" Kim and Ron asked at the same time.

"Whoa, let me guess? Academic overload?" Wade asked them with a smile on his face.

"Dude, major overload! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING CLOSE TO BUENO NACHO!" Ron shouted as Kim tried to restrain him with one hand.

"Well, I've got something pretty interesting. Hench Co. was bombed last night!

"Really? By who?" Kim asked him.

"Don't know, but I've just received the footage from their security cameras. It's uploaded and ready to go." Wade told them and started playing the video.

They saw Shego appear on the roof, taking out the laser system. Then she stood up, looking at someone. That's when she took a defensive position with her hands ignited. Ron and Kim had to do a double take when they saw a man step out of nowhere, and his hands ignited as well!

"Is that a member of Team Go, or is it Aviarious?" Kim asked Wade as they watched the rest of the footage, Shego being evenly matched in the hand to hand combat.

"Don't think so, Kim. This guy's glow is yellow. Team Go doesn't have anyone with that color, nor do they have anyone with fighting skills like Shego's! Also, Aviarious is still locked up in the Go City Maximum Security Prison." Wade told them as the footage played.

"Wait! Go back three seconds and pause it." Kim said as Wade listened.

"Whoa! Creepy masked dude!" Ron said as Wade froze the tape to a part of the tape where you could see the man's face.

"Creepy." Rufus said as he woke up from his nap to see the frozen image before him.

"Any clue to who our mystery guy is?" Kim asked him.

"Checking, but it might take a while for the search engine to find anything." Wade told them.

"How did the building blow up, though?" Ron asked Wade.

Wade resumed the tape, and saw the man catching a ball of plasma energy and slammed it through the roof! After the two fighters fled, they saw parts of the roof engulfed in flames, and the image turned to static!

"Did you see that? That was so way totally awesome!" Ron said after seeing the tape. Kim just shot him a small glare.

"If it weren't illegal, I mean." Ron added.

"I've got something! His description matches reports of a masked man with those powers in Houston and New York! Nobody knows who he is!" Wade told them.

"Good guy or bad guy?" Kim asked him.

"Good guy, from the looks of these reports! Wait, one photo exists on record from New York! It's not much, but it's something!" Wade told them as he brought up the photo. It was an image of the man, looking over the roof of an old building. Wade split it and compared the photo with the image from the security tape. Different images formed over the photos, taking measurements and copying images.

"It's a match! This is our same guy!" Wade told them.

"Any other info about him?" Kim asked him.

"Not really. He showed up in 2003, and was in Houston for the rest of that year, and then he was in New York in 2004. There's not really anything else except a few criminals being treated for plasma burns." Wade told his friends.

"Who took the photo?" Kim asked him.

"A freelance photographer named Frank Harris. According to public records, he moved to Middleton about three months ago." He told them.

"Thanks for the info, Wade. Keep us posted." Kim told him.

"Will do." Wade said and terminated their connection.

"Hey, another super dude! Maybe we'll get to meet him or something." Ron told him, remembering the adventure with Team Go.

"I don't know. I'd like to know how Mr. Harris got the only photo of him. Ready for a quick trip home?" Kim asked him.

"Can we use your car? The rockets on my scooter finally burned out." Ron told her.

* * *

Thanks to Wade's info, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were at the home of Frank Harris. The house itself was small, and quiet. There wasn't a car in the driveway, but that didn't mean he wasn't home. Kim walked up to the door and gave a small knock. They heard the loud barks from a dog inside, and heard someone telling the animal to be quiet. The door opened to show a man about six feet tall, wearing wire framed glasses, and long black hair tied off into a pony tail. He looked to be in fair shape while he wore an old Rolling Stones T-shirt and jeans. In his arms was a small tri colored basset hound puppy.

"Can I help you?" he asked them as he tried his best to keep the wiggling puppy still.

"Are you Frank Harris?" Kim asked him.

"Yes, I am." Frank answered them, a little sign of confusion on his face.

"I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron Stoppable." Kim introduced themselves.

"Oh yeah, the teen heroes. I've heard of you. What brings you here?" Frank asked them.

"We were wondering about a photo you took." Kim told him.

"Okay. Please come in, I can't hold on to the wiggle worm anymore." Frank said as he indicated to puppy he was holding.

He let them inside, and closed the door behind them so he could let the puppy go. The puppy sniffed at Ron, investigating the strange scent on him.

"Hey, aren't you a cute little fella. What's his name?" Ron asked Frank as Ron petted the puppy.

"_Her_ name is Ginger. Three months old and thinks everything is a chew toy." He told them as he picked up a few things, and let them sit on a couch inside his living room.

"I'm sure she isn't that bad. OW!" Kim shouted and looked to see the puppy attachment to her sock!

Ron held back a laugh as Frank just grinned at the sight.

"I warned you. What photo did you want to ask me about?" he asked them as he sat in an armchair across from the couch.

"It's the photo of a mysterious masked man." She told them.

"Oh, that photo." Frank said.

Frank instantly knew of the photo they were talking about as he went to a book case, and took out a navy blue folder and flipped to a certain page in it.

"I think you're referring to this one." He said as he handed them the folder.

It was the one of the masked man, on a roof top as he looked like he was running along it.

"Good shot. How did you get it?" Ron asked him.

"Pure luck. I was trying to take a few night shots of a building that was being declared a historical land mark. I looked up and saw someone running along the roof, so I snapped the shot with a zoom lens. I got a nice amount for that little shot." Frank told them.

While Kim looked at the shot, Ron was looking around the house and saw a weird black and gold book in a near by bookcase.

"Have you ever been able to get another shot of him?" Kim asked him.

"No, just that one. Pardon my asking, but why are two teen heroes interested in a photo of a masked vigilante?" Frank asked them, unaware that Ron had gotten up and was looking at the book.

"Last night, a building of certain ill fame was bombed. The security cameras showed two people were fighting on the roof. One of them was this man." Kim told him.

Frank seemed to freeze a little bit at Kim's information.

"I try to leave New York behind, and part of it follows me here." He muttered under his breath.

"Cool year book! You went to Go City High? Man, their Year Book's are so much better than ours." Ron said as she flipped through it. Frank glanced up and Kim noticed howhe seemed to freezewhen he saw what Ron was looking at.

"Hey, this must be you with the cute cheerleader. You know, she looks familiar." Ron said as he looked at the photo.

Frank snatched the book away from Ron in one move, and put it back in the book case!

"Pardon my rudeness, but what's in that book is personal! I would like it if you didn't look at it." He told Ron as he picked up the puppy again, noticing she was trying to bite something that was moving inRon's pocket.

"Sorry dude. That photo is messed up, anyway." Ron said as he rubbed the basset hound's head.

"I think we've intruded long enough. Thank you for your time." Kim said to him.

"Your welcome, Miss Possible. If you need anything else, just give me a call." Frank told them and let them out the door.

When he closed the door, he set the puppy down and took out the year book Ron was looking at. He opened it to the photo Ron was talking about, and felt a pang of heart ache as he looked at it.

"Sorry about that, KP." Ron said as they walked down the street.

"It's no big. Some people just don't like the way they were in High School." Kim said as gave Ron a peck on the cheek. Even though they were dating now, and they had kissed many times, he still blushed every time she kissed him. Kim thought it was always cute.

"Out of curiosity, how was that picture messed up?" Kim asked him.

"Oh, I think it was over exposed or something. Everything else was fine, but the girl in the photo looked green." Ron told them.

Kim stopped in her tracks at hearing Ron's words. The gears in her head started turning in her head as she processed all the information in her head.

"_You went to Go City High?"_

"_The girl in the photo looked green."_

"It couldn't be!" Kim said to herself as her eyes went wide at what her mind was coming up with.

"KP? You okay?" Ron asked her.

"I think I need Wade to do some research." Kim told Ron.

* * *

"You didn't get the processors, why?" Dr. Drew Lipski, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, was asking his assistant Shego to explain her reason for failure.

"I already told you! Some dork with a hero complex showed up! I don't know how, but he knew every move I was giving him! He even has the same powers I do! HE FOUGHT ME TO A DRAW!" Shego shouted to her blue skinned employer, getting sick and tired of telling him the story for the fifth time!

"I'm sorry, Shego, but it's a little hard to believe. From what I understood, you and brothers were the only people with those kinds of abilities!" Drakken said, really not sure if Shego was lying or not.

"Listen you blue assed baboon! I don't know what he is! I don't know who the hell he is! I just know he made me look like a rank amateur! AND NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH THAT!" Shego shouted at Drakken as her emerald eyes started to glow their bright green as her temper was reaching breaking point.

"I guess you might be telling the truth. Anyway, I'm disappointed in you Shego! If it were Kim Possible, that would be one thing. But a masked man? Thanks to your blunder, I had to _buy_ the chips I wanted! Luckily, they weren't all destroyed and should be here in a few weeks!" Drakken said as he marched to his computer.

"Buy? Since when do you have enough money to buy from Hench Co?" Shego asked him.

"Uh oh." Was the only thing Drakken muttered as he realized his goof.

"You have more money than you're letting on, aren't you? How much more?" Shego asked him as she started to march toward him.

"Now really, Shego, money isn't all that important!" Drakken said as he started to sweat.

"You're under paying me?" Shegoasked him as her muscles started to flex.

"Maybe, just a litte?" Drakken asked her.

"DRAKKEN!" Shego shouted as her hands ignited.

"OH NO!" Drakken yelped as he tried to find a place to hide.


	3. Two suprises for the price of one

I wrote this last night. I got a little idea and this is what came out. All I ask is no flames, you can review it if you want. Remember, this is my first try at Romance. By the way, this does envolve Shego, but it isn't a Drakken/Shego romance.

* * *

It was around 7:00 o'clock in the evening when Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable arrived back to the home of Frank Harris. Per Kim's requests, Wade had been keeping a tab on him for the past two days. Wade's research had shown that Frank had gone to Go City High School, but found no record of Shego attending. Kim had to know if that photo was of Shego, or if it was really just something wrong with the picture. Ever since the Bueno Nacho incident, she had made it one of her personal goals to putthegreen skinned womanbehind bars! 

"You know, we could have just asked him." Ron said as Kim picked the lock. Since Frank had gone out for the evening, this was the best time to see what was up.

"Ron, you know how I get. If this guy knows something about Shego, thenI've got to know." Kim told him. She heard the dead bolt lock click, and unlocked the doorknob.

"Let's hurry. I don't know when he'll be back." She whispered to Ron as they snuck in, throwing the basset puppy a treat to get her on their side.

* * *

Shego was wearing one of her better disguises as she walked in the mall. She had her hair tied back, and was walking around in a form fitting, long sleeve green shirt, and a pair of black hip hugging jeans. She needed to get away from Drakken and everything else to clear her head. For two nights, she went looking for the weirdo in the mask, but nothing! Nothing in Upperton, and nothing in Lowerton! She was getting frustrated, and needed fresh air! So there was one thing to do, spend Drakken's money on Club Banana merchandise!

She had found a nice pair of pants, a few pairs of shoes, and one great blouse that would look great on her figure! She had to fight the urge to steal them, but paid for them in cash. She didn't want to blow her cover, and it was very tempting with all the stuff Club Banana had just sitting on those wracks! She sat down on a bench, trying to think of where to go next. She had only spent a fourth of what Drakken paid her, after convincing him to give her a raise. She smiled as she thought about how hard it was going to be for that moron to sit down for the next couple of days. As she glanced around the few shops inside the mall, she found a store she realized she hadn't been in for a while. It wasn't a fashion store, or a shoe store, but just a tiny bookstore. She loved to read and had already gone through everything she had thousands of times already. She went in and started to browse. She stayed away from the romance novels, hating the cheesy covers and stories. If she wanted a book on sex, she would read the Anne Rice series of Sleeping Beauty or the Kama Sutra.

She browsed through the few books, and found some by her favorite author Stephen King. She liked some of the novels he wrote, and was hoping to find one she hadn't read yet. She had a copy of the book, and the original movie, of The Shining and the remake. Not to mention she also had the books Tommy Knockers and IT. As she browsed, she found one she had been hesitant about, scared it would give Drakken ideas if he ever saw the movie Hollywood had made about it. She decided what the hell, and picked up a copy of Dreamcatcher. She was in the far corner of the store, and was starting to read a few paragraphs of the first chapter to see if it looked interesting.

"You know, I heard kissing a villainess is like kissing an ash tray." A voice said behind her.

Shego looked up from the book, and gritted her teeth! Someone had recognized her! Not only that, but decided to insult her! She dropped the book, her bags, and ignited her hands! She didn't care who saw her, no one insults her! She turned around to fry the person behind her, and stopped as soon as she saw the person's face! She froze in her tracks, and her jaw hung open! Her glow that surrounded her hands went out, as she just stood amazed at the person in front of her. It was the one person she thought she would never see in her life again!

* * *

"Kim, can you find it?" Ron asked as he searched the book cases. The year book had been moved and they had been looking for it.

"Nothing yet. What about you Rufus?" Kim asked the naked mole rat that sat on top of the book case she was searching.

"Nothing." Rufus said as he sneezed from the light layer of dust that sat behind the books.

"Crap! If I wanted to hide a year book, where would I put it?" Kim asked herself.

"Well with me, some books and magazines I hide under my bed." Ron told his girlfriend.

"What _kind_ of magazines?" Kim asked him, giving him a look that seemed she could see through him.

Ron blushed and continued to look, not giving her an answer.

Kim thought about it, and thought it was worth a shot. She went into the hallway and went to her first door on her right. She turned on the light to reveal a small art studio. On the easel was a portrait of a lake with a forest in the background. Even though it wasn't finished, she had to admit it was good. There were sketches on the wall of various figures, objects, and vehicles. The painting was good, but the sketches were better! More detail than the paintings.

"KP! Find anything?" Ron asked her, snapping her back to her senses.

"No, not yet!" Kim said and turned the light off. She went to the next room, and found the bedroom. It had a queen sized bed, a computer, and a few movie and comic book posters. A small book case looked like it contained nothing but comic books and sketch pads.

"_Here goes nothing."_ Kim thought to herself. She raised one corner of the bed, and found at least one girlie magazine. She put the corner back down, and raised the other. To her surprise, she found the year book!

"RON, I FOUND IT!" Kim shouted as she pulled it out. Ron was in there in a second with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Which page did you find the picture at?" Kim asked him as she opened it.

"Page fifty-three, I think." Ron said as Kim flipped. She found it and saw the photo was covering one whole page. Below the photo was the caption:

Frank Harris & Shonna Prego

Below it, someone had written:

_Best Friends_

_With benefits!_

The color photo was of a teenage couple. The boy was wearing slightly thicker and bigger glasses than what Frank was wearing now. He was a little thinner, and his hair was only to his ear lobes with a huge grin on his face. The teenaged girl next to him had an arm around him, and it looked like she was trying to get him in a head lock! She had a smile on her face, and was wearing a Go City High cheerleading outfit. What shocked Kim was the girl had pale green skin, emerald green eyes, and wore black lipstick that matched her raven hair!

"It can't be!" Ron said as he looked at the photo.

"It is! That's Shego!" Kim said as she saw the photo, hard to believe Shego almost looked like a normal teenager!

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Shego said as she looked at the face of the person that had insulted her. The person was a tall man, wearing a navy blue ball cap with his long black hair pulled through the hole in the back. He wore wire rimmed glasses, and was wearing a brown leather jacket and an old Superman T-shirt.

"Long time no see, Shonna." He said as he lifted his cap up so she could see the rest of his face.

The shock to her system had thrown her for a loop! She forgot about her reputation as a villain as she threw her arms around the man in front of her and hugged him with all her strength.

"I'm glad you didn't forget me." He said as he returned her hug.

"H-how did you find me?" she asked him.

"Pure luck, which seems I have a lot of lately! I was here looking for a Patricia Cornwell book, and I saw you." He told her as his smile stayed on his face.

"You know, I could have been anyone!" she told him, giving him a look.

"Last time I checked, there was only one woman in the world that had green skin." He told her.

That's when she remembered where she was and looked to see if anyone had seen her.

"Hardly anyone comes here, so I think we're safe." He told her.

"Sorry. How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good. Can we talk somewhere?" he asked her.

"Yeah! The food court's not too far from here." Shego told him as she grabbed her bags and left the store with Frank following not too far behind her.

"Well, this a bit weird." Shego said as her and Frank sat at a table, both just sipping on a soda.

"Yeah. I see you've been busy." Frank told her.

"Hey, I bought these!" she told him.

"I wasn't referring to the bags. I've seen you on the news now and then. You really did it." He told her.

"Hey, you know I wasn't happy! I like what I'm doing!" Shego told him, her defenses going up.

"I didn't say anything! I'm not one of your brother's, remember? I never treated you like that! I never forced you into anything!" Frank told the green skinned woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Frank. It's a force of habit. Well, how are you doing?" she asked him, trying to switch the conversation away from her.

"I'm a photographer, believe it or not. I just moved here from New York." He told her.

"New York? You went to New York? Mr. 'I don't want to live anywhere near a city ever again?' You are lying through your ass!" Shego said, just shaking her head and laughing.

"No, I'm not. I went to New York to try to make it as a reporter. I was photographer most of the time though. Not many of my stories made it to print. After a while, I just got sick of it." He told her.

"Well how are Mimi and Paw Paw? Is he still building stuff for their house?" Shego asked him, referring to his grandparents. They always treated her like a she was their grandchild, and saw them as another set of grandparents. That's when the smile faded from Frank's face and he bit his lower lip.

"Paw Paw died almost a year after graduation." He told her.

The color in Shego's face drained instantly as she heard his words.

"He died? B-but he was in perfect health!" she said to him.

"Not too long after you left, he almost went into a diabetic coma. His kidney's shut down, and he was on dialysis. One day, routine check up to get the damn shunt cleaned and the bitch of a nurse gave him an anti-biotic that his chart said he was allergic to. He went into cardiac arrest, and into the ICU. They strapped him down! He kept trying to get up, kept trying to take the respirator tube out, and they strapped him down like he was a wild animal!" he said as tears started to form in his eyes. Shego's fists were clenching under the table, they were starting to shake as she tried her best to keep them from igniting.

"After forty-seven days, my grandmother got his old doctor to take over his care. He started improving. It looked he was going to make it. Then he found out there was internal bleeding, and surgery could kill him. My dad, grandmother, aunt, and uncle made the choice. Three days later he was gone. I picked out the casket and gave the eulogy." Frank told her.

"Oh my God, that had to be hard to do." Shego said to him, still taking in what he was telling her.

"The worst part was, I didn't have the one person I needed around to help me." He said as a few tears ran down his face.

It was Shego's turn to feel like a heel. She was keeping a straight face, not letting the tears fall, but just looked at him and said the only thing she could say.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry." She said to him.

Frank took a deep breath to regain his composure, and fight back the rest of his tears.

"Listen, I have to finish some work tonight. I live in Middleton now, so do you think you might drop by? I'd like to know how you've been doing." He told her.

Part of her mind was saying no! Don't do it, she needed to find the dork in black! Her mouth on the other hand said,

"I'll drop by tomorrow night. I can look you up on information." She told him.

"Thanks, Shonna." He said as he shook her hand.

When he got up, she noticed he had slipped something in her hand. She looked and saw it was a slip of paper. On it was an address, a cell phone number, and a home phone number. She looked up again, but couldn't find him in the crowd.

She slipped the paper in her pocket and started to rub her temples. She always did this when she was kicking herself!

"What am I doing? Trying to resurrect old ghosts? I'm a thief, I'm a villain now! I don't go to the homes of people I used to know! Villains don't do that! At least Dr. D doesn't! God, what am I doing? I can't believe he found me!

"I can't believe – that Paw Paw is dead. That stubborn old goat, why did he have to go and do that?" she asked herself. How could she not be there for that?

_"SNAP OUT OF IT! Dwell on it later! Just go home, shower, and read a book! Just think about how nice it will be to choke the masked moron with his own cape!"_ she thought to herself. She picked up her bags, and noticed something in one of them. She looked, and saw it was the novel she was looking at before Frank showed up! She just grinned and walked out of the mall without a care in the world. Why bother trying to fight habits that work for her?


	4. Story Time

I decided to write this to show what kind of background Shego and her old friend had. All I ask is no flames, and you can review if you want.

* * *

Frank was glad to see his house as he drove into the drive way. He was finally to get his car out of the shop, and was glad he didn't have to take the bus anymore! His mind was still swirling from what had just happened that evening. He found her! After all this time, he finally found her! He was happy and angry at the same time. Happy he had finally found her again, but pissed off at all the crap she's pulled since the last time he saw her. She would be there tomorrow night, they can discuss it then! He just wanted a shower, and read a book! As he got to the front door, he noticed something was off. He couldn't see anything, he just knew. An old habit he got from hanging around Shonna. He turned the knob, and saw it was unlock. He got a bottle of mace ready, and slowly opened the door. He saw the puppy asleep on his couch, and a red headed teen and a young blond man sitting on his other couch, waiting for him. He also saw, what he thought, to be some kind of bald rodent on the boy's shoulder?

"Mr. Harris, we need to talk." Kim said as she looked at him.

"Some watch dog you are." He said to the sleeping puppy as he closed his door.

"That depends on what you want to talk about, Miss Possible. Last time I checked, breaking and entering was illegal. May I ask why you're in my home this time of night?" he asked them, a hint of anger was in his voice.

"Dude, how was your social life in High school?" Ron asked him as he showed the year book picture of his younger self and a younger Shego.

"Somehow I knew you two would find out something about that." He said as he set the mace and keys down on a near by table and sat next to his dog.

"We know you lived in Go City, but we can't find any record of Shego attending your High School." Kim told him.

"You wouldn't. Part of the deal Team Go made with the city was that the city would keep their true identities a secret. Only information about the hero/villain Shego would show up, not who she really was. Flip to the very back, on the back cover." He told them as he petted the resting puppy.

Ron flipped to the back cover and his eyes almost popped out of his head!

"Whoa! Frank got it going on!" Ron said as Kim yanked the book from him! She couldn't believe what she saw in the photos on the cover. There were two photos of the both of them. One was a prom portrait of Frank wearing a tux, and Shego wearing a black and green dress. Frank wore a yellow rose on his lapel, and Shego wore a yellow corsage. The other photo was during a prom, with Frank and Shego in a deep passionate kiss.

"Whoa." Was all Kim could say as Rufus fainted off of Ron's shoulder.

"If you haven't guessed, Shego isn't hertrue name. All her school records are under her real name, if she hasn't deleted them." He told them.

"Could explain why you're kissing a known criminal?" Kim asked as she looked at the photo again. Frank smiled a little bit at Kim's comment.

"I suppose you want the whole story?" he asked them.

"If you don't mind." Kim told him, shaking herself back to reality.

"Well, you're right about one thing. I did grow up in Go City. Before I started school, the only friend I had was a Basset Hound I had received for my second birthday. When I started, I was the target of almost every bully. I was smart for my age, almost too smart. That's why I was a target. The only person who would be my friend, was a tomboy who thought I was weird. We became friends that day, best friends. Her name was Shonna Prego, Italian decent. Her father used to tell me their grandmother joined the rebellion against the Nazi's just so she could have a chance to strangle Hitler with a piano wire. Anyway, that's why you haven't found anything on a woman named Shego attending school.

Then one day, when we were ten years old, we were all playing in her backyard. Henry, Melvin, Wayne, Walter, Shonna and me. I got hurt falling out of their tree house, and went home for my mom to patch me up. Twenty minutes later, a meteorite crashed into their tree house, and changed them forever. After that, I was the only one willing person to hang around the green girl. I just saw my best friend, and I didn't care about what happened to her. She stuck with me when I was picked on, so I stuck with her when she needed me. We both learned how to fight real quick! That's when our parents signed us up for self defense classes. Then her powers kicked in, and I received many a burn while I helped her get a handle on them.

My family was there for her too. My parents saw her as the daughter they never had. Both of our parents bought us bunk beds because we spent so much time together. Then Middle school started, and everything changed again. As a matter of fact, I think this why you two have so much in common Miss Possible. Why you two are equals." Frank said and looked at her.

"Huh?" Kim asked him.

"She became captain of the cheer squad. She flawlessly preformed a near impossible routine that wowed the other cheerleaders." He told them. Kim gulped a little, remembering how she made the squad.

"Talk about freaky." Ron said as Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, that's when her brothers started Team Go. They gained a fast reputation of being heroes, and the city built them Go Tower. Henry, or Hego, made himself leader. Basing everything they did on comic books and old super hero TV shows. Shego saw all the flaws, and the stupidity in some of that mess! She was real smart. She was a straight A student, and made nerds look like idiots. She accelerated to the best at Martial Arts, and became the best fighter for Team Go. She even designed their outfits!

Anyway, she became popular, even in High School. She was real likable, then at least. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, and she was a hero as well! She also had a – bumbling sidekick." Frank said as he pointed at himself.

"Wait, you mean she was – the KP of Go City?" Ron asked him.

"In a word, yeah. I wanted to go on missions with her, so I could help. I went on a few, but her brothers made it clear I was mainly in the way! Shonna and I defeated some of their enemies when it was just me and her working together, and her brothers Hego and Mego took the credit. The only ones that stood up for us were the twins. Still, she wasn't happy most of the time as Shego." Frank told them.

"Why? Me and KP like saving the world, how come she didn't?" Ron asked him.

"Because you have to remember that they forced her into that life style, and she didn't want it. They weren't letting her do what she wanted with her own life. I was her shoulder to cry on, and she was mine. Then everything changed again. During one mission, Aviarous had taken control of Go City airport. He was holding hostages and was threatening to crash planes and kill the hostages one at a time if his demands weren't met. Her brother's waited to make a plan with police, but Shonna and I snuck in. We freed the hostages, and it was down to a fight between us and Aviarous. During the fight, he threw me against a wall. I was dazed, but could still see the fight. During the fight, I saw that he had a weapon behind his back. Some kind of blaster or something. I just knew what he was going to do. When he suckered punched Shonna and had her down, I rushed in. I used myself to shield her against the blaster, and I got a talon bullet through my chest!" he said as he rubbed the upper right side of his torso.

"What happened after that?" Kim asked him.

"Shego went ballistic! She almost beat him to death, and fried his costume. I blacked out from blood loss a few times here and there. She never left my side, even at the hospital. They stopped the bleeding, but I was down for a few days. According to those quacks, I should have been dead! When I was good awake, she chewed my ass out for what I had done. It was there in that hospital that we found out we liked each other more than just friends. For the rest of our junior and senior year, we were a couple. That first photo you found of me and her was taken seven months before prom.

It was our senior year, and that was when everything with Team Go was going to hell in a hand basket! I was the only person who could get into Go Tower without a glow. I went in one time to catch Shonna in a heated argument. It was between her and Hego, about the team, missions, and dragging me along. Hego was going on about how I shouldn't be allowed with them. Not when they were Team Go, anyway. Saying I was a distraction for her, that she should dump me like I was a piece of trash. She should make being a super hero her life, like them! Imagine how I felt. I thought these people were my friends, and they were stabbing me in the back. Shonna stood up for me, and let everything out. How they forced into the hero routine, how they never let her make her own choice, how she wanted to live her life. I never knew she had such a colorful vocabulary.

She told them that she was going to quit and live life the way she wanted. They didn't believe her. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to calm her down. Anyway, prom came and we went with each other. It was held at the Hyatt Regent Hotel. She was so beautiful that night. We were on the dance floor, slow dancing to what I thought would be our song. I told her I loved her, right then and there. She told me she loved me too, and we kissed. My good buddy, Vic, took that picture. That night, she gave me something that I would never forget." Frank said, lost in the vivid images of his memories.

"What did she give you? A ring or something?" Ron asked him, pulling Frank out of his memories.

"Um, it's a little personal, Ronald." He said as he started to blush.

Kim took a deep breath as she realized what Frank was talking about. She seemed to give him a look that asked the question she was thinking, and Frank just shook his head yes.

"Come one, I'm dying to know!" Ron said, and Kim had to fight hard to keep from laughing.

"She took something from me that I will not ever get back. It also starts with a V." Frank said to him, his blush increasing.

"Dude, I am so totally lost!" Ron said as Kim was turning bright pink from holding in her laughter. She finally leaned over to Ron, and whispered into his ear. Ron's eyes went wide at what Kim told him.

"Oh. Oh! OH!" Ron said as he started to turn red, and Kim let out a laugh from the look on Ron's face.

"I'm so glad my personal life is so amusing to you, Miss Possible." He told her in a sarcastic tone.

"I-I'm sorry. Just, the look on his face!" she said as her giggles started to quite down.

"So, did you two elope, or something close to that?" Ron asked him, trying his best to keep himself from blushing any further.

"I wish to God we did. I woke up the next morning, and she wasn't there. I found a note there, telling me she was sorry. She didn't want to hurt me, but she needed to make her own life away from Go City and Team Go. I rushed to the GO Tower, and I asked, begged, and demanded that they tell me where she was. I found out she had quit four nights before Prom. Mego mouthed off something about her, and I did something that made them forbid me from entering Go Tower the way I used to. I broke Mego's nose in one punch, and fractured his jaw in three places with the other. They all heal fast, so he was his normal self again in about a month. I searched for her everywhere I could think of.

Later, I found she was finishing High School through the mail. I can thank my friend Amy for that. She gave me the address, and I rushed there like I was faster than a bolt of lightning. I was going to beg her not to leave, and I would beg her on all fours to marry me. It was a small apartment on the outskirts of town, and I rushed to into her apartment only to find it empty. She had left, and I just missed her. I swear I heard my heart shatter in that empty apartment. I don't know how long I was there, I just remembered that it felt my whole world was ending! I ran from there, ran away from everything. I was numb up until Graduation in May of 2000.

I went to college, trying to get enough credits to be a reporter. Instead, I ended up going into the field of photography. I went to New York, thinking that I would hit it big, and someday I might find Shonna again. For a year and a half I worked my butt off, and I only have that photo I showed you not too long ago." Frank told them, as he bit his lower lip.

Kim and Ron couldn't help but tear up at the story they had just heard. They felt sorry for him and made Kim hate Shego more, but Kim kept a level head.

"Why did you move here, to Middleton?" Kim asked him.

"My Maternal grandparents lived here for a while. I always liked the place, so I moved here. Upperton was too high class, Lowerton was, well, Lowerton! Here, I felt comfortable. Aren't you going to ask the other question?" he asked them.

"What question?" Kim asked him.

"What my reaction was, when I heard Shego became a criminal?" he asked them.

"Well, after hearing that story." Ron started as Rufus blew his nose on Ron's shirt.

"It's okay. I was hurt, and it threw me for a loop. I was surprised, and yet I wasn't at the same time. I knew she was going to do what she wanted. Once she made up her mind, that was it." He told them.

"Now I have a question. Our names are below that photo, and other places in that year book. It's in color, so it shouldn't have been that hard to spot her. Why not ask someone to research Shonna Prego?" he asked them.

"We did, but we just wanted to hear it from you first." Kim told him.

"Well, thank you for politeness. If you don't mind, it's been a long day and I need my rest. Next time you want to visit, call me in advance." He said as he got up and opened the door for them. He watched them exit, and closed the door behind them. He picked up the year book, and looked at the two photos in the back from their senior prom.

"Why? If you loved me, why did you leave?" he asked as the tears came out and down his face. Frank was biting his lip so hard, that he noticed a few red drops hit the side of his hand. He wiped his left hand across his lip, and noticed that there was a streak of blood across his hand. He had to calm down. He would find out all the answers tomorrow night. He wanted to know why the woman he loved left him like that.

* * *

She had looked for two hours. It was the dead of night, and the stupid city was quiet for once! She had to get over what happened at the mall, and she went looking for that jerk! For two hours, nothing! She had caused a few damages that brought sirens, but not him! This was really pissing her off. She made one more sweep with her binoculars, and let out a low growl of frustration!

"Damn it! Where the hell are you, you bastard?" she growled to herself as she looked again.

"If I didn't any better, I would swear you were looking for me." A deep voice asked behind her. She turned, and saw the man in black right behind her!

"About time you showed up!" she said as she ignited her hands.

"No friendly chit chat first? You move fast on a first date!" he said as he ignited his hands.

Shego lunged into an attack of punches and kicks, while the man just bobbed and darted out of her way!

"HOLD STILL, DAMN YOU!" Shego shouted as she tried to get at least a punch in!

She got a lucky punch, and nailed him in the jaw! She saw him look at her, and rubbed his jaw some.

"Impressive. It would be better if you fought with a clear head." He said as he ignited his hands again.

She noticed that he wasn't smiling as much, and he sounded more serious.

"Offering me a few pointers?" she asked him.

"Actually, it's something else." He told her.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" she asked him as she kicked for his face, but only for him to grab her foot and shove her down onto the roof!

"I'm offering you a second chance at something." He said as he stood in a defensive stance, ready for her next move.

"You know, I hate riddles! So just give me a straight answer before a break your face!" She said as she launched another barrage of attacks at the masked man.

"Fine." He said as he blocked her moves, and created a small force field to block some of her plasma attacks.

"I still think you have the potential of being a hero again." He told her.

"A hero? No thanks! I've done it, it wasn't for me!" she said as she kept the attacks coming! She launched a high kick, only for him to catch it and punch her in the ribs and in the thigh! Shego growled in pain as she backed away for a moment.

"You have a choice. When you want, I'll help you to become a hero again." He told her.

"I AM NOT A HERO!" Shego said as she lunged at him, only for his arms to catch her wrists and look into her emerald eyes as she struggled.

"Are you sure? Are you sure this isn't just getting revenge on those who made you miserable growing up?" he asked her.

"SHUT UP!" Shego shouted as she hit the man in the face with her own head! He still didn't let go! He just kept looking at her, no smile or smirk, just emotionless.

"The offer stands. When you want to be a hero, I'll help." He said to her.

He let her go, and gave her a small blast that sent her falling onto her back! When she looked up again, she saw his cape fall off the roof as it followed the rest of him! Shego clinched her fists tight as she let out a growl that just kept getting louder and louder, until four blocks could hear a woman crying the word

"**DAMN IT!"**


	5. Reunion

I had to rush and try to finish this chapter. I wanted to get it posted before Rita hit. Where I live, there's a good chance Rita will knock out the power when she makes landfall! Anyway, please review if you can. Just please, no flames!

* * *

It was the night. Frank was wearing a brand new blue T-shirt, and a pair of jeans. He had cooked a small supper of lasagna if she was hungry. He was excited, but fear also gripped him. He hadn't really talked to her in five years! He wanted to know so much, but he had to take his time with her! Wait, she hated going slow and taking baby steps!

"Crap! I used to know her better than myself! Just think!" he told himself.

That's when he heard a knocking. Not coming from the front door, but his dinning room window! He walked over to it, and pulled the curtain back to see Shego waiving at him with a stupid little smirk. Frank shook his head as he opened the window and let her in.

"The front door was open, you know." He told her as she climbed in.

"Where's all the fun with that?" she asked him.

"That's the same thing you asked when you crawled through my bedroom window when we were nine!" he told her.

"Hey, I had a bad dream!" she told him as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, and you ran five blocks to sleep with your best friend so you wouldn't be scared." He told her.

"Did you complain?" she asked him, raising one eyebrow.

Frank just smiled and hugged her in a tight bear hug. Shego grunted at the force he was almost crushing her with.

"It's good to see you Shonna." He said as he let go.

"You got stronger since last time I saw you." She said with surprise.

"For a big city, there are very few things to do in New York. So I worked out when I had free time." He told her.

"Hey, it worked! You got something to drink?" she asked him.

"Be right back." He said. In a few seconds, he handed her a brown bottle, the cap already taken off.

Shego took a drag, and then spit it out! Frank just laughed at her reaction!

"This isn't beer!" she said to him.

"I know, I still don't drink." He told her.

Shego sipped her beverage one more time, and then drank a few gulps.

"Root Beer. Should have known you wouldn't change that much." She said to him.

"I wish that were true." He said as he looked at her.

Everything about her was still the same as he remembered her. Her hair, her eyes, even the jumpsuit and the way her body fit into it. It was as if she had stayed still in time.

"Frank, you still with me? You still day dreaming?" she asked him.

"Sorry. It's just, wow. Shonna, you still look as beautiful as you did – that night." Frank told her.

Shego gulped the last part of her Root Beer when he said it like that. She could hear the emotion in it, but also the numbness in it. She knew something was going to bring it up.

"So, how's life?" she asked him.

Frank was trying his best to not let everything out, not yet! He just decided to make it simple.

"It's there. You know, taking pictures, trying to find a job." He told her as they sat down on the couch. She looked around, and saw the old year book.

"I see you still have this thing." She said as she flipped through it.

"Look at page fifty-three." Frank told her.

She flipped to the page, and a grinned at what she looked at.

"With benefits. I just about burned you for that one." She said as she smiled.

"You did! I've still got the shirt with the hole you burned into the shoulder!" he told her.

Shego laughed as she flipped thought the book, and found the two photos on the back.

"Our Senior prom. That was one of the best days of my life." She said as she saw the photo of their kiss. Frank couldn't fight it anymore. He had to know.

"Why, Shonna?" he asked her.

"Why, what?" she asked him, trying to play dumb.

"Please don't do that! You know that pisses me off! That night, we made love for the first time! For the first time in my life, I was happy! Everything felt right with you! I told you I loved you. I thought you did to!" he said as he got up to throw his bottle away.

"Frank, I meant it!" Shego said and followed him into the kitchen.

"Then why the hell did you leave me? Huh? You left a note saying you were sorry! Do you know how much that hurts! I loved you with everything I had, and you leave that damn letter!" he told her.

"Don't start, Frank! Please don't! That was five years ago! It's not like you went looking for me!" she told him.

"I DID GO LOOKING FOR YOU!" Frank shouted at her.

"You did what?" she asked him.

"I looked for you everywhere! I cashed in every single favor we had, and I couldn't find you anywhere! I went to the Go Tower and demanded in front of your brothers to tell me where you were! You know what I did for you? When Mego mouthed off about you, I broke his damn face!" Frank told her.

"No, you didn't!" Shego said, knowing her old friend. She knew Frank wouldn't be that violent unless he thought it was worth fighting for.

"You bet your sweet little ass I did! I broke his nose with one punch, and then I broke his god damn jaw in three places!" Frank told her, almost shouting.

"You broke his jaw? I wish I could have seen that!" Shego asked, shocked at first but she was still amused at what he did.

"Why did you do it?" Shego asked him.

"Because I heard them that night! That night you threatened to quit Team Go, I was there! I saw how miserable you were! I was always so damn powerless to help you, because you were being forced into something you didn't want! The remarks about you, and about me being dead weight? For God's sake, we saved the world more often then they did! I did it because I loved you, and I would be damned before I let him, or anyone else, call you a whore like he did!" Frank said.

Shego looked up at him with total seriousness. Shego hadn't known what they had said, but now she wanted to know what made one of the most non-violent people she know open a can of whoop ass on one her brothers!

"What did he call me? Frank, what did he say?" she asked him.

**Go Tower, April 2000.**

"Where is she, Hego?" Frank demanded as she walked into the main conference room of the Go Tower.

"Where's who?" Hego asked as he sat with Mego, and the Wego Twins.

"SHONNA! WHERE IS SHE?" Frank demanded.

"I don't know, Frank. I haven't seen her for the past three days." Hego told him.

"Don't give me that crap! You're her brothers! She wasn't home, and she wasn't with me this morning, so where is she?" Frank asked Hego again, his voice becoming a growl.

"With you?"

"What do you mean with you?" the twins asked Frank.

"NOT NOW!" Frank snapped at them, making his voice boom in the room! The twins seemed shock at their friend's sudden outburst!

"Frank, I don't where she is. She quit the team four days ago!" Hego said as he stood up, ready to control Frank if he needed.

"Quit? What do you mean she quit?" Frank asked him, shocked at this bit of information.

"It looks like the little twat is thinking between her legs. Of course, that's not such a surprise! She's probably screwing some guy with tons of cash. It suits her!" Mego said and laughed at his own joke. Hego had to take a step back as he saw the rage in Frank's eyes!

"Why you son of a," Frank growled as stomped to where Mego was sitting, and nailed Mego in between the eyes with his left! When Mego was on his feet, he dropped his hands to look for blood, only for Frank's right to connect with his jaw! As Mego fell, Frank swore he heard something snap when he hit him! Mego lay on the floor bleeding and moaning as the others helped him to his feet.

"YOU SORRY LITTLE BASTARD! I SHOULD RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND BEAT YOUR FUCKING HEAD IN WITH THEM!" Frank shouted as Hego used his strength to hold him back!

"We'll get him to the Medical Lab!" one of the twins said as they took Mego away. A small bit of fear flowed through them as they wondered what made their friend go off like this!

"Frank, what you just did is inexcusable!" Hego told him, getting in Frank's face.

"HENRY, SAVE IT! I DON'T REALLY CARE ANY MORE, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! SO YOU CAN JUST SIT ON IT AND ROTATE! YOU DROVE OFF MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU DROVE OFF MY BEST FRIEND!" Frank shouted as his face turned a deep red from the rage in him that had just been uncorked!

"Frank, unless one of us is with you, or you apologize, you are forbidden from entering Go Tower ever again!" Hego shouted as Frank left.

"LIKE I WOULD REALLY WANT TO COME BACK TO THIS SHIT HOLE! I'M JUST DEAD WEIGHT, REMEMBER? SOME BUNCH OF HEROES YOU ARE! YOU DROVE OFF THE ONLY MEMBER OF YOUR PRECIOUS TEAM THAT ACTUALLY HAD A FUCKING BRAIN!" Frank shouted as he stormed out of the Go Tower.

"Not too long afterward, Team Go split. I'm surprised they got back together after Aviarious showed up again." He told Shego. Shego kept looking at him, having a hard time to believe what he was saying.

"You knocked Mego on his ass? Now I really I wish I was there to see that." She said as she smiled at the thought of her spoiled brother getting what he deserved.

"I wish you were there too. I wish you were there when I needed you the most when Paw Paw died." Frank said to her.

Shego didn't know what to do when he said that. This was her best friend, but she was also supposed to be this bad ass! She didn't know how to reply.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her again.

Shego just looked up at him. She decided to drop the tough villain act. This was her best friend, and she really hurt him. Hurting people like Kim was one thing, but this was the guy who stuck with her through every rotten event growing up!

"I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be on my own, and do things my way. You knew that! But I needed a fresh start, and I knew you would follow me wherever I went. I didn't know what would happen, and I didn't want you get hurt. So I left like I did." She told him.

"You're right. Whatever you would have done, I would have supported you with everything I had. I didn't care what it was, I just wanted to be with you." He told her. He knew she was hiding something else, but he didn't want to push it. Not after he had found her.

"I know that. But I wouldn't be able to take it if you got hurt again like – like at the airport." She said as she remembered when he got shot. She had never been so terrified in her life, when she saw him bleeding on that floor. She had tried to seal the wound, but he was still in bad shape when the ambulance had gotten to him. She shook the thought from her head.

"Hey, you've been doing good for yourself! You went to New York! You became a photographer! I'm sure you've had dozens of girlfriends after me!" she said, trying to sound like her usual self as she patted him on the back.

That's when she noticed Frank blushing. When ever they used to talk about sex, he always turned beat red. She just laughed the look on his face.

"Actually Shonna, I haven't had a girlfriend in five years." Frank told her. When Shego heard what he said, she accidentally let the bottle slip and it crashed to the floor. How it didn't shatter, she didn't know.

"Please tell me you didn't just say that." Shego whispered to herself as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was getting too much like a soap opera!

"Then what have you been doing if you haven't been trying to get laid?" she asked him, trying her best to sound normal. The last thing she wanted was to feel bad about breaking his heart five years ago. Oh wait, too late!

"After I went looking for you? After I saw the report on you and Drakken being busted by Kim Possible, I gave up on everything. Two months later, I picked up a camera, and I've been in New York ever since then." He told her.

"Then why did you move away?" she asked him, wanting to know his reasoning for that. She was trying her best to avoid the subject of him looking for her.

"I got sick of that place. Every time I tried to advance my career, something came up and turned my life to crap. I got mugged who knows how many times in one month. I lost one car, and two scooters! Finally, I said to hell with it! Granny and Grandpa moved to Texas, and left me their house. I moved in here not too long afterward."

"I knew this place looked familiar! They're still alive, right?" Shego asked him.

"Yes, alive and well." He told her with small smile.

The silence that followed was awkward to say the least. Both were trying their best to avoid the main questions, but they weren't having any success of thinking of something else to say.

"Damn it, this doesn't make any sense! I've gone against synthodrones, Kim Possible, and other crap you wouldn't believe, but; I can't think of anything to say!" Shego said as she gritted her teeth.

"So I've read. I've been trying to keep track of you, and you've made a pretty good name for yourself as a villainess." Frank told her.

"That's why this is frustrating!" She said as her hands began to glow a faint green.

"Hey, I just bought some of this stuff. Keep the hands under control." He told her.

Shego just laughed a little bit at his comment.

"I have missed you. Drakken and them are okay, but" Shego said as she trailed off.

"They weren't your best friend." Frank finished as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You know, I almost found you. I found out you were completing High School through the mail, and I found out the address." He told her.

"H-how the hell did you do that?" Shego asked him.

"Remember Amy Lewis? In my theater class?" he asked her.

"Oh, her!" Shego said, remembering the small brunette. Amy always had a thing for Frank, but Shego had gotten him first!

"I went there. Except you weren't there, nothing was. According to your land lord, I had missed you by an hour!" he told her, looking down. This made Shego's frustration even worse!

"Frank, what were you going to do? Beg me to stay a hero? Beg me to stay in Go City?" she asked him.

"Damn it, you ought to know me better than that! No, I wasn't going to do that. I knew how miserable you were in Go City, and I wasn't going to make you do anything that would keep you there. But I wanted to be with you though! I was going to beg you to marry me." Frank told her.

Shego's breath got stuck in her throat when she heard what Frank told her.

"You were going to do what?" she asked him as she regained her breath, but he still wasn't looking at her.

"Shonna, I loved you since – forever! I didn't want to loose you. I would have gone anywhere you wanted. I was going to propose to you." He told her, finally looking up and seeing something he had seen his best friend do only once. Even through all the teasing, and the wounds through the years, he never saw her go soft. Now, he saw her with tears in her eyes! The only other time he saw her like that was when Aviarious had almost killed him!

"Y-you loved me that much?" she asked him.

Frank was letting everything out, but he didn't mean to let that one bit of information slip out so soon! To hell with it!

"I never stopped loving you." He told her.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, forgetting about everything that had happened for the last five years, they found themselves in each others embrace again. It was as if they had never gone their separate ways, everything just felt right in that moment. Shego broke the kiss, and looked at her friend with a passion she hadn't felt in a long time.

"What are we doing?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Right now, I could care less." He said as he saw her emerald eyes.

"Me either." She said she kissed him again, feeling his arms hold her close to him.

"_When the hell did he get taller than me? Oh, who cares!"_ she thought as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she felt him gently caress her back, holding her gently.

"Is there some where better we can do this?" she asked him, her breathing increasing.

"Yeah, I think so" he told her.

Shego was about to get up, when she felt him scoop her up in his arms and head for his bedroom.

"When did you get so strong?" she asked him.

"I've changed in a few ways over the years." He said as he kissed her again as they gently rested on the soft mattress.

Frank gently started to kiss along her jaw, and down her neck. He then gently bit the nape of her neck, slowly adding pressure. Shego let out a soft moan at his action.

"Damn, you remembered!' she said as she brought him up to her face and kissed him again.

He broke their kiss and looked deep into her eyes. He could see a spark in there, he had almost forgotten.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"Shut up and don't stop!" she said and pulled his lips to hers again!

"_Damn it, there went my reputation! Oh screw it!"_ she thought to herself.

They were wrapped in their passions, feeling every inch of each other! Frank was slowly biting down the other side of her neck, driving her crazy.

Shego was feeling the muscles along his back, and was surprised to discover they were in good shape! She was going out of her mind as she felt jolts of energy shoot though her entire body as she and Frank kept kissing each other again with a passion. She gently bit his lower lip, returning the favor from biting her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and started to lift his shirt when he broke the kiss and stopped her.

"Shonna please, don't." He whispered to her.

"Why? Frank, I've seen you without clothes before." Shego told him as her breathing was getting heavy from their actions. Stopping was the last thing she wanted to do right then.

"Shonna, I'm just," Frank tried to say.

"Frank, it's me." She said as she kissed him again, their lips caressing each other.

She started to raise his shirt again, only for his hands to stop her. They gently held her hands, and slowly lifted the shirt over his head and off. Shego let out a slight gasp at what she saw. Beneath the small, sparse jungle of black hair on his chest were more scars than she had on her whole body! Most of the scars looked like knife wounds, cuts, and stab wounds. She looked up into Frank's face to see him looking down, avoiding her eye contact.

"Frank, what happened to you?" she asked him.

"It was a gang war. I was sent in to get some photos, and it quickly turned into a riot. I got mistaken as a gang member while taking some shots. I don't even remember how I got out of there." He told her.

Shego just looked at the wounds, tracing some of them with her fingers. That's when she saw the one wound that she knew too well. It was small, but it almost looked like a small crater on his chest. It was the wound he took while protecting her. She leaned down, and kissed the wound like a mother would kiss a child's injury. Frank held her gently in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

He held her, feeling her warm body beneath her jumpsuit. She took his hands, and slowly led them to the zipper on her jumpsuit. Frank slowly unzipped the front of her suit and slowly slid his hands inside her jumpsuit at her shoulders and slowly pulled the suit free from her body. He gently caressed her soft skin, felling almost like he was touching fine silk. He lightly kissed her lips, and moved down her neck and all the way to the valley between her breasts as he was peppering them with soft gentle kisses. Shego let out a soft moan as he softly kissed the curve of her right breast, and grazed her nipple with his teeth and slowly giving it a soft bite.

She held him close to her, her breathing becoming faster as he slowly moved to the next one. Slowly, they fell onto the soft mattress again. He moved upwards and kissed her lips again, letting out a soft moan as she lightly bit his lower lip again. They didn't know, or even really care, how they got out of each other's clothes so quick. They kissed like two lovers again, even as they both started moving to each other's tempos. They didn't care if it would only be that night, or the rest of their lives. They just wanted to be together again.


	6. Elsewhere

After seven days without the internet and no power, I've returned! Thank God for batteries! Except when they run out of power when your in the middle of writting this chapter! Anyway, it's finished and here it is. All I ask is no flames.

* * *

"It's confirmed Kim. Everything Harris told us was right on the money." Wade told Kim as he looked at the profile of one Shonna Prego.

"Thanks, Wade. Anything on Harris?" she asked.

"His story checks out too. He attended college from August of 2000 until August of 2001. He dropped out of sight until he turned up in New York." Wade told her.

"I wonder where he was all that time? Thanks again, Wade." Kim told him.

"Anytime, Kim!" Wade said and cut the transmission.

"Man, talk about being handed a raw deal!" Ron said as he sat on the edge of Kim's bed.

"I know, being rejected by like that!" Kim said as she thought about the story they had just heard.

"Kim, would you ever do that to me?" Ron asked her.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked him.

"I'm just wondering if you would ever just leave without telling me why." Ron said.

"How can you ask me that, Ron? You're my best friend! You know I would never do that to you!" she told him.

"They were best friends too! KP, they were in a relationship like us! Kim, I love you, and I don't want to lose you either." Ron told her.

Kim wrapped her arms around her best friend, and rested her head on his chest. She felt his arms warp around her, and held her close him.

"Ron, I love you too. I promise you that I won't leave you. I couldn't save the world without you." She told him.

"Neither could I, KP." He told her as they just sat there in the lamplight and held each other.

* * *

"SHEGO! Why doesn't she answer? Sometimes I don't know why I put up with her!" Drakken said as he worked on his files. For years he had been defeated by Kim Possible and was becoming the butt end of every joke in the villain community! Well, he wouldn't be for long! His next plan would help him fight fire with fire! That's why he needed Shego! He was getting his capitol thanks to computers, but he needed hard cash!

That's where Shego came in! He was always the brains, but she was the brawn! Where the hell she could be right now, he didn't know! It was bad enough she blew the job with the processors! Now she wasn't answering his calls! He wondered if she was looking for this masked person! He could understand why someone like her would let someone like that get under her skin! It wouldn't matter! If he could get this project on-line, she wouldn't be a problem anymore, nor would Kim Possible and that moron of a side kick. His name escaped him, but it wasn't that important! He sat down as his files came up, and quickly jumped to his feet as he screamed like a little girl and rubbed his sore rear end!

"MEDIC! I NEED OIMENT FOR PLASMA BURNS!"

* * *

Shego/Shonna stirred from her sleep, actually feeling happy and safe for once. This was rare for her! She slowly opened her eyes and squinted as she saw the rays of the morning sun coming through the windows. It took her a few seconds for sleep to leave her mind as she realized that those weren't the windows of her hide out! Soon, she recalled the events of last night and remembered where she was. She looked up to see the sleeping form of her best friend, who was holding her in a protective embrace. She smiled as she remembered last night, just laying her head back on his chest. As she did, she couldn't help but see some of the scars that covered his well toned body. She had to admit, working out did wonders for him. The scars still bothered her, though. She traced some of them with her fingers, unable to believe he had gotten hurt like that! As she traced the scars, she felt him jump a little! She had forgotten he was ticklish!

Frank groaned as he woke up from his slumber, and looked down to see a pair of emerald eyes looking at him. He smiled as he held Shonna tight and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for staying this time." He told her.

"I'm glad I did." She said as they kissed each other softly.

"How does it feel to drop the tough girl act?" he asked her.

"It didn't kill me, and I'll leave it at that. You said kissing a villainess is like kissing an ash tray, how's sleeping with one?" she asked him.

"Better than sleeping with a warm apple pie." He said as he smirked at the strange look on her face.

"Please tell me you didn't!" she asked him, hoping this was one of his lame jokes!

"I didn't _sleep_ with it, I fell asleep on top of it after a long day of work." He told her.

"You are such a dork!" she said as she kissed him again.

"Well who's the bigger dork? The dork himself, or the one that sleeps with him?" he asked her.

Frank bolted five feet in the air when he felt her fingers starting to tickle him in the ribs! Frank was trying desperately to get her to quit, unable to catch a breath! She finally stopped when Frank rolled off the bed, and hit his head on the bed side table!

"This brings back memories!" he said as he rubbed the back of his head, remembering how he fell out of her top bunk when the ladder fell off.

"I always said you had a cast iron skull!" Shonna said as she stood up and stretched her muscles!

"You got any coffee?" she asked him as she grabbed an old T-shirt out of his closet.

"Yeah, it's in the pantry." Frank said as he grabbed a pair of shorts from his dresser.

He had just put on the shorts when he heard Shego scream! He rushed out of the room to see her on the couch, rubbing her ankle as his puppy barked at her from the floor!

"When did you get this thing?" she asked him.

"That's Ginger! I forgot to tell you, she's part piranha!" he said as he picked up the puppy and rubbed her stomach.

"I found that out first hand. I'll go make the coffee." She said as she went to the kitchen. He wasn't lying when he said the dog was part piranha.

Soon the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the dimly lit kitchen. As she looked for the coffee mugs, she heard a song start to play over Frank's stereo. She turned to see Frank standing in the kitchen doorway with a slight smile on his face.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it is. It was April the fourteenth, two-thousand at the Hyatt Regent Hotel. The King and the Queen of the Prom had been announced and we could have cared less. The DJ started to play this song, and I thought it would be perfect to dance to." He told her.

Shego had a slight smile and gave a small laugh as she heard Journey playing their song "Faithfully."

"Frank, you can remember the entire dialog for a movie in a few hours, but couldn't remember when your homework was due!" she said as she laughed a little more.

Frank then walked close to Shego, and held out his hand. Shego just gave him a confused look for a moment.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her.

Shego was confused until she felt Frank wrap his arms around her waist, and began to slow dance with her.

"Frank, you don't have to do this. I'm not a sucker for romance!" she told him, trying to give him a stern look.

"Then why are your arms around my neck?" he asked her.

She mentally kicked herself for doing that! She had her night of fun, now it was time to get serious again!

"You know, I don't think I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are." He told her as they continued to dance.

"Frank, please don't. I know what you're trying to do. I can't be in a relationship." She told her, her voice was nothing but seriousness.

"Why? Because you're a villain now instead of a hero?" he asked her.

"Partially. I'm evil, Frank!" she told him.

"That depends on the point of view. If you were evil, you would never have come by last night." He told her.

"Frank, don't!" she pleaded to him, her voice was almost on the verge of breaking.

"Why, then? I still love you! If you can look me in the eye and say you have no feelings for me, I'll stop." He told her.

_"I can do this! If I can kick Kimmie's little ass once in a while, I can tell him I don't love him!"_ she thought to herself. She looked up at him, and saw him waiting. She opened her mouth; her brain was trying to make her say the words! Trying, but nothing was coming out!

"I-I," she said to him, but the rest wasn't coming out.

"I'm waiting." He told her, and watched as she was trying to say the words.

"I – I can't say it." She said, frustrated as hell for her going soft!

"Then you still love me?" he asked her.

"I can't! This is why I left in the first place! I can't have you in my life!" she told him, gritting her teeth as she leaned against him.

"Why can't you have me in your life? I told you, I would support you in anything you did! I don't care, you are the most important thing to me!" he told her.

"That's just it! I don't want you to support me!" she told him.

"Because you can show brother's you can do something on your own?" he asked her.

"NO! BEACAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LIKE ME!" she shouted as she tried to bury her head in his chest!

"What?" Frank asked her, confused at what she just said to him.

"I didn't want you to come with me and turn evil! You're too good of a person for evil, and I didn't want to loose the man I knew! I love you too much to see you become like me!" she said to him.

"Shonna, you are never going to loose me. If you don't want me to be evil, then I won't be! I just don't want to loose you again! You matter too much to me, and I almost went mad when you left!" he told her as they held each other tight.

"But what about me? What about what I do, you'll be caught in the middle of it! What if Possible finds out about us? You could go to jail!" she told him.

"I don't care! I can handle myself, remember? If I can get out of a New York gang war, I can handle a teenage hero!" he told her.

Shego broke the embrace, and every fiber of her being was telling her to say NO! If she really cared for him, then push him away! Keep him out of what she did! She looked at him, and found herself answering with her own mind! Finally doing what _she_ wanted!

"Do you think we can make it work?" she asked him.

"We did it once, we can do it again." He said with a smile.

She just smiled at him, and leaned against him, both of them dancing to the song as it played on.

"_Through space and time_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being apart_

_Ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again"_

"_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl you stand by me_

"I love you." Shonna whispered to him, lost in a moment she thought she wouldn't ever experience again.

"I love you, to." Frank said as they just let the moment last as long as they possibly could.

"_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully."_


	7. Hero meets Hero

This chapter is a little short, but I still hope you readers enjoy it. As usual, all I ask is no flames.

* * *

Cloud nine was all Shego could think of to describe how she felt right now. She wasn't even reading the magazine she had, or even listened to Dr. Drakken as he ranted away about his stupid plan. She found it hard to believe that she was seeing someone again. She left him to keep him from becoming evil, and now he was back and willing to stay with her no matter what. He had grown up from the shy person he used to be.

"_Snap out of it! You've got a boy toy again, big whoop!"_ the back of her mind told her.

"Sometimes I wish I could shut that part up!" Shego said to herself.

"Shut what up?" Drakken asked her, not liking the fact he was so rudely interrupted!

"Nothing. You were mumbling about something to stop Kim Possible with." She said as she tried to read her magazine.

"Shego, are you all right? You seem to be a little, flaky." He told her.

"Meaning what?" she asked him, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, the only time you're like this is when it's that time of the – OH!" Drakken said and went back to his work station.

"When it's what?" she asked him, rising out of her chair.

"Oh nothing! Nothing important." He told her.

"Drakken!"

"You're only like this when you're on your period!" he told her.

"You think because I've had my mind on something other than one of your little stupid machines, that I'm automatically on my period?" she asked him, more and more sounds of a threat starting to appear on each word.

"Well, isn't it how it usually goes?" he asked her as he was trying to sink lower into his chair.

"Why you little BLUE ASSED BABOON!" Shego yelled as Drakken saw a familiar green glow appear on his wall!

"Mommy!" Drakken said before a green energy wave hit him in the back of his head!

* * *

The man watched as the sun slowly set. He watched as the amazing colors of oranges and pink slowly fade to gentle dark blue as the curtain of night fell over the landscape. He had plenty of time to rest, but now he had to go out into the vast city. He had already slipped on most of his armor, and slid on the gloves as he balled his hand into a fist to make sure they fit his hand. The belt, the boots, then the long flowing cape that he attached to clamps that sat on the collar of his armor. The last part was the black domino mask, hiding parts of his face. He took a deep breath, and ignited his hands."Let's see if I can find that girl with the emerald eyes again." He said to himself and set off into the night! He had many things to do, and only a few hours of night to do it in!

* * *

Kim and Ron had answered a call of a museum burglary, and had just made it to the roof when they heard the sounds of voices coming from inside the building as they neared the skylight. The peaked over the edge, and saw that most of them were trying to break into the Gold exhibit that was directly below the skylight.

"Okay, how do we do this?" Ron asked her.

"Drop in, beat the crap out of them, and retrieve the exhibits." Kim said.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said as they stood up.

That's when a dark figure appeared out of no where and dropped through the skylight! Kim and Ron looked down into the building and saw him standing there. A few thieves pulled out guns and started to fire, but Kim saw in amazement as his hands began to glow yellow and form an energy force field around himself! The bullets seemed to vaporize as they struck the shield, or a few bouncing off and embedding themselves into the wall!

"Is that?" Ron asked as he pointed to the figure with glowing hands.

"Yup, it's our mystery man! Let's get down there!" Kim said.

As soon as the guns stopped firing, the figure dropped his shield and smiled.

"Time for me to have some fun." He said to himself.

One thief looked up in time to catch an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying backwards a few feet! Another received a roundhouse kick to the chest while two others received sharp blows to their sternums from both of his fists! All the thieves laid on the ground, moaning from their injuries as the dark figure's hands returned to normal.

"Interesting moves." A voice said behind him. He turned to see Kim and Ron were both in defensive stances.

"By the way, thumbs up on how you took out the bad dudes." Ron said.

The figures hands began to glow brightly again with glowing plasmaas his eyes squinted.

"I take it back if it offends you!" Ron said as he saw the man's hands ball into fists!

"GET DOWN!" he shouted to them as loud as he could!

Kim and Ron ducked as a blast of yellow energy shot through the air, and sent a thief flying through the air and hit the wall! The gun he was holding was lying not too far from Kim and Ron.

"Sorry about that, but there wasn't too much I could do." The figure said as he walked to the two heroes and helped them to their feet.

"Thanks, but you're still wanted for the bombing of Hench Co." Kim told him.

"I didn't bomb anything! Jack Hench had developed a new weapon he was planning to sell to Dr. Dementor! I went there to destroy that weapon." He told them as he gathered the moaning villains and piled them together in the middle of the room.

"Well you took out two labs while doing it!" Kim told him.

"By the way, the way you did it was so awesome! Have you ever considered going into wrestling?" Ron asked him.

Both Kim and the figure just rolled their eyes at Ron's comment.

"I apologize for doing your job for you, Miss Possible, but I'm not sorry for Hench Co. Jack Hench has been hiding behind his wealth for too long! Besides, my little maneuver has city and government officials looking into what kind of business he's been running. Hopefully, with time, Jack Hench will be put out of business." The figure said as he made sure all the thugs were out cold.

"Could you at least tell me who you are?" Kim asked him.

The figure looked at her and gave her a small smirk.

"Sorry Miss Possible. Unlike you, I'm not looking for fame and credit. For now, just call me Phantom." He told her.

"Phantom, huh? How operatic. Still, I have to at least detain you until the authorities arrive." Kim said and resumed her fighting stance.

"I never hit a lady. Besides, I don't really feel like talking to anyone else tonight." He said as his began to glow again. He put his hands together, and a blast of yellow light blinded them for a few seconds! When they opened their eyes, letting the bright light fade away as their vision returned to normal, and saw that the dark figure wasn't there!

"You have to admit, that was unbearably cool!" Ron said as he looked around with Kim for the Phantom hero.

"I'll admit one thing Ron, it was different." Kim said as Rufus was looking over the crooks and nodding his little bald head.


	8. Flashback

I came up with this chapter when I came home from work. Before I knew it, I had another chapter written. The usual, please no flames.**_

* * *

_**

**_Go City Airport, September 1998._ **Aviarious had captured the airport, and had been holding thirty people hostage. As he looked at the monitors, he saw that Team Go had finally arrived! One too many times had he been defeated by those bunch of super powered morons! He didn't care if his demands were met, or if he had to kill the hostages. He wanted Team Go, and he wanted revenge! Now he was going to get what he wanted! They might be super powered, but he knew they weren't invulnerable! It was true that those suits were made of Kevlar, but he had the answer to that! Soon, revenge would be his!

"What's the status of the situation, commissioner?" Hego asked the officer, trying his best to sound like a hero from his comic books.

"That nut in the bird suit has taken people hostage and is demanding 50 million dollars for their release! He also wants a concord jet to fly him anywhere he wants! He's threatening to kill one or more of the hostages if we don't deliver everything he wants within an hour! After that, he says he'll bring down two planes every half hour!" the officer told the group of super heroes.

"Oh great, the little birdie wants to play Mr. Tough guy again!" Mego said as he rolled his eyes.

"What do we do now?" one of Wego twins asked his older brother.

"We wait. We try and make a plan of attack with the officers." Hego told them.

"You know, this is an obvious trap!" Shego told them, knowing more about Aviarious since she read the files on him.

"Isn't there a way we can sneak in, and maybe free the hostages behind his back?" Frank asked them as he adjusted his grey and black jumpsuit.

"No offence Frank, but we're the heroes. Leave everything to us." Hego told him.

Frank's jaw tightened as he led Shego away from her glory hogging brother.

"We're the heroes here!' Didn't he even hear me?" she asked as her hands began to give a faint green glow.

"Shonna, listen! We both know this is a setup, and Bird Brain wants a fight with them! I'm getting better at sneaking in, and you're a master at it! Let's go in, and get the hostages out!" he told his best friend.

"Frank, that's dangerous! We're most likely going to have to fight him. I like it!" Shonna said as a smile grew on her face!

"Am I going to have to keep an eye on you again?" she asked him.

"You know, I can handle myself! I'm not such a klutz anymore! Besides, how many times have we been the ones to save the world?" he said to her, a grin spreading on his face.

"A vent's that way! Let's hurry!" she said as they snuck off from the crowd!

There Aviarious stood, almost drooling at the screens, hunched over as he watched the monitors.

"You know, he looks more like a buzzard from this view." He told Shego.

"Okay, I'll go in first. I'll get the door open and you untie the hostages, okay?" she asked him.

"Short and simple, sounds good." He told her.

Before he knew what happened, Shego gave him a kiss on his cheek! His eyes were as wide as saucers as he lightly touched the side of his cheek that she had kissed. Shego had to do her best to keep from laughing. For the longest, he had been hoping for something like that, but didn't expect it at a time like this!

"Calm down big boy. That was for luck, that's all!" she told him.

"I wonder if any more of my fantasies will come true." Frank said aloud.

"What fantasies?" Shego asked him, enjoying that she was making her best friend squirm! She knew he liked her that way for a while. She was just too scared to even give him a hint that she had felt the same way too.

"Don't we have some people to save?" Frank asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Right. I'll go first." Shego told him.

So far, the plan was working well. Shego popped the lock, and Frank had untied most of the hostages. They were busy getting them out the door, and fast, when they encountered a slight snag. Frank had come to a heavy set bald man, who was sweating like a pig, and was almost whimpering like an injured dog. Frank was telling him to be quiet, and stay calm! When Frank had removed his bonds, he shoved the young teenager down and ripped off his gag!

"SCREW THIS SHIT, I'M GETTING THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He screamed as he waddled out of there!

Aviarious had turned, and was looking extremely angry as he saw the young teen scrambling to his feet!

"Why you little swallow! I wanted Team Go, not a bumbling clown!" Aviarious shouted!

Frank saw the huge vulture flying toward him, its talons heading straight toward him! Frank rolled passed him; just as a huge bolt of green energy sent it flying out through the window! Frank just smiled as his best friend joined him at his side, both ready for a fight!

"Bring it on, Tweety!" Frank said, not able to hide his smile!

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Aviarious screamed as he lunged at the two! Aviarious only knew a few fighting skills, but not as many as Shego and Frank knew!

The insane criminal was able to get a few punches, but Frank was able to get his knee to his groin, then to his nose! That's when Aviarious back handed him, and then a kick to the sternum sent Frank hitting his head against a wall! Frank was dazed, his vision was blurred! He rubbed the back of his head, and focused his eyes! He saw Shego fighting against Aviarious, but he wasn't fighting back! That's when Frank saw something! As his cape flew, revealing his back, he saw a gun tucked into a holster! Frank's mind almost froze as he knew what was going to happen! He was going to kill! Frank got up, but he was unsteady! When he looked up, he saw that Aviarious had gotten in a lucky kick and Shego was on the ground!

"**_NO!"_** Frank shouted as he ran faster than he thought he ever could! Everything seemed to go to slow motion as he ran! He saw Aviarious reaching behind his back, he could hear something cocking into the chamber! He stood in front of Shego, stiffening his muscles as he looked at her. Her safety was the only thing on his mind as he looked at her! Looking into those beautiful emerald eyes!

__

_**BANG!**_

Nothing. He felt nothing at first. He had only heard the sound of the gun shot, and seeing something bounce off the floor beside Shego! Then he felt something hurt, just stinging at first. He then felt something wet his shirt and the skin underneath it. Shego's eyes were filled with horror and shock as she looked at him, one hand covering her mouth. Frank slowly looked down, and saw that part of his shirt had gotten darker, and a hole sat in the upper right part of his chest, right at his peck! He raised his hand to it, and lightly touched it, feeling hot pain shoot through him as he touched it! He looked at his gloved fingers, and saw blood covering them. Shock was hitting him as he looked at his best friend, his eyes filled with terror as he looked at her.

"S-Sh-Shonna?" he asked her, his voice shaking. That's when the pain started to flood through him, and he fell to his knees. He felt pain, he felt weak, and tired.

He saw rage fill Shego's eyes! Her hands were bright green, and her eyes glowed with so much rage that it was unbelievable! He saw her, felt her rush past him, but could barley hear the screams of Aviarious. He could barley hear the sounds of her blows hitting their target, of bones breaking. He then started to feel sleepy. He fell to the floor, just in time to see Shego, break Aviarious' arm, and knock him unconscious!

"Sh-Shonna? It burns!" Frank whimpered, the pain in his chest becoming almost unbearable! He felt her cradling him in her arms, stroking his black hair away from his eyes.

"Frank, it's going to be okay. You're going to be all right." he heard her tell him. That's when he felt her hand move, and saw the palm of her glove was almost covered in red! He realized it was blood! His blood! He was bleeding! The fear started to grow as his breathing went onto the verge of hyperventilation!

"Shonna, I-I'm cold!" he told her, his teeth chattering as he felt cold all over.

"Frankie, no! Don't go to sleep on me! Stay awake! I-I've got to do something!" she said and ripped his uniform open! She always called him Frankie when she was trying to help him, or calm him down. Or when she was just worried about him.

"The bullet went straight through! Frankie this is going to hurt, but I have to do something." She told him and he saw her hand light up!

He felt burning again, but this was worse than before! He wanted to scream, but he couldn't! He was just moaning, and he felt as he was going to be sick!

"I-it hurts!" he moaned, unable to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry! I had to try and seal it! Oh God, you're still bleeding! Why? Why did do you do that?" she asked him.

"H-he was g-going to hurt you. I-I c-c-couldn't let him." He told her, he was so cold that it was unbelievable.

"Frankie, stay awake! Please Frank, don't die!" Shego said to him. Frank saw that his friend actually had tears in her eyes! She never cried about anything!

"Sh-Shonna, I'm so sleepy. I-I love you." He told her, sleep began to take over him.

"Frank, NO! DON'T DIE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME, NOT LIKE THIS! FRANK, NO!" Shego shouted to him. He had barley heard her last words, but he still heard them.

* * *

Frank gasped as he took a deep breath, and sat up in his bed! His hand went to his chest, making sure it was sealed! He drew in another breath, noticing he was shaking like crazy! He hadn't dreamed of that night for ages! Why was he doing so now? He gasped and flinched as he felt the warm hand on his shoulder!

"Frank, are you ok? You're tenser than me in a fight!" the woman said as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I-I dreamed it. It was so real, every minute, every detail." Frank said, almost whispered.

Shonna looked and saw his left hand over the wound that she hated so much! The one wound that almost took someone she cared for away!

"It was that day, wasn't it?" Shonna asked him as she saw him rubbing it.

"That was years ago, why the hell am I dreaming about it now?" he asked as he wiped some of his sweat and hair out of his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. I would think you would be crazier than Drakken if you didn't have some kind of hang up about it." She said as she propped her chin on his shoulder.

"It's just a pain in the ass when I remember it! It's every single thing! From when we planned our moves, to when I passed out while – you were holding me." He said as he thought about it.

"Hey, I was young and worried! Don't put too much stock into that!" Shonna told him.

"This coming from the woman who just had wild passionate love making with me?" he asked as he kissed her on her lips.

"I thought it was sex." She told him as they started to kiss again.

"You call it what you want, just don't give me that bad ass routine. We both know that it's shot to hell. Shonna, do you have leave right away?" he asked her.

"Not really. Not unless Drakken calls." She told him as they kissed each other again, hoping that they wouldn't remember that night again for a while.

"Just stay here as long you can, please?" he asked her as he held her close.

"I'm not going anywhere." Shonna told him as they held each other and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Wade, there has got to be something else on this Phantom!" Kim told her genius friend!

"Phantom? Since when does he have a name?" Wade asked her.

"Since he took care of our last mission." Kim grumbled.

"Oh, so you're on first name basis, huh? And I thought you were dating Ron." Wade said, enjoying his fun.

"WADE!" Kim growled at him.

"Okay. I've been doing some digging, and I found one other recording of him. It was when he was in Houston. Kim, this isn't going to be pretty. I'm only going to show you the freaky part. This was when a 747 crashed right after lift off." Wade told her.

The clip started to play, showing a giant fire and a man with black hair that went to the base of his neck. His costume was similar to the one he wore now, but it looked more like cloth than it did armor. That's when Kim drew in a deep breath when the camera showed his face as he looked at the crash. His eyes were filled with tears, but it was the look in them. There was pure shock and horror in them. His mouth was open, trying to say something but only failing.

"Sir, are you okay? You're that hero guy aren't you? Hey, can you tell me what happened?" the camera man asked him.

"I-I couldn't save them." He whispered, the horror just seemed to spread through his whole face.

"Man, are you ok?" the camera asked him as he just stood there with the wind blowing through his hair.

"No." he whispered as he began to breath more deeply. His shoulders started to shake as he began to sob at the sight before him.

"No. No! No! NO! **AAAAAHHHHHHH!**" the Phantom screamed, and his yellow glow seemed to glow around his hands like a torch and just exploded in a bright burst of light! The camera man looked around, but couldn't find him! He could hear him screaming, but it seemed to grow distant and fast! He looked up, and only saw a white streak from where a jet had been flying. That's when Wade appeared again

"What happened?" Kim asked her friend.

"The 747 lost it's engines and was going down. He didn't make it until after it hit the ground. When he went to try and save the survivors, it exploded as he approached it. There was nothing he could do. No one saw him again for four months. That was when he resurfaced in New York." Wade told her.

"So it looks like he has some major issues." Kim told him, looking for a reason not to trust this guy.

"I didn't say anything! Remember what happened last time you jumped to conclusions?" Wade asked her, reminding her about the time she met Yori.

"Don't remind me! Where did you find this, anyway?" Kim asked him.

"Some site dedicated to embarrassing famous people. They even have the infamous 'tweeb' photo of you." He told her, referring to when her twin brothers posted a photo of her in the morning on-line.

"Well, thanks for the info Wade." Kim said as she was fixing to turn of her Kimmunicator.

"Hold on, I also found out some information about Harris. It seems our photographer was treated for multiple knife wounds last year. I did some checking, and found out he was sent to get some photos of a local gang war." Wade told her.

"It turned ugly?" she asked him.

"Major ugly, Kim. The cops found about nine gang members in an alley with plasma burns, and Mr. Harris' wallet." Wade told him.

"Plasma burns? That means Phantom saved him that night!" Kim told him.

"Not too long after that, Frank was able to get a photo of the Phantom during his next assignment." Wade told her.

"Maybe Frank knows more about the Phantom than he's letting on." Kim said to herself.

"Maybe he does, or maybe he doesn't. I'll keep you posted if I find anything else." Wade told her and cut the transmission.

Kim sat in her bean bag chair and held her Pandaroo as she thought about what she had just seen. She could tell he was upset in that video. Sure, she had been upset when she failed a mission, but not like that. He had the look of someone who had just let the world down. Her mind drifted back to the information about Harris. Maybe he did know something. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for her to call first to let him know she needed more information.


	9. The Boss' Orders

Thank God for day off's fom work! Over 1000 hits to this story now! It's amzing what can give an author a little push in his witting! Anyway, here's the next installment in this story, and I hope you enjoy it. As before, all I ask is no flames. Oh, I don't own Kim Possible and I don't work with Disney.**

* * *

**

**One month later.**

Drakken sat in his lab with a look of anger twisted in his face.

"SHEGO, THIS IS DRAKKEN! SHEGO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Drakken shouted into his communicator, trying to contact his assistant. It was morning, and he had been trying to contact her all through the night. The only problem wasthat she wasn't answering!

"Drakken, WHAT IS IT?" the voice of his assistant shouted at him, sounding obviously pissed. For some other reason, she also sounded like she was out of breath.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for hours! What have you been doing? And – are you hyperventilating?" he asked her, noticing that she was indeedbreathing rather hard.

"I – I was training was all! Now you better have a damn good reason for interrupting me!" she told him.

"I have a job you need to do tonight! A brand new breakthrough has just occurred in the genetics lab at Upperton University, and I need all the hard drives from their computers." he told her.

"All the hard drives from the computers? Drakken, what are you planning now?" she asked him.

"I'll tell you in due time, Shego! Just make sure you get those hard drives!" Drakken said and cut off the comm. Signal.

* * *

"I hate it when he does this! He doesn't tell me one damn thing, making me figure it out!" Shonna said as she sat back on the mattress. She turned around and saw an uncomfortable look on her boyfriend's face.

"You're going to tell, aren't you?" Shonna asked him, knowing he wasn't like her. He wasn't evil.

"Tell on you? About what? I just heard you talking to your boss about something to do with work." He told her.

"You aren't telling? I thought you were still a good guy?" she asked him, a little puzzled.

"I also said I would support you in any way I could. I lost you once, so I'm not about to lose you again by turning you into the police." He said as he moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"This is why I left. I knew you were going to pull this!" Shego groaned as she fell onto the mattress.

Frank rolled and was propping himself above her, and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Shonna, you corrupted me long before now. I'm not a sidekick anymore, and I'm not little Miss Possible. I don't care what you do for a job, as long as you don't get hurt." He told her.

Shonna was glad to hear him say that, but a little shaken at it. She had never heard him state the fact he wasn't helping people anymoreso easily.

"Don't do that." Shonna told him.

"Do what?" he asked her.

"Don't avoid doing what you know is right. I want the man I fell in love with, and I don't want him to change." She told him as he caressed his cheek. Frank let out a deep sigh.

"How about this, instead? This one is a freebie. I won't talk to police, or Possible. From now on, you keep your conversations with Drakken secret. But if I hear one little glimpse of an evil plan, then you'll have the whole army on your ass if I have to call them!" he told her.

"I know I'm going to regret this later, but that's just fine." Shonna said as they kissed each other.

"I think you're going nuts." He told her as he kissed her again.

"I can say the same thing about you." she said to him as they broke their kiss.

"No, I'm just insane." was all Frank said as they laid down on the bed, and Frank held her tightly as they almost dosed off into sleep once again.

That was when they heard the knock at his door.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" Frank asked himself as he held his girlfriend close to him.

"Ignore it, they'll go away." Shonna told him, relaxing her head on the pillow next to his.

"Mr. Harris? It's Kim Possible! I need to ask you some more questions!" the voice said, making Frank and Shonna's eyes bolt open.

"OH SHIT!" both of them said in unison as they leapt out of the bed, trying to find each other's clothes!

"What the hell is she doing here?" Shonna asked as she tried to get her jumpsuit on!

"I took a photo of some vigilante when I was in New York! She called a few days ago and I forgot! She's trying to see if I know anything about him!" he said to her as he tried to get his pants on without falling over!

"Vigilante? Why would she be interested in a vigilante?" Shonna asked as she zipped up her jump suit.

"He blew up some building a few weeks ago!" he said as he flung a shirt over his head.

"Wait a minute! Was this guy in black?" Shonna asked him.

"Not now! Hide in the closet! If you try to sneak out, she'll see you!" Frank told her.

"You didn't answer my question!" Shonna told him, blocking his door with her arm.

"Not now! As soon as she's gone, okay?" he asked her.

"As soon as she's out of here!" she told him and bolted inside the closet!

Frank ran his hand back through his hair, took a deep breath, and opened the door to see Kim Possible on his front porch.

"Miss Possible, I'm glad you decided to knock and not pick my lock." He told her as he tried to keep his puppy from running out the front door.

"May I come in for a minute?" she asked him.

"Sure. Look out for Ginger, she's teething." He told her as he let her inside his home.

"So what is it this time? More questions about my best friend?" he asked her, trying his best to keep her from seeing he was nervous.

"New York, actually. My sources found out you were in a gang war on assignment?" she asked him as she sat on one of his couches.

"Yes, that's correct. It's common knowledge and I'm pretty sure I told you about it last time you were here." He told her.

"Then why were your attackers found with plasma burns?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked her.

"Your attackers were found unconscious, with plasma burn injuries. Your wallet was found at the scene of the crime, and you were able to capture the only available photo of the Phantom not too long after." She told him.

"Miss Possible, I don't even remember how I got out of there. I wasn't just stabbed, I was also physically beaten within an inch of my life! I blacked out when one gang banger knocked me upside my head! I woke up in the emergency room a couple of hours later." He told her, helping his dog climb onto the couch with him.

"I find that hard to believe! You take a photo of him a few days after he saves you, and he follows you to the Tri-City area! If you have any knowledge about this man, I want to know!" Kim said, getting frustrated from their conversation.

Frank was glancing to the hallway every now and then, hoping Shonna wouldn't want to try and fight the red head in front of him. He almost had a heart attack when he saw her head peeking from the hall.

"Miss Possible, I'm telling you the truth. I don't know what happened! The last thing I remember was a blow to my head, and waking up in the last place I ever want to be!" he told her.

"Last place? A hospital is there to help people."

"**BULL FUCKING SHIT IT IS!**" Frank shouted, making Kim jump a little, and sending his puppy hiding underneath the couch.

Immediately, Frank had a look of guilt on his face as he tried to fish his puppy out.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Possible. I just don't trust hospitals anymore." He told her as he was able to get his puppy out from underneath his couch, trying to calm her down as he stroked behind her long ears.

"Mr. Harris, is there a reason you're hiding something?" she asked him.

Frank took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly as he bit his lip.

"I have some issues with hospitals. I haven't trusted them for a while." He told her.

"Because you were shot?" Kim asked him, confused by his response.

"_That's right, I told Possible about when I was shot!"_ Frank thought to himself.

"It's a touchy subject, but it doesn't have anything to do with me being shot." He told her, not wanting to bring up the subject of his grandfather.

"Mr. Harris, I can tell you're hiding something. If this has anything to do with your ex-girlfriend, I'm sorry. But I'm trying to find out about a lunatic with a hero complex, a psychotic villain with a love for causing pain, and both have enough power to blow out two stories of a building!" she told him.

Kim noticed as his jaw tightened, and saw a few veins starting to throb along his neck.

"Miss Possible, I honestly don't know anything about this guy! I don't why the hell he followed me! If he saved me, than I owe him my thanks. But I hate New York, I don't like remembering all the hell I went through, and I don't know why that son of a bitch followed me! And the reasons I hate hospitalsare very personal. I've been nice, and I've opened old wounds to answer your questions. But I'm loosing my patience with you. You are a lot like Shonna, and you most likely have her stubbornness as well!

But let me tell you this now, I'm out of the hero business! I don't want to have anything to do with anything that reminds of Team Go, or Go City! If you find this guy, tell him to leave me the hell alone! The only thing I got from heroes was a gun shot, and a broken heart! And right now Miss Possible, you've stepped over the line. I've tried to be nice, and I've tried to answer your questions. But I don't like people coming in here, and thinking they know every damn thing about me! So please don't be offended when I say, get the fuck out of my house!" he said as he set his puppy on a near by chair.

Kim was upset, and frustrated. This guy was hiding something from her, she could tell from the way he was acting. But she knew she was starting to push it. The last thing she needed was him calling the police on her.

"I'll go for now. But if you're hiding anything from me, I'll find out! I don't like the building he blew up more than anyone else, but that's not an excuse for him to endanger lives! If you're hiding him, you're going down with him!" she told him and walked out of the door.

Frank just took a deep breath, and let out slowly as he popped his wrists, and popped his knuckles as he clinched his fists. One thing had changed about him, his temper had gotten shorter since Shonna left that note! SHONNA! Frank made a mad dash for his room, but didn't find her! He saw the bedroom window opened, and no sign of Shonna's things. Frank bit his lip, and slammed his fist into the wall, breaking through the plaster! Frank just shook his fist and he mentally kicked himself for that! He tried to escape New York, and now a part of it had followed him and was turning his life upside down!

* * *

"KP, aren't you going way overboard here?" Ron asked his girlfriend as they sat her car, on their way back to Upperton U.

"Ron, he's hiding something! He kept avoiding something, and was seriously pissed off when I brought up the subject of hospitals!" Kim told Ron as she gulped a bottled water.

"Well, he did get shot." He told her.

"I think it's more than that. I had Wade do a search on him again, and I'm waiting for his reply." Kim told him.

"Kim, remember the incident with Yori and me?" he asked her, trying to remind her on how overboard she went with that situation.

"Ron, I need to know who this guy is! He's too big a risk to innocent people!" she told them.

"That, and he's hogging all the action when it comes to crime fighting." He told her in a matter of fact tone.

"What are you implying?" Kim asked him.

"Maybe you're feeling threatened that you have some competition now?" Ron asked her, with Rufus nodding his head in agreement.

"I'M NOT FEELING THREATENED!" she shouted as Ron grabbed onto the dashboard for dear life!

That's when the dash board started to beep, making Ron lift a confused eyebrow.

"Wade installed a Kimmunicator inside the car. What's the sitch?" Kim asked as a monitor appeared out of a compartment in the dash.

"I did the research like you asked. I'm starting to feel like a ghoul doing this, but I think I found out why he hates hospitals. His grandfather died in one, major malpractice! From what it looks like, they botched with his medication." Wade told her.

"Can you display the information?" she asked him.

In under a second, the medical files were displayed before her, with the details on what Harris' grandfather went through. Kim pulled over so she could read all of the data that was projected in front of her.

"Fifty-four straight days in the ICU?" Ron asked out loud as he read the reports.

Kim just started feeling like a heel as she read the reports before her.

"I think I owe him an apology. I was so sure that was the connection." Kim said as she finished reading the reports.

"What do you think something like this does to a guy?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know, but I don't think I helped. He's still hiding something though. I doubt it's his grandfather." Kim told her best friend.

"Try and find that out later, I just got a hit from your site. Silent alarm went off at Upperton U's genetics labs! Better get there in a hurry!" Wade told them.

"We're on it Wade!" Kim said and floored it!

* * *

Shego was bored out of her wits! There wasn't any kind of challenge to her at all! Just snatch and grab? Drakken was planning something bigagain, and she was probably going to be forced to find out on her own! Again! She hated it when he played games with her like this. Well, he wasn't clear on which hard drives she wanted, so she grabbed the hard drives from all the computers in that wing. It looked like she had gotten most of them. As she walked out into the hall, she got the feeling she was being watched.

"It took you long enough." Shego said as she attached the bag to her belt, and ignited her hands.

"You know, there are other ways to cheating on final exams." A familiar deep voice said from the darkened hallway. His face was soon highlighted by the yellow glow of his hands.

"This time, I ask the questions!" Shego said as she assumed her fighting stance.

"Okay, but I choose the battlefield. How about a little higher up? I need some fresh air." He said and placed his hands together.

There was a bright flash, and Shego shielded her eyes. She had to wait a few seconds before the white glare went away, but she didn't see the man in black! She thought about what he had said, and grinned when she solved his riddle. She bolted for the nearest stairwell, and made her way to the roof!

There he stood, his back facing her. She ignited her hands and ran toward him! She made a strike for him, only for him to turn around, grab her wrists, and threw her downonto the rooftop!

"Who are you?" she demanded from him.

"Call me Phantom." He told her as he looked at her, his hands glowing.

"All right, then how about this one? Why are you here?" she asked him as she stood and made an attack for him! He blocked and held both her wrists as he looked at her.

"That depends on what you're doing with Frank!" he said as he looked at her.

"How do you know him?" she asked him as tried to break free.

"You haven't changed! You're always thinking about yourself! Just like you were in High School!" he said as he let her go, and fired a burst of plasma that sent her flying backwards!

"WHO ARE YOU?" she screamed as she got back to her feet and charged him, only to be met with a foot to her sternum! She looked up to see a familiar red head standing in front of her.

"One at a time, Shego!"Kimsaid and took her defensive stance.

"Great, two pains!" Shego said as she launched an attack against Kim.

Ron made it to the roof to see Shego and Kim fighting, with the Phantom only watching. This confused Ron as he watched the fight progress.

"Dude, aren't you going to help?" he asked the man in the flowing cape.

"Not yet. I want to see what this girl's got." The Phantom said as he watched their form. He had to admit, Kim was good. What amazed him more was that she was getting the upper hand on Shego! The smile soon vanished as she saw Shego land a lucky kick to Kim's chest while she did a back flip!

"Now I help!" the Phantom said as Ron ran to check on Kim!

Shego had her hands lit, and was getting ready to fire a blast of plasma as Kim rubbed her chest, trying to regain her footing.

"I always said it was better to burn out than to fade to away!" Shego said as got ready to blast her enemy! That's when she felt someone grabbed her and put her in a full nelson hold!

"NO! I'm not letting you do this!" the Phantom shouted as he tried to keep her from breaking free!

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, trying her best to get away from the costumed weirdo.

"I'm keeping you from making a huge mistake! Whatever it takes!" he said as he continued to hold her.

She felt something warm at her feet! She glanced down and saw the masked man feet were glowing yellow, and growing brighter! Ron and Kim looked in amazement at the sight! Soon, blasts of energy fired from his feet, launching Shego and the Phantom into the night sky of Upperton! Ron and Kim just gazed at the streak of yellow that was flying away from them.

"H-he can fly?" Ron asked as he kept looking up into the sky, while Kim's jaw hung open.

* * *

"YOU CAN FLY?" Shego screamed as she and The Phantom flew in between the tower like buildings of Upperton! This was proving difficult as the Phantom was trying to keep his hold on her and maneuver!

"Another little trick of mine!" he said as he tried to make sure he wasn't going to hit anything!

"I've got tricks of my own!" Shego shouted as she began to use the back of her head to try and hit him!

She kicked and squirmed, trying to break free! The Phantom kept holding her tight! He tried to maneuver, but it was proving more and more difficult!

"Not until you cool off!" he said as he tried to hold tighter.

**WHAM!**

The Phantom's back impacted with the side of a tall skyscraper, knocking him unconscious and loosening his grip on Shego! Shego ignited her hands, and tried to grab something, but the whole building was too slick! She looked down and saw the roof of another building rushing up to them fast! She had to find away to grip the building and quick! Too late!She flet the hard impact and she instantly blacked out!

Shego slowly opened her eyes, and tried to focus them! Her head was killing her, as well as her right arm! She propped herself up on her left arm and scanned the area around her. She saw she was on a rooftop, and saw a black form lying unconscious not too far from her. As she stood to her feet, she saw something not too far from where she had landed. She walked to it, and saw it was the black domino mask that the Phantom had been wearing! She looked to man lying still, hoping to get a glimpse of his face. His long hair was covering it, masking his features. She slowly walked to the unconscious form, taking her time as she walked. Her footing wasn't perfect, and was trying to let her mind regain its balance. She knelt down and began to reach over to move the hair from his face. That's when she heard the too familiar sound of Kim's grappling gun! Shego ran to the edge of the roof and signaled for her hover craft! She waited anxiously for the hover craft, not knowing how long she had until the cheerleader showed up! She thanked God when it arrived right when she heard the grappling hook being fired again! As she flew away from the rooftop, she checked her belt and sighed a breath of relief when she saw she still had the bag of hard drives! She was hurting, and she was mad! She would drop these off with Dr. D, and then she would head home! No, not home. She didn't feel like being alone tonight. She knew just where to go after she dropped off the hard drives!

* * *

Kim and Ron had used Wade's genius to track where they might have flown. While they were searching the rooftops, they saw the broken window on one of the buildings. When they arrived to their destination, they saw the form of the Phantom lying still. Ron and Kim rushed to his side, trying to see if he was alive.

"I've got a pulse!" Kim said as she placed two fingers against the side of his neck. Ron was looking for Shego when he found the mask.

"KP, I think he lost something." Ron said as he picked up the mask and handed it to Kim. Kim just looked at it as she took it from Ron. She heard him moan, and turned just in time to see the Phantom sitting up and holding his head, the long hair hiding his features.

"W-where's Shego?" he asked her.

"Not here." Kim said quietly.

He turned around, holding his head in his hands as he groaned. He ran his hair back as he lifted his aching head up and opened his eyes to see Kim and Ron take in a sharp gasp! The Phantom looked at them weird before he noticed what Kim was holding!

"Oh shit!" he said as he felt his face, realizing that they saw who he really was! The Phantom jumped to his feet, ran to the edge of the roof, and flew off into the night as the plasma blasts from his feet sent him flying off into the night sky.

"Kim, did I see who I thought I saw" Ron asked her. Kim looked at the mask in herhands and thought about it.

"No, Ron. We didn't. It was too dark, and we couldn't see a thing." She said as she got up and called Wade to let him know that Shego had gotten away.

"Are you sure, Kim?" Ron asked her, knowing what she was hinting at.

"I'm sure." She said as she got the grappling hook ready. Shewanted to know who the Phantom was. Now, it just felt like a hollow victory. Not because of how she found out, just because she now knew who he was.


	10. Later On

lordshego, I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to everyone else who has submitted reviews. Well, I've been on a writting storm since I last posted. I have a lot more to write, but I'm posting what I've already edited.I hope you readers like it. Don't worry, more of the story to come.

* * *

Frank was finishing up a sketch he had been working on when he heard something pound on his door! He got up and looked through the peep hole in the door, and saw a sight that brought an instant smile to his face. 

"Shonna? What are you doing back here so soon?" he asked her as he opened the door.

She just wrapped her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips with everything she could give. Frank just returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She broke the kiss when breathing became an issue, looking at Frank's face.

"Wow! I'm not complaining, but what brought that on?" he asked her.

"Very bad day at work, don't ask for details." She said and kissed him again.

Frank closed the door with his foot as he lifted Shonna partially off the ground, trying his best not to hit any furniture. They broke the kiss when Frank's knee made contact with the wooden arm of the couch.

"Maybe I should make you mad more often." He said with a slight smile.

"That's just a preview, big boy. Come here!" she said as they both of their lips embraced themselves, tripping over each others feet, and landing on the floor.

* * *

Shonna and Frank just held each other in the lamp light of Frank's living room as the chilled air from the air conditioner cooled their naked bodies. He held her in his arms, gently stroking her raven hair as she lay partially on top of him with one leg draped over him. 

"Shonna, I have to find a way to piss you off A LOT more often." He said as he still tried to regain his normal breathing. Shonna just let out a laugh at his little comment.

"My little moods don't always end like this." She said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Spoil sport." He said as he just held her closer, enjoying the feel of her smooth, silk like skin.

"What did piss you off?" he asked her.

"Work stuff." She told him, not wanting to tell him the details of the job Drakken had sent her on.

"So, just give me the basics." He told her.

"You'll find out on the news anyway, Drakken sent me to do something. I'm not saying what. It was something simple. I was about to get out of there, when this dork in black showed up. He was good, but he had my powers!" she told him.

That's when she felt Frank's body stiffen a little.

"Did he have yellow plasma bursts?" he asked her.

Shego propped herself on one elbow and looked at him weird.

"Is this the same guy in the photo you mentioned? I heard the way you talked about him before I bugged out." she asked him.

"I took that photo of him not too long after the gang war." He told her.

"Who is this guy?" she asked him.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want to talk about work." He told her, as a small smirk appeared on his face.

Shonna just got a small menacing look on her face as she straddled Frank.

"If you tell me, I can give you a nice little reward." She said as she started to move her hips back and forth against him.

She was glad when she felt it was giving the desired effect, and as she heard him draw in a sharp breath of air.

"Now you're just being mean." He told her, trying his best to control himself as he slowly massaged Shonna's legs from her calves to the middle of her thighs.

"Tell me what I want to know, or I'll get up and go home." She said as she leaned toward him, a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Oh, no you don't!" Frank told her.

Shonna let out a surprised scream as Frank had sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and had her on her back with her arms pinned above her head before she could act!

"How the hell did you do that?" Shonna asked him, still trying to figure out what had just happened.

"I learned a few things going through the hell known as New York. Like a few more self-defense moves." He said, as he moved his hips against hers, making her let out a soft moan.

"You know, I'm going to get you for this!" she said with a small smirk as Frank slowly moved his hips against hers again.

"That's then. This is now." Frank told her as he lowered his head and gently bit her neck as he hit his mark when he moved his hips again. She let out a soft moan as he slowed his movements to almost a crawl.

"Damn it, you're teasing me!" Shonna said as he kissed a trial upwards on her neck.

"Hey, I'll stop right now and take a cold shower." He said as he slowly moved his hips again.

"If you stop now, I'll kill you!" Shonna said as she let out another soft moan.

Frank had let her arms go, and held her close to him, kissing her deeply.

She wrapped one arm around his back as her other hand held the back of his head, both enjoying the sensations of the moment.

"I hate you right now." She told him as her nails dug into his back.

"Why? Because I won't tell you about the guy in black?" he asked her.

"No, for not letting me be in control!" she said as she let out a moan, both of them were close. Frank just kissed her with a passion as both enjoyed the final moments of their love making in each others arms.

Shonna was still breathing deeply as Frank moved off of her so they could regain their energy. She rotated on her side, and just looked at the man next to her with a small smile on her face.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked him.

"Instinct I guess. I have a very overactive imagination." He told her.

Shonna let out a laugh as Frank gently moved a few strands of her hair aside.

"How many girls did you practice that on, honestly?" she asked him.

"None. My last girlfriend was five years ago, remember?" He told her.

"You honestly haven't had sex for five years?" she asked him.

"Actually, it's five and a half. Until a few weeks ago that is." He told her as he blushed.

"Frank, there isn't any way I could go five years! Plus, you might not have to go that long again." She told him with a smile as she curled up against him.

"His name is Phantom. Not much else is known except he shows up, stops crime, and disappears. He showed up in New York right before I moved there. I heard he was based somewhere in Texas, but I didn't find out the rest." He told her as he held her and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, okay." Shauna said as sleep started to overpower her. Soon, both lovers were asleep in each other's arms in a gentle embrace.

* * *

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect in every way! Are you sure she doesn't know you stole it?" Drakken asked his hench men. 

"No sir. She was with the monkey man when we took it. She won't even know who stole it when she gets back." The tall goon told Dr Drakken.

"Good, very good indeed! Now leave me be! I have some work to do!" Drakken said as he waved for the hench men to leave.

After they were gone, he opened the bag Shego had delivered him. One or two hard drives were destroyed, and he hoped they weren't the ones he needed. It would be a pain to reconstruct them, if he could! Shego must have been in some kind of fight, otherwise she wouldn't have been as mad as she was when she had stormed out. After he would learn what he would need, he would only need a few samples. Then, his plan will be complete and the world would bow down to him! Now if he could only find the manual to over half the stuff he had in his lab!

* * *

**In the four months that had gone by,** Shonna and Frank couldn't be happier. Drakken hadn't sent her on that many missions, so they had much more time to spend together. Frank had finally landed a job for the Middleton Times as their new photographer and was finally getting a steady pay check. Frank was sitting in his studio, working on another painting when he heard a knock at his front door. He wiped his hands on a towel and walked toward the door expecting his girlfriend. 

"Hello gorgeous, didn't expect – Miss Possible?" Frank asked as he noticed who was standing there.

"Hello Mr. Harris. Were you expecting someone?" Kim asked him.

"No, I wasn't. Come in, please." He said as he caught ginger as she bolted for the door.

"I see your dog grew." Kim said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Puppies do that. Listen Miss Possible, I think I know why you're here." He said as he set his dog down, instantly heading toward Kim.

"Actually, I came to apologize about my last time here. I didn't know about your grandfather, and I'm sorry." She said, trying her best to not show her embarrassment.

"Apology accepted. You know, I wasn't lying when I said that you and Shonna have a lot in common. Of course she wouldn't apologize so quickly. Or even at all. But what are you going to do about the other thing?" he asked her.

"What thing?" she asked him.

"Miss Possible, please don't. You and I both know the true identity of the Phantom. I was wondering what you were going to do about it." He told her.

"That, huh? As far as I'm concerned, it was too dark that night and I didn't see anything." Kim told him. Frank just raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"You're pulling my leg, right? What happened to that when Phantom went down, I would go down as well?" he asked her.

"I was frustrated, I admit it. When I get my mind set on something, I," Kim started.

"You become border line obsessed and won't stop until you get the answer or you're forced to stop? Maybe a little threatened that you had another hero to compete with?" he asked her.

"I wasn't threatened!" she said as Frank just started to smirk at her.

"Okay, maybe I was a little threatened." Kim said as she fell onto a chair, and soon had a twenty pound basset hound puppy in her lap.

"At least you can admit it. So what do we do now, Miss Possible?" Frank asked her.

"Mr. Harris, you can call me Kim." She told him and offered her hand.

"Well Kim, you can call me Frank." He said and shook her hand.

"Can you tell me one thing, though? Where did the Phantom get his powers?" she asked him.

"Go City. The same meteor that hit the back yard of the Prego family." He told her.

"But I thought it was only Shego and her brothers in their yard that day." Kim told him as he sat down on the couch.

"They were, but that doesn't mean the _whole_ meteor crashed there. I did some research now and then when I had the free time. I was curious about those powers as well. From what I can tell, the meteor started to break up when it hit the Earth's atmosphere. I don't know why, but it split once it was over Go City. The main chunk of it hit Shonna's backyard, while the piece that broke away hit the Phantom's house." He told her.

"That's the only reasonable explanation I can think of. I guess it sounds plausible." Kim said and glanced at something in the dining room for a quick second before she began to crack a smile.

"What's so funny?" Frank asked her.

"I have a suggestion for you. Make sure you clean up everything after you have company." She said as she pointed to his kitchen as she started to snicker.

Frank turned to see what was so funny, and took a sharp breath and a gulp as he saw what she was pointing to. On a small bookcase filled with cook books, was a lacey black thong!

"Shonna!" Frank whispered under his breath when he remembered the last night. Frank turned a deep shade of red, and it only got worse as he heard Kim laughing at the look on his face.

"Um, I-I. It's not mine!" Frank said, trying to find a way to explain it without revealing who the owner is.

Kim had an idea who it might belong to, but she didn't want to say anything. Getting back together with an old girlfriend wasn't a crime.


	11. An Evening Together

Call me a softie, but I thought the story needed a little more romance. I'm planning on putting some more action later, but as I've said before: this is mainly a romance story. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

Shego was sharpening the claws on her gloves, making sure they were nice and sharp for when she got into her next fight! Hopefully with the Phantom! She had almost seen who the Phantom really was four months ago, but bugged out! She was so close, only to run off when Kimmie was fixing to show up! Who was she kidding; she wasn't in any shape to fight Kimmie again if she had showed up. Anyway, Frank had promised her a nice night on the town. One thing she could think to herself was that it was about time! Both were tired of meeting in secret, and wanted to do more than just wild, passionate sex. 

"_Wow, never thought I would start thinking like that." _Shego thought as she pondered over her thought.

She had told Frank some time ago that she had other partners since she became villain. Of course, none of them were a relationship. Some times when Kim had foiled their latest attempts, or she just needed some kind of companionship, so she would go to a bar and pick up a guy and have a one night stand. She wasn't some easy tramp, and always made sure the guy was wearing protection. If they ever got out of line, they would find a plasma burst to the crotch! She just hated the feelings afterward. The emptiness, or the loneliness. She had to admit, none of them were what she felt like when her and Frank were together. She also really hated feeling cheap when a few left her a few hundreds on her nightstand.

She had missed the closeness her and Frank had. She had been through hell and back growing up, and he had been there to help her back on her feet the entire time. Of course the same could be said for her. She remembered this weird little boy who pretended to be Superman and talked about books like they were the latest big hit movies. That's why the bullies started picking on him, roughing him up. She knew it was wrong for him to go through that, and that's when she took a sling shot she had snuck in and pegged the two bullies in the back of the head with a few pebbles she had found. When they turned on her, she kicked one in the shin and bit the other's arm! It was hard to believe that a kid in kindergarten could actually beat up two fourth graders. Her parents grounded her for three days, but she had earned a best friend that day.

"Shego, what in the world is wrong with you?" Drakken asked his assistant, shaking her from her memories.

"What are you talking about?" Shego asked as she started to file her claws again.

"Every now and then, you look like your daydreaming or something! It's been like that for the past four months! Ever since this Phantom person showed up!" Drakken said to her.

"How did you know his name was Phantom?" she asked him, wondering how she was going to hurt him if he had been spying on her.

"Shego, it's been on the news and in the papers! He's some new hero who's been saving lives in Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton! It's enough to make you sick! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to take the night off." He told her.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"I'm at a dead end with some of my projects right now. Until I can figure out a way around some of these road blocks, I'm giving you the night off. So go do whatever you've been doing lately." Drakken said as he walked out of the lab.

"Okay, now I am seriously confused here." Shego said to herself. Well, never looked a gifted horse in the mouth. Or so the old saying goes. Shego walked out of the lab and into the little room she kept in Drakken's lair. She shed her jumpsuit and put on a pair of jeans and an old Metallica T-shirt she had bought the last time she saw them on tour. She had tried to start wearing normal clothes again whenever she went to see Frank. She felt like she could just unwind and be herself again. True, she was herself when she and Drakken were out trying to conquer the world. It's just that she felt like she could be her old self again.

Shego got a few more things, and left the room. A few seconds more, Drakken stepped out of his hiding spot that he had built in the closet and started to search through the small dresser she kept. He soon smiled as he pulled out a hair brush with a thin layer of raven hair tangled in it. Drakken smiled as he plucked a few hairs from it, and put it in a small plastic bag. He just gave a small chuckle as he started to leave the room, but stopped short as he noticed something on the dresser he had never seen there before. A photograph in an elaborate silver frame! He took the framed photo and looked at it. It was a photo of a young Shego, sitting in a tree with a young man wearing a pair of glasses, andsitting on the limb below her. Both were smiling and seemed to be having fun.

"This might be very interesting." Drakken said as he took the photo with him.

* * *

Frank stood in the dining room, lighting two white candles. He wore a long duster, and had two glasses of champagne ready for both of them. He also had the large green box, with a black bow on top of it, sitting on the table top. He was hoping she had liked the gift he bought her. That was when his cat like smile spread across his face as he heard the door knock. He opened the door the door to reveal the raven haired woman of his dreams. 

"What's with the coat? Feeling like Dick Tracy or something?" she asked him.

"Just a little cold is all. You know how I get sometimes." He said and let her in.

Shonna had a smile on her face when she saw the champagne, the candles, and the gift on the table.

"What's all this?" Shonna asked her boyfriend asked as she set her backpack on the couch, and away from Ginger's biting range.

"You forgot? _You_ forgot your own birthday?" he asked her.

"My birthday? Oh my God, it _is_ my birthday!" Shonna said as she remembered what date it was. She hadn't really celebrated it since she joined Drakken and didn't really bother to remember it.

"Well, happy birthday anyway. This is for you." Frank said as he handed her the large green box.

Like a kid at Christmas, Shego ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box! Her eyes lit up as she pulled out a flowing, elegant, black designer dress from Club Banana!

"Oh my God! Frank, this is wonderful! This must have cost you a fortune!" she told him.

"Don't worry, you're worth it. But you better get ready though, or we're going be late." He told her.

"Be late for what?" she asked as she looked at the birthday gift.

She looked up to see Frank take off the duster, and reveal he was wearing a black tuxedo underneath! He took out two tickets from his breast pocket, and handed them to Shonna. She took the tickets to see they were front row center seats for the musical 'The Phantom of the Opera.' She had to keep from laughing when she saw the title.

"Frank, are you trying to sweep me off my feet?" she asked him.

"There's that. I also want to show off my beautiful girlfriend to everyone, and make every man in Upperton so envious of what they can't even touch in their dreams." He told her.

Shonna couldn't believe she was blushing at the remark he just made. Although, it would be fun to make some of those people there do a double take.

"Give me a minute." She said as she ducked into the bathroom.

Frank waited with a small smile on his face. He was glad the gift had such an effect on her. He had to guess at what her dress size was, so he bought it in the dress size she used to wear when they were in High School. He hoped it would fit.

"Okay, how do you I look?" Shonna asked as she walked out from the bathroom.

Frank saw the dress seemed to become a second skin, with the top of the dress stoppingbelowherarms and giving a little push to her cleavage. The lower part of the gown seemed to float around her.

"Shonna, you look – more amazing than you did at the prom." He said as he saw her.

"Frank, sweet talking only gets you everything." She said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"I don't want to spoil this, but we better get going. Once the doors close, they won't open until intermission." He told her as he held her in his arms.

"Then we better get going before I get any ideas." She said as they lightly kissed each other lips again.

* * *

Shonna was actually enjoying herself, and she was enjoying the musical. She had gone to an opera once, but fell asleep in the middle of it. This one, however, was better than a fat lady singing. It made it even better that Frank was holding her hand the entire time. During intermission, she had noticed several men kept looking at her, probably assuming she was the date or daughter of some rich movie star or millionaire. She really enjoyed the looks on their faces and when they almost fell over when they saw she was with a man like Frank. She was enjoying the show when her mind started to play a trick on her. It was when the Phantom was singing with the heroine, Christine, and they were singing together in an opera he had written. The Phantom didn't know that it was a trap, and it looked like they were both falling for each other as they sung. But that wasn't exactly what her mind put in place. As she watched the scene in front of her unfold, she didn't see the actors. She saw herself in the role of Christine, Frank in the role of her lover, and saw a certain Phantom take the place of another! 

Shonna was confused at this. She had tried rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the sight in her head, but it stayed there! That's when she saw herself, being held in the Phantom's arms. She saw herself almost content as the Phantom held her, singing to her.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. _

_Leadme, save me from my solitude._

_Say you want me with you, here beside you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go to._

Shonna, that's all I ask of--,"

"Shonna?" Frank whispered to her, breaking her free from the vision in her mind.

She shook her head and saw that it was the actors again. Christine had unmasked the Phantom to reveal he wasdisfigures beneath the mask, and the people around him were screaming with fear and horror.

"I'm fine, Frank. Just a small headache." She told him.

Shonna watched the rest of the musical, still confused at what she had just seen. She was trying to figure out why her mind was pulling something like this. She did enjoy the rest of the play though. She didn't know whether or not she liked the ending though. He had her lover tied up in his lair, and made her an ultimatum. Spend her life with him or he kills her lover. She kissed the Phantom, and the Phantom let them both go before he ran to hide from the mob that was hunting him. It was a bit corny, but in the end, she figured she liked it. Frank was escorting her out, when they were amazed to see that it was snowing outside! It was a sight both didn't expect.

"I guess this was pretty good birthday." He told her.

"Frank, this was the best birthday I've had in a long time. Thank you." She said as she kissed him, not caring who saw them.

"Shonna, I have one more gift for you." He told her as they broke their kiss.

"Frank, the dress and the play were enough." She told him.

"No, this one is important." He said as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a dark purple velvet box, and handed to her.

Shonna was nervous as she took the box, and almostgasped as she opened it. Inside it was a gold ring, with a green emerald the size of a small pebble. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

"F-Frank, is this ring what I think it is?" Shonna asked him.

"It's the same one I was going to give you five years ago when I thought I had found you." He told her.

Shonna couldn't fight it; she caught herself getting emotional over this. She removed the ring and looked at it, the light of the street lamps almost making it seem to glow with it's own inner light. She hugged Frank, holding him to her like he was fixing to float away. He held her, nervous at what answer she was going to give him.

"When do we set the date?" she asked him, a smile spreading across her face.

Frank held her tighter, and let out a small laugh. To his surprise, he lifted her off the ground, and spun her around as they both laughed uncontrollably.

"I love you, Shonna." He said as he lowered her back to the ground.

"Same here." She said as they kissed each other as the snow fell, and the two lovers enjoyed their moment together.

* * *

Like I said, this is a romance story. I hope it wasn't too corny or anything. All I ask is no flames. 


	12. Confrontations

I know this one is short, but I'm busy trying to get the rest of this story finished. There are more chapters coming! I'm just trying to get the rest done and edited. So the chapters should be coming more frequently! All I ask is no flames, and maybe a few more reviews.

* * *

Shonna stood there on one of the tallest buildings in Upperton, admiring the engagement ring that sat on her left hand. It seemed to almost out shine all the Christmas decorations that were starting to be placed everywhere. She didn't have any mission or assignments from Dr. D, and she just needed the fresh air. She might also see if the local jewelry stores had anything to go with her ring. She couldn't believe it though. The one person who meant something to her came out of the blue, and she was going to be married to him! Still, she had been wondering how they were going to make it work. She knew he had mixed feeling about her being a villainess, but he still stood by her. She knew he had overheard a few things when she was talking to Dr. D, but he still didn't do anything about it.

She knew he liked doing the hero gig, and knew this was getting to him. Shewould never havelet on, or admit it,but she would have stayed a hero for him. She thanked him silently so many times for not forcing her. Everything seemed almost perfect.

"SHEGO! We need to talk!" an all too familiar deep voice said behind her.

"And now my perfect moment's gone." She said to herself as she faced the Phantom. She didn't know why, but part of her was glad that he was there tonight. She hoped it was just because she wanted to try and beat him!

"Can't you ever leave me alone?" she asked him as her hands ignited.

"I didn't come to fight, I came to talk." He told her as he stood there, no smiles or jokes.

"Then talk before I get an urge to shove my foot up your ass!" she said as she kept her hands ignited.

"I want to know why your back with Harris." He told her.

"That's it! I'm getting sick of this, and I want answers!How do you know about me and him? For that matter, how do you know what I was like in high school? What are you, some kind of obsessed stalker?" she asked him.

"Use your head Shego. Or should I say Shonna. I was one of the few friends Frank had." He told her.

"And your telling me this, why?" she asked, not reallybelieving what he was telling her.

"Because I want to make sure you're not going to screw his life up again!" he told her, almost like he was trying not to growl at her.

"Who the hell are you? Paul? Clint? Which one of those theatre dorks are you?" she demanded, getting ready to attack the vigilante for the insult!

"He didn't tell you the whole story did he? Do you know what happened to him when you left?" he asked her.

"He said he looked for me, he told me that much." She told him.

"AFTER THAT! After he saw you on TV, when he saw that you were a criminal, he lost it! He ran away from home, Shonna! He literally gave up on everything! He dropped out of college, and left! His grandfather dying, you leaving him, and then you becoming a criminal was too much!" he told her.

"Bullshit! He wouldn't do anything like that!" she told him.

"YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT HAD TO TRY AND HELP HIM! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON HIM! He was heart broken when you left! He was convinced that when you said you were sorry in that letter, that you thought being with him that night was a mistake!" he told her.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!" she shouted and made an attack, only for the Phantom to dodge and trip her!

"He lived under a bridge for a month, Shonna! He left Go City, and everything that reminded him of you! He went to Texas, to his grandparents! I followed him, though. I helped him back on his feet, convinced him to do something with his life! You _should_ be _thanking me_!" he told her.

"For what? Butting your nose in where it isn't wanted?" she asked him as she stood up again.

"Would listen for once? He had given up on everything! I convinced him not too! I thought he would stay in Texas, but imagine my surprise when I find him snapping photos in a gang war in New York!" he told her.

"You're the one that pulled him out of there, aren't you?" she asked him.

"How do you think he got the photo of me, Sherlock? He knew who I was right off the bat, though. He's been keeping my secret since then. What I want to know is if you're planning on actually being there for him!" he said to her, a sneer forming on his face!

"Of course I plan on being there! What the hell do you think this means?" she asked him and showed him the ring.

"Bullshit! That doesn't tell me anything! I want to hear it from you, because I don't think he can survive another heart break! And I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!" he told her.

"Then why the offer to make me a hero again, huh?" she asked him, poking him in his chest.

"Because I knew he would find you sooner or later, and I didn't know how he would take seeing you again! Don't get me wrong, you two were the perfect couple in High School! But how do I know you're not just making him another notch in your belt of guys you've played for saps?" he demanded from her.

Shego slapped him across his face as hard as she could, making his head turn and ripping part of his mask!

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I would never do that to him! As hard it is for some asshole like you to believe, I actually love him! My heart died the day I pushed him away! I didn't want him to be evil, he was too good for that! So you can go fuck yourself and leave me and him alone!" she told him, her anger making her emerald eyes glow.

"You better mean that, Shonna! Because if he gets hurt again, I'm not going leave the kid gloves on!" he told her, and blasted off into the night sky!

"I wasn't lying when I said you had potential to be good again. Think about that!" the Phantom said and flew off.

Shego just kept looking at him with pure rage! How dare he talk to her like that! HOW DARE HE! No one ever had the balls to talk to her like that! She loved Frank, more than that bastard would ever know! She loved him!

"I do love him." Shego said to herself, realizing what that ring on her finger meant.

"I have to see for myself." She said and activated the homing device for her hover craft. She activated the comm. Device and called Frank's house.

"_Hi, I'm not here right now. I'm probably on assignment so leave the basics and I'll try to call you back."_ The machine said before it let out a beep.

"Hey Frank, its Shonna. Listen, I have a few things I need to check into. I'll be back in a few days, and I can tell you more about it then. But I am coming back. I love you." She said before she shut the link off. She felt like she needed to let him to know the last part. As soon as the hover craft arrived, she started flying to the one place she didn't want to go back to ever again in her life! Go City.


	13. Can You Go Home Again?

As I said, I'm trying to get this written as fast as my mind will think it. Please forgive any typos that appear. Again, all I ask is no flames. Please R&R.

* * *

It was weird, most of the neighborhood still seemed like it was frozen in time. It had been so long since she was back here, but it looked like everything had waited for her to come back. Even their old Elementary school was still the same! She did some checking before she came back and found out that Frank's parents still lived in their old home, and she hoped they were ready for a shock. She knew Frank's dad wasn't that forgiving sometimes, and would probably hate her for what she did to his son. She was honestly scared, because his dad had a talent for making people feel lower than whatever ate pond scum! Frank had always said that if it wasn't for him and his mother, his dad would be the real life Darth Vader. What was scarier was that was always an understatement! 

After she did her best not to look at her old home as she walked, she found herself at the front door of Frank's old house. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Thank God she wasn't in her jumpsuit since that might just add insult to injury. That's when she wondered if she should be wearing a blind fold right now?

The door opened, and showed a woman in her early fifties with shoulder length black hair that was turning gray. She just seemed to freeze as the woman saw her, and Shonna gave her a nervous smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Harris." She said as she looked at the woman.

"Shonna? Is that you?" she asked in the same voice she remembered.

"Long time, no see?" she asked her, wondering if she should run right now. She was surprised when the old woman grasped her in a warm hug, like a mother seeing her daughter again.

"It's good to see you again. Come in." the woman told Shonna as she led her inside.

As she walked into the house, she noticed a few things had changed since she was last there. Brand new TV, recliners, couches. She noticed a few more pictures here and there. She also smiled a little when she saw the Harris family portrait, with her in it, was still hanging on their living room wall.

"Shonna, it's been years!" Mrs. Harris said before she grasped her in another hug again. Shonna gulped as she saw Mr. Harris walk into the living room. His hair was still long, with it mostly gray and thinning at the top. She saw that he was walking with a cane now, and wore wire framed glasses like his son did. He seemed to freeze a little when he saw his wife hugging Shonna, then smiled a little bit.

"It's nice to see you again Shonna." He said as his wife broke her hug. Shonna was a little confused at Mr. Harris' reaction. For as long as she could remember, he had one serious sadistic streak that he tried to use as much as possible. So this was a little weird, even for her!

"Please, sit down." Mrs. Harris told her.

Shonna sat on the couch, while Mr. Harris sat in a recliner and Mrs. Harris sat beside Shonna.

"I know it's been a while, and I know I'm not in your good graces," she started to say before Mr. Harris raised a hand to stop her from talking.

"Shonna, it's okay. Frank calls us almost every other day. We know you two are back together again." He told her.

"I should have known that. Sill, I feel like I owe you two an explanation for what I did." She told them.

"Shonna we don't approve of what you do now, but Frank told us why you left. I'm glad you came here to tell us yourself." Mrs. Harris told her.

"Wait a minute! How can you twojust forgive me just like this? I mean look at what I've done!" Shonna told them, confused at their reactions.

"Shonna, you're like a daughter to us. Still, you are right. For a while, you weren't that well liked. I couldn't believe what you did that to Frank. After he stuck by you through so much. He even took a bullet for you.I will tell you this, I am glad you're back with Frank, but; I still can't approve of what you've chosen to do with your life." Mr. Harris told her.

Shonna just looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet their gaze. He didn't have to yell, it was the tone in Mr. Harris' voice that made the guilt wash over her. She didn't know how he did it, but he was just able to make guilt come out of nowhere and have it fill your entire body in no time flat! Of course her mind was telling her that she deserved it. She probably deserved worse than what she was feeling now.She hadn't just betrayed Frank when she left, she betrayed her second family. Thefamily that looked past the green skin and plasma when her own parents couldn't look past it at first!This made what she was about to say even harder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when Paw Paw died. I didn't even know. I-I wish I could've at least said goodbye." She told them. She felt Mrs. Harris embrace her in a hug, telling her it was okay.

"There's something I have to ask you, and it's the main reason I'm here. I ran into an old friend of Frank's, from High school. He said Frank ran away from home after he found out about my – career change. I was wondering if he was telling the truth or not." She told them.

Mr. Harris took a deep breath before he answered her.

"It's true. Frank didn't take it well at all, Shonna. We got a cal from a few of his college friends the day the news reported on your capture. They were in the Student Lounge studying foran exam when they broadcasted it. After the report, they said Frank just ran out of there. He didn't take anything with him, and we didn't hear anything from him. IT turned out that he went to Houston, to his other Grandparents.His other grandparents had moved there a month after my father died and left us the house in Middleton, so he decided to head out there to Texas. When his grandparents found him, he had been living under a bridge for quite a while. He was filthy, and just about starving to death. After they took him in, he stayed in his room for weeks." Mr. Harris told her.

Shonna just glanced down at the carpet, trying not to meet his disappointed gaze.

"It's all my fault." Shonna said to herself.

Mr. Harris heard what Shonna said and started talking again.

"They didn't give us too many details, but one day he just got up and went out. For a while he seemed normal. He was taking his camera with him, and seemed to be almost on some kind of rush when he would come home. They confronted him to see if he was on drugs, but it turned out he had been working out and got a job at a small paper as a photographer. Then something strange happened a few weeks later.

He went out one day on an assignment, and came back totally depressed. He stayed in his room for a week without saying anything. When he came out, hetoldhis grandparents he was moving to New York. They didn't know what had brought it on. He kept in contact with us, telling us about some of the things he went through. You should have heard him when he was telling us about a brand new car he had bought, and was stolen a week later!" Mr. Harris told her.

"Did they ever find out what happened to make him stay in his room for a week?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Frankly, he's been acting a little odd ever since he went to Houston. Maybe everything will go back to normal now that you're with him again." Mrs. Harris told her. That's when one question popped into Shonna's mind.

"Has he called recently?" she asked them.

"No, why do you ask?" Mr. Harris asked Shonna.

"That bastard!" Shonna said to herself as she shook her head. "We'll, something big has happened. We're still together, but I guess he's decided to let me tell you." Shonna said as she raised her left hand to show the ring Frank had given her. Mr. and Mrs. Harris just smiled as they started to congratulate their soon to be daughter in law.

* * *

"James, could you get that please?" Dr. Andrea Possible asked her husband as she hung Christmas decorations along the kitchen walls. 

"No problem, honey." Dr. Possible said as he finished hanging his twin son's stockings.

When he answered the door, he saw a man with long black hair, tied in a ponytail, and wire framed glasses standing at his door.

"Hi, is Kim Possible here?" he asked the man.

"Who are you?" he asked the man, guessing his weight for the calculations and adjustments he would have to make for a deep space probe.

"My name is Frank Harris, I'm a friend of Kim's from Upperton University." He told him, hoping the man in front of him would buy the lie he just told him.

"I'll check." The man said and closed the door again. In a few minutes, Frank was greeted by the red headed hero.

"Frank, what are you doing here?" Kim asked him.

"This is going to sound pretty pathetic. Besides the Phantom, you are the only friend I've got." He told her.

"What about the people you knew in High School?" Kim asked them.

"They're off doing their own things, and I lost contact with them over the years. Besides, I came here to tell you something, and ask you for a favor." He told her.

"Really? What is it then?" Kim asked him.

"First of all, I'm getting married." He told her.

Kim's eyes popped out her head when she heard this. He had only been here for a little bit, and he was engaged?

"Frank, I'm going to take a wild guess at who it is. Does she happen to have green skin?" Kim asked him.

"Kim, I love her. And after all this time, she still loves me." Frank told her.

"But how do you know she won't leave again? Frank, she has a very dangerous life and I doubt the police or Global Justice will just sit by and let you two get married in the open!" she told him.

"Kim, I'm not stupid. It's going to be hard, but I don't care. Would you want someone to talk you out of being with the one person you love?" he asked her.

"No, I wouldn't. Still, I would make sure she wasn't going to walk away from you again before you start picking out fine china." Kim told him.

"I think she's not. I got a call from my family, and she was there with them. She just told them about our engagement, and they couldn't be happier. That's why I need to ask you for a favor. I just need you to promise me one thing." He told her.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." She told him.

"Kim, promise me you won't try and bust her for a little while." Frank told her.

"Frank, I can't promise that!" she told him.

"Kim, Shonna and I are getting married next month. The last thing we want is a wedding behind bars. Please Kim." He asked her.

It went against Kim's gut instincts, and it was against her better judgment. However, she found herself coming to a reluctant decision.

"Okay, I won't try to bust her. You've got my word on that. I'm hoping everything goes well for you two." She told him.

"Thanks, Kim. That means a lot." Frank said as he gave Kim a hug. "Merry Christmas." he told her as he took off down the street. From the way he was smiling, she could have sworn he was ready to try and take on the world!

* * *

"This is interesting." Drakken said as he looked at the article he called up from a website archive. The article was about the incident at the Go City airport with Aviarious in 1998. Drakken had found it interesting that Shego had never mentioned her so called sidekick the whole time she was in his employment. Drakken smiled as he read the ending of the article, describing how Shego wouldn't leave his side. 

"Well, well, well! Next time Shego doesn't want to go along with my plan, I think I've found my little insurance policy." Drakken said as he called up the data on Frank's current location, and satellite footage of Shego entering the address listed on the data about Frank. Drakken just chuckled as he thought of a way to put his _sidekick_ into her place!


	14. Christmas Suprises

I know this is short, but I thought short and sweet would be better. I hope you like this one. And I don't mean to sound demanding, but I would like a few readers reviews on this. Enjoy.

* * *

Shonna slept soundly next to her boyfriend. At the same time, she started to feel all the guilt from when she pushed him away all those years. For five years, and even more, she had been playing the tough girl act. Not trying to let her own feelings get in the way of what she did, or even wanted to do. Now, she was finding it harder and harder to do. A few months ago, she would have fried anyone for calling her soft. But now she realized that's exactly what was happening to her. And she couldn't care less. Now she had few harder choices to make. She was getting married to the one person who had been there for her, and she had to decide if she wanted to continue working for Dr. D or not. Of course, that wasn't the only one. 

For a while, she had been dreaming of the Phantom! She didn't know why she was dreaming of the jerk! He was a skilled fighter, and most of their fights were coming to a stand still every time! This was frustrating! Of course, every time they fought to a stand still, he didn't even try to turn her in. One thing she knew was that they went to High School with her and Frank, but who was he? Frank knew one or two people from almost every clique in High School! How he did it was beyond her! He seemed so solitary during school that she was amazed that he knew anybody else besides her! She pushed the thought out of her head! It was Christmas Eve and she was planning on spending the whole evening with the one person who treated her like a princess just to make her smile!

Of course that was until she heard the comm link in her jumpsuit buzzing. This was really not the time, nor the place, to call her!

"Drakken, you better have a damn good reason for calling me right now!" she growled into the comm link!

"_Shego, I need you to go do some shopping for me!"_ Drakken told her,

"Shopping? Drakken, haven't you ever heard of the Internet?"she asked him.

"_SHEGO! I need you to steal about two pounds worth of diamonds! The machine I've built can only be powered by a certain amount of diamonds! If you do this for me, I'll give a holiday bonus!"_ Drakken told her.

She really didn't want to do this! But she could use the money, and it would be nice to stretch her legs.

"Give me about two hours to get ready." She said as she shut off the comm device. She slipped the jumpsuit on as carefully as she could, slipped the sleeping puppy next to Frank, and snuck out the dinning room window.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock in the evening when she finally finished the job. She thought it would be wise to get more diamonds in case Drakken wanted her to get more later on. Who knew jewelry stores had so many security measures! She threw the bag in her hovercraft and was about to jump in it when she saw a yellow light cast her shadow in front of her. 

"Shit! Why now?" she asked herself as she turned around to see the pain in her ass known as the Phantom.

"Last minute Christmas shopping?" he asked her.

"Can we skip the jokes? I really just want to go home." She said and ignited her hands.

"Okay. Since it's Christmas Eve, I'll be nice." The Phantom said and attacked.

Both were making precision moves and attacks! Both were able to get in a few lucky blows on each other, but they were still able to block most of each others moves! A few missed stomps, and dodged blows were making small cratersin the roof! The Phantom and Shego were doing more damage to the roof of the building than they were anything else! Shego made one lunge, both hands ignited, only for The Phantom to catch her by the wrists and slamming her against the door to the roof entrance! Both were grunting, fighting against each other's strength!

"You know, this is starting to become way too predictable!" Shego said as she looked at the Phantom in the eyes.

"You're telling me. How about the offer I made you?" he asked her.

"I thought you didn't trust me as far as you could throw me." Shego stated.

"I don't, but I believe in second chances. Especially for pretty women." The Phantom told her with one of his smirks.

"_He's actually flirting with me?"_ Shego thought to herself.

Shego happened to look up, and laughed at what she saw! The Phantom looked up, and couldn't help but chuckle as he saw mistletoe hanging over the doorway to the roof!

"You know, mistletoe is deadly if you eat it." He told her, trying to get their minds off of the laughing.

"Well a kiss is even deadlier if you mean it." Shego said, a wicked smile crossing her face.

She then leaned in and kissed the Phantom with a passion! For a few seconds it was only her in control, until the Phantom was responding by kissing her back and not even fighting! His hands released her wrists, and started holding her hands in his! That's when Shego realized what was happening, and pulled away from him with complete shock in her eyes!

"W-what am I doing? I-I'm sorry." Shego said before she jumped in the hover craft and sped away. The Phantom just watched her as she sped away, and looked a little confused himself.

"Damn." Was all he said as he watched her fly out of sight before leaving himself.

* * *

Shonna snuck in through the window, trying to figure out what she had done. She had completely forgotten about the diamonds she stole for Drakken, and had flown straight back to Frank's house. Her mind was still trying to process what she had done. She had kissed the Phantom! This guy was a pain in her ass, and always enjoyed it when he pissed her off and she kissed him! Not just a peck, but a full blown kiss! She was in love with Frank, she was happy with Frank! Why did she do that? And why did she enjoy it? What would Frank do when she told him? 

"Shonna, are you all right?" Frank asked her. She didn't realize she was just standing in the doorway to the hall. Frank was there, only wearing a pair of jogging pants and his hair tied back as he stood in front of her.

Shonna just bit her lip and held herself as she looked down, not wanting to see the look in his eyes.

"I really screwed up tonight." She said in almost a whisper.

"What happened? Did you lose a fight to Kim?" he asked her.

"I – I did something really stupid." She said as she tried to blink back the tears that were starting to form in her emerald eyes.

She felt Frank hold her tight as she just leaned into him.

"I'm here for you, Shonna." He told her as he stroked her hair.

"You won't after I tell you. I –I kissed the Phantom tonight. I didn't mean to, and I know he's your friend! I don't know what happened! We were fighting and the next thing I knew – I'm sorry!" she said as she let the tears fall, waiting for him to push her away and end their relationship right then and there. To her surprise, he held her tighter and continued to stroke her hair.

"Don't worry about it." He said to her.

"Don't worry about it? I just kissed one of your friends and you say don't worry about it?" she asked her as the tears continued to fall on his bare shoulder.

"Did you regret doing it?" he asked her.

"Of course I did! I hate myself for it." She told him. She couldn't believe she was acting like this! She had faced deranged psychotics and was never scared for an instant! She had been slashed by knives, burned by flames, and had never even shed a tear from the pain! Now, waiting for a response from the person she cared for, she was terrified and crying. Terrified of loosing him, just because she had to act like little miss tough bitch!

He just held her close and kissed her forehead as she continued to sob. Frank held onto her in a gentle embrace and let her cry it out.

"Look up." He said to her. Shonna looked up and didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she saw mistletoe hanging above them.

"You know, mistletoe is deadly if you eat it." she told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Frank closed his eyes and took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"A kiss is even deadlier if you mean it." He whispered to her.

Shonna's eyes flew open as every part of her froze in place! She slowly lifted her head up and looked at Frank, his gaze was pointing down to the floor. He then looked at her with a solemn expression on his face.

"Frank, please tell me you ripped that off of a movie. Please tell me that's what you did." Shonna said to him, her eyes pleading.

Frank gently took her by the hand, and led her to his studio. He turned on the light, walked to a mural with a batman symbol painted across a night skyline. He pressed on the symbol, and part of the wall sunk in and flipped around. Shonna's jaw hit the floor as she saw the costume of the Phantom stand before her. Mask, cape, the whole thing. She just looked at Frank, and then back at the costume, trying to say something. When she couldn't say anything, she balled up her fist and knocked Frank out in one punch!

* * *

Author's Note(s): The mistletoe line is from Batman Returns. I thought it might fit well in the story. I don't own or work with DC comics or Batman by the way. 


	15. Christmas Morning

Thanks to Wanderer3, lordshego, whitem, Robert Teague, and the rest that have reviewed my story. There's still more to come but Thank you for your reviews. Enjoy this chapter, and all I ask is no flames. You can review if you want.

* * *

His head was pounding like a jackhammer was going to work on his skull! He tried to sit up, only for a strong hand to push him back down. He didn't fight it, his head was giving him too much trouble.

"Lay still. I didn't know I hit you that hard. If I did, I would have hit you harder." A voice said that he recognized.

"You're still here?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I am. Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? You had me believing you were two people, and I was scared I had kissed another man." She told him, a very pissed look on her face.

"I didn't want you to hate me." He told her simply.

"Hate you? You thought telling me this way would make me not hate you? I should deck you again just for saying that!" she told him, not really believing him.

"How was I supposed to tell you? Good Morning Shonna, I love you and I'm the Phantom?" he asked her as he rubbed his head.

"How could you do that? You were almost another person when I fought hi- when we fought! How could you be so cold, so – like me!" she asked him, but smiling inside that some of her had rubbed off on him.

"That was a part of being the Phantom. I also had to make sure you really loved me." He told her.

"You didn't believe that I did? You haven't trusted me this entire time?" she asked him.

"I have trusted you Shonna, but look at your track record. You left me without a word and never even tried to contact me! Do you honestly blame me for acting like that? Do you really blame me for wanting to see if you would actually stay?" he asked her.

She had balled up her fist to punch him again until she thought about it, and he actually had a point. After what she did to him, who could really blame him?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Like years ago that you had powers like me?" she asked him, her voice a little more calmer.

"I didn't want you to hate me like you hate your brothers." He told her.

"What?" she asked him.

"You hated your brothers, you hated Team Go, and you hated playing the role of a hero. That day I saw you fighting with them, where you threatened to quit? I went there to show you I had powers like yours. The meteor that crashed into your house split above Go City. Like a twist of fate, the smaller half hit my yard. It took a few years for my powers to show, but they were just like yours. I thought you didn't have to feel so alone anymore, even when you were around them! When I saw how you hated being a hero, I thought you would hate me if you saw that I also had meteor powers." He told her.

"Frank, for a smart person, you are the stupidest moron I've ever known!" she told him.

"You're telling me. I wanted to tell you so I could be close to you. That's why I tried to be a member of Team Go. When I realized how the others didn't even think of me as one of them, I didn't want to tell them either. If they didn't respect me when I was myself, then screw them!" he told her as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temple! The headache felt like it was the size of Mars!

"It took you that long to realize that? Then what were you doing in Houston?" she asked him.

"Training. Photography was a hobby, but I finished what you tried to teach me." He told her.

"What do you mean?" Shonna asked him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"The kung fu, remember? Before, and after, Aviarious shot me, you tried to teach me how to defend myself. I now know 14 styles of martial arts like you." He said with a smile. She just playfully punched him in the arm.

"What about when you were in your room for a week?" she asked him.

"Boy, you really did talk to my parents. A 747 was having trouble taking off. I picked it up on a police scanner and I rushed over there as fast I could. I couldn't fly yet, so I ran. The jet was already crashed, and I tried to rush over to it to see if there were any survivors." He told her, then he went quiet.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Th-the jet exploded when I was two feet away from it. I remember falling and tumbling. When I stood up, the whole thing was engulfed in flame. There was nothing left! I thought my plasma had ignited it. I was so upset, that I couldn't believe it. I kept saying it was my fault over and over again. I was so mad, that the next thing I knew was that there was this large blast, and I was flying! I was so upset, I kept heading up and up! I was going to fly into space and just die. Then one thought came into my mind, and I turned back." He told her.

"What was that?" she asked him. Frank gripped her hand and gently squeezed it.

"It was you." He told her. Shonna just smiled, and looked at him seriously.

"What are we going to do about us? You're a hero, and I'm a villain." She told him.

"I love you, Shonna. If you want, I'll give it up right now." He told her.

"No, don't do that!" she said to him, and surprising herself at the same time.

"Did I hear you right? I'm willing o give up being the Phantom to stay with you." He told her.

"You haven't turned me in so far. Maybe we can keep that up. Just fight to a stale mate, and I get away." She told him.

Frank just smiled at her.

"Always the optimist, aren't you?" he asked her. She smiled and laid in bed next to him.

"Who else knows?" she asked him.

"My family knows, you, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable." He told her.

"THE CHEERLEADER?" she asked him in a panic.

"Hey, she's my friend now. She hasn't told anyone, and I made her promise not to bust your cute little ass until we're married." He told her.

"How did you pull that off?" she asked him amazed.

"I don't know. Maybe I remind her of her boyfriend." He told her.

"In his words, that is sick and wrong." Shonna said. They both laughed as they slowly went to sleep.

"Merry Christmas." He told her.

"Merry Christmas, my Phantom of the night." She said to him. She looked up at him, and a smile crept onto his face. He ignited one finger, and shot a small blast of yellow plasma at a near by candle, lighting it and basking the room in a golden glow as they went to sleep.

* * *

There he stood, looking at the costume. Shonna didn't conceal it when she put him in his bed last night, and there it stood in the open. It was almost as if it was a living thing with the holes in the mask just starring off into the open room. Frank stood there in front of it, thinking.

"What am I going to do with you? You saved me from depression and almost getting killed. You were able to find my girlfriend when I couldn't. You've also made my life so damn confusing that I don't what the hell to think! You had Kim Possible on your ass, you had our girlfriend wanting to tear you apart, and she kissed you! Do you know how confusing that is? I was jealous of myself! You're what I wanted to become, and now I don't know what to do with you. I'm willing to give you up and let you collect dust just to stay with her! But what about my offer to her? She doesn't want to be a hero again, so I can live with that. Our relationship was always complicated, so I'm used it. But that one question still hangs in front of me. Does the Phantom continue his war against crime, or does he take his final bow?" he asked the suit, almost expecting an answer from it.

"What do you think?" Shonna asked from the doorway, only wearing one of his old Jethro Tull t-shirts.

"I don't know, Shonna. This was easier when I had you as a partner. Going solo is just a pain in the ass. And we both have the scars to prove it." He told her as he rubbed the gun shot scar.

Shonna just walked by his side, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Who would have thought that a villain and a hero would be getting married?" she asked him.

"I don't think it's so far fetched. Until I can decide on something, the Phantom is going on vacation." Frank said as he punched the Batman symbol and caused the costume to turn back into the wall.

"What are you going to do while you're on vacation?" Shonna asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have a few ideas." He said as he kissed his girlfriend.

The moment was short lived as a huge explosion took out part of a wall of Frank's studio! They both turned to see Dr. Drakken in a hover vehicle!

"Well, well, Shego! So this is why your head hasn't been on your work." Drakken said as he gave a chuckle.

"What are you doing here, Dr. D?" Shonna demanded.

"You never came back with the diamonds last night. I figured it was something like this. So I've come to collect my diamonds, and you!" he said to her.

"You stay away from her!" Frank said, standing in front of her, tensing his muscles so he would be ready to protect her.

"Oh please! What can a photographer do to me?" Dr. Drakken asked as he laughed.

Before Drakken even knew what had happened, he received a blow to his face that knocked him on his ass! He looked up to see the Frank standing right in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Oh, so he knows how to fight. Well, you know what the boy scouts say. Always be prepared!" Drakken said as he pulled out a stunner of his own design and shocked Frank in the ankle! Frank growled in pain, and fell lifeless over the edge of the hovercraft and hit the floor!

"FRANK! Why the hell are you doing this you blue assed son of a bitch?" she asked Drakken, as her hands started to glow a faint green.

"Careful Shego, or I fry your boy toy with 20,000 volts! I need those diamonds, and I need you with your head clear! I can't understand what you would want with a sidekick!" he said as he looked at the unconscious form of Frank.

"He accepts me for who I am! He also has more guts than you'll ever have!" Shonna said as her hands ignited!

"Temper, temper! Don't piss me off, or I'll show the world your little episode with a certain costumed wonder you had last night!" he said as he produced a small disc from his lab coat.

"Don't bother trying to fry it, I have copies. I knew something was a miss when he showed up. Good thing I've been having your every move taped since last month." He told her as his grin spread.

"Leave him out of this! I'll go with you, but leave both of them alone." Shonna said to her boss, as she wished she could turn him to a walking piece of charcoal!

"Very good. I'll wait while you get your uniform. Remember, nothing funny or lover boy becomes the human electrode!" he told her, arming his stunner again.


	16. Time to Fight

Here's another chapter for you readers! I hope you enjoy, and again all I ask is no flames.**_

* * *

_**

**_Go City Hospital, September 1998._** The beeping was the only thing he could hear as he opened his eyes. He was hooked up to monitors and IV's. He was starting to become nervous at the sight of this. Everything else around him was so fuzzy! He lifted his left hand to his face, and found that his glasses were gone! How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was Shonna holding him. At the airport! He had been shot, and was feeling so cold that it was unbelievable! He tried to move his right arm, only to be greeted with a sudden jolt of pain! Frank clinched his teeth and let out a groan of pain! He looked and saw his arm was in a sling. He lifted the hospital gown, and saw a bandage that had a small stain of red on it. The bullet wound! Where was Shonna though? Where was she? Everything was so blurred, he couldn't see a thing!

That's when he noticed a weight on his legs. He looked, and saw a mass of blurred black on his legs. He hoped that was her! He reached his good arm, and slowly caressed the person that was lying on his bed.

"Shonna?" he asked her.

The woman stirred, and looked up at him, her eyes were red and her face was stained from the tears she had been shedding. She was trying to rub the sleep from her eyes, as she raised herself up. As soon as her eyes focused, a smile formed on her face and embraced him in a vise like hug!

"OW! Shonna, you're hurting me!" Frank moaned as he felt pain shoot through him from his wound!

"I'm sorry. I was so scared I was going to loose you!" she told him as she backed off.

"I'm still here. Don't think you can ditch me that easily." He told her, trying to make her smile.

"Don't joke about this! You almost got killed the other day! Do you know how scared I was back there? I thought I was going to loose you! I thought my best friend was going to die in my arms, and I couldn't do anything about it! I couldn't stand that!" she told him as tears started to fall down her face again.

"Y-you're crying? You're crying over me?" he asked her as he wiped away a tear from her pale green face.

"Why shouldn't I? You're the only real person I give a damn about! I don't want you to ever do that again, do you hear me? Not even if I'm facing death, I don't want you to do that again! I love you too much to lose you!" she said as the tears started falling faster.

Frank felt so bad about making her feel like this. But his mind was also dealing with what she had just told him. She loved him? Did she actually say that?

"Shonna, I love you to. That's why I did that. I didn't want to lose you either." He told her as he brushed another tear away from her face.

"I know you do. I'm sorry for chewing you out like that, but I don't want to go through that again." She told him as she held his hand, keeping it close to her face.

"Did you just say you loved me? I mean, really love me?" he asked her.

Shonna was trying to come up with a reply, trying to recover what was left of her tough girl act. She had to think of something to cover her ass. She couldn't though; they just kept looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, their faces were coming closer and closer. Before any of them could say anything, their lips briefly made contact. Then a longer one followed. Soon they were kissing not like best friends, but like two people who cared for each other, more than they could ever have realized.

"Frank?"

* * *

"Frank?"

"HARRIS!" a voice shouted, jolting Frank out from his dream! Frank slowly sat up, his head was pounding! He hadn't felt like that since Shonna clocked him one!

Frank looked around and saw the hole in his wall, and the forms of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in front of him.

"W-where's Shonna?" he asked them as he slowly stood to her feet.

"We don't know. Wade traced a 911 call one of your neighbors made. You've been unconscious for a while." Kim told him as she tried to help him up. Kim and Ron were amazed as they saw the scars that covered his body, and almost gasped when they saw the scar on his upper right chest.

"Um, who did all this?" Ron asked as he tried to break the small silence.

"Drakken. He said something about diamonds and wanting Shonna. Wait, where's Ginger?" he asked as he looked at the devastation.

"She's in my car. It looks like Drakken tranquilized her." Kim told him.

Frank's jaw tightened as he clinched his fists, giving off a small glow.

"He destroys my house, kidnaps my fiancé, and hurts my dog! That son of a whore is going down! Please tell me you have a location for him." Frank asked her.

"Not yet. Unlike the last few times, he's been covering his tracks." Kim told him.

Frank started to scratch his arms, trying to think when he felt something on his right shoulder. He felt something metallic, and slowly peeled it off his shoulder.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked him.

"It's a tracking device. The Wego twins made these years ago. This one's far more advanced, but it's the same design. Shonna must have placed this on me before she left!" he said as he looked at the small metal device.

"Why should she want to know where you are?" Ron asked him as they looked at the device.

"No, not track me! To track _her_! Kim, get your friend to take a look at this!" Frank said as he handed her the device.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked as he walked to the mural on his wall.

"I've got get ready for work." He said, his voice deepening, as he punched the symbol of Batman and the wall flipped to reveal his Phantom suit.

* * *

Shego stood in his lab, just staring at the massive device in front of her. It looked like something from the movie Men in Black, and that's the closest way of describing it. One chamber, the size of a minivan, sat in the middle of the lab while hoses and wires connected it to a massive amount of machines. On either side of the machines were four smaller chambers, each were the size of phone booths. Drakken went to the massive machine and dumped in about a handful of diamonds into the machine, and a small hum started to sound from it.

"What the hell is this thing?" she asked as she saw the machine power up.

"For years Kim Possible and, what's his name, have foiled my plans. The one signature masterpiece that I created, the Hephaestus toys, was supposed to work. She still beat me! So I thought the only way to beat her was to improve on myself!" he told her with a wicked smile on his face.

"You're going to use gene manipulation? The hard drives from Upperton U!" she said as she realized parts of his plan and slapped herself in the head for not realizing it sooner.

"Very good, Shego. Originally, I was to take the world's four most powerful heroes and graft their DNA onto mine! That way, I could match Kim Possible's brawn and stop her from ever foiling my plans ever again!" he told her as his smile stayed.

"Four? Which four?" Shego asked, getting ready to ignite her hands.

"Simple. For strength, I would use your brother Hego. For agility, I would use Kim Possible herself. For the ability to re-enforce myself against large numbers, I would chose one of your twin brothers. But for weapons and defense! The ability to fight against Miss Possible, and finally show her that she wasn't all that!" Drakken said as he turned toward her.

"No you don't!" Shego said and ignited her hands!

She was fixing to hurl a blast of plasma at Drakken, when a sudden shock made her stop! Her muscles froze as she fell to the floor, unable to move!

"Do you like it, Shego? After you ran off with Stoppable when he became evil, I decided to install a few neural inhibitors in the rest of your jumpsuits. If I don't like what you're doing, I flip a switch and you're instantly paralyzed. Besides, I don't want you to miss the family reunion." Drakken said as he pressed a button on the console. Shonna's eyes widened as she saw Hego and one of the Wego twins sedated and standing in the one of the chambers bound with some strange rope!

"You wouldn't believe how many Hench men it took with those little rings to get Hego subdued. I was planning on Kim being lucky number four, but I decided on something different. All I have to do is wait for the Phantom to arrive, and my augmentation will be complete!" Drakken said as he let out a maniacal laugh!

"You are one twisted son of a bitch, I'll give you that much!" a deep voice said from the rafters.

Drakken looked up to try and locate its source, but couldn't see anything!

"Cut the theatrics, boy! You can't hide there forever!" Drakken shouted into the rafters.

"Maybe you're right. I always liked the direct approach!" a voice said again.

Before Drakken could act, a foot landed right in the middle of his back, sending him flying forward! He turned to see not only the Phantom, but Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron!

"_Oh, great! Now the cheerleader is going to save my ass!" _Shego thought to herself as they all got ready to attack!

"It's not going to be so easy this time!" Drakken said.

Holes in the floor opened to reveal about ten syntodrones rising from the floor! The Phantom ignited his hands as they all started to fight!

The Phantom was amazed at the way they fought! Shego had obviously been the one they patterned their fighting moves after. Too bad he was Shego's equal in a fight! With a quick blast, he took down four drones in a row! He continued to fight, and aimed his blast at one drone that was sneaking up from behind Kim!

To his amazement and confusion, his blast didn't even burn the drone's uniform!

"What in the world?" the Phantom asked stunned!

He ran toward the drone, leapt into the air, and smashed his elbow into the drone's face! The drone staggered backwards, revealing that only one eye piece of its goggles were damaged!

"Don't worry, Phantom! I've upgraded their fighting skills and uniform's based on my observations from your battle's with Shego!" Drakken said and chuckled as he watched the three heroes trying to take down the improved drones!

Shego just watched, unable to move as she saw Kim and Ron being knocked unconscious, and three drones restrain Phantom! Drakken just chuckled as he watched the Phantom squirm, trying to break free from his captors.

"You are an excellent fighter, Phantom. I can see why Shego has an attraction to you. But from now on, you will do what I order!" Drakken said as he produced a small, red square from his belt. Shego's eyes widened as she realized what it was! It was a mind control chip! She thought she had destroyed those chips when Kim's brothers freed her and Kim from their control! He must have salvaged them and made another one! Shego wanted to rip Drakken's arms off, try and save Phantom from the humiliating fait that awaited her fiancé but couldn't! She saw Drakken place the chip on his forehead with a sickening smile, and watched Phantom shaking his head and grunting! He was trying to fight it!

"_Fight it, Frank! FIGHT IT! You can do it! Don't let him take control!"_ Shego thought as she hoped he would win. Her thoughts were in vain as she saw the Phantom slump over, and the drones lifted him to his feet.

"Will you do as I say?" Drakken asked the Phantom.

The color drained from Shego's face as the Phantom raised his head with the zombie look in his eyes and the stupid smile plastered on his face as he straightened up and replied in his deep voice, "Yes, Dr. Drakken."

**_

* * *

FREE PREVIEW: This isn't really a preview like in my story The Lawndale Factor, but think of it as a trailer for my next Kim Possible story. After it, I might take a break for a little bit. Not sure. Now, for the Fan Fic Trailer._**

_For every force of good in the world, there is evil._

"_We just got a hit from the new and improved site! Drakken's out again, and looks like the effects of the mind control shampoo have lost their effect on Shego."_ Wade told her.

"Back together again, huh?" Ron asked him.

"_Oh yeah! The've recently stolen a brand new experimental laser from a technology firm. It's a brand new device that's supposed to be able to blast through anything."_ Wade told them.

"Why do scientists make things like that?" Kim asked herself.

"Really! It's practically a sign saying 'Super villains, come steal me!" Ron said to his girlfriend.

_On villain's act of evil, will be an act of good._

"Wade, what was that ray supposed to do?" Ron asked his friend.

"_I don't know. Drakken didn't steal the destruction ray, and the files on the one you and Kim retrieved are classified. Is there anything wrong?"_ Wade asked him.

"I don't know. Ever since it blasted me, I've just been feeling really – good! It's just something weird happened." Ron told him.

"_Weird?"_ Wade asked.

"Yeah. When I woke up this morning, I was floating _above_ my bed!" Ron told him with a hint of worry in his voice.

_A bond between friends will be strengthened._

In one move, Ron lifted Kim into his arms as the sun slowly set over the skyline of Upperton.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, what are you doing?" she asked him as his goofy smile covered his face.

"Unbutton my shirt." He told her.

"What? Ron, we're on top of a building! I know you want to experiment," Kim started, only for Ron to kiss her on her lips.

"Trust me." He told her in a small whisper.

"Okay. But if you start unfastening my pants, you've got another thing coming!" Kim said as she unbuttoned Ron's shirt, but stopped as she saw the Baltic blue uniform underneath. "Ron? What's going on?" she asked him, confused at what she was seeing.

"KP, look down." Ron said as his smile stayed in place.

Kim looked down, and gasped as her arms instantly wrapped around Ron's neck in a vise like grip! Instead of standing on the rooftop of their apartment building, they were floating twenty feet above it!

_And a boy will become . . ._

Ron smiled as he saw the world below him. He didn't know what would come, he didn't know what he would face in the future. But as long as he had Kim beside him, he would do his best with his new abilities to make sure that she, and the world, would be safe.

_A **SUPERMAN!**_

_**Ron Stoppable: Secret Identity**_

_Author's Note(s): The title may change, I'm not sure yet. This is not a Superman Fusion, per say. A story like that is already being written by Jezrianna2.0__, I'm just writing something from a different point of view._


	17. The Phantom's Wrath

Let's see if the Phantom can bust out of this! lordshego, and everyone else, sorry if the preview was puzzling. I tried to write it to where it would hook a reader's interest. I've only started parts of it because I'm trying to finish this story.

* * *

Kim and Ron were tied to a pillar, still unconscious as the Phantom placed Shego in one of the small chambers, bound by a rope of Drakken's design. She couldn't believe what was happening. She knew from her own experiences that Frank must be going through hell right now! Wanting to move, kick or scream and break free from that damn chip! She knew he could still hear her though. 

"Frank, fight it! Please fight it! If I have to, I'll seriously kick your ass!" she told him as the Phantom placed her in the chamber.

"Don't worry, Shonna. Frank is still fighting against the chip." He said in that sickening happy tone of voice before he walked off again.

That only gave her a small bit comfort as he walked next to Drakken, Kim and Ron starting to wake up.

"Excellent, my new sidekick! The only key piece that's left is you! I should make DN Amy a thank you card for this lovely machine!" Drakken said as he started looking like a child a Christmas who just found his hidden presents.

"Drakken, you fiend! You will never get away with this!" the all too familiar voice of her brother, Hego, shouted from behind her chamber.

"_Not with the lame dialog! Please, not with the lame dialog!"_ Shego thought to herself.

"Stuff it, hero! It's time for me to become more than I am! Phantom, into the chamber!" he said to the Phantom. Shego's rage was building as she saw Phantom head toward the final chamber.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shego shouted, making the Phantom stop! Wait, she couldn't do that when she was under its control! Could he be fighting against it and actually winning?

"Give it up, Shego! He's under my control! His chip is patterned after yours! He's permanently under my command!" Drakken said to his obviously now ex-assistant!

"It's not really permanent, Dr. Drakken." The Phantom said to him.

"What are you talking about?" Drakken asked the masked hero.

"Just because Shego and I have the same type of powers, doesn't mean that your chip will work as well on me as it did on her." The Phantom said.

"I don't like where you're heading." Drakken said to the Phantom, still clueless.

"Our powers and biology are different, Dr. Drakken. That should have been obvious. So what I'm saying is," the Phantom said before the chip fizzled and burned out! The Phantom's smile faded and replaced by a scowl as he turned to Drakken, his eyes almost glowing yellow!

"Your ass is mine, bitch!" the Phantom growled as his hands ignited!

"Uh-oh." Drakken whimpered as he saw a glowing fist heading towards his face!

Kim, Ron, Hego, and Wego had to turn their heads or close their eyes as they saw Phantom beating the living crap out of Drakken. Shego just enjoyed the sight as Drakken was crying and moaning for help! A wicked, sadistic, and satisfied smile crept onto her lips as she watched the site before her! Drakken tried to get away, only for a gloved hand to yank him by the collar of his coat!

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, YOU BLUE ASSED BITCH! GET BACK HERE!" the Phantom shouted as he flung Drakken against a wall!

Drakken tried to slap the Phantom as he got closer, but missed him! The Phantom grabbed Drakken by his lab coat, and lifted him in the air! Drakken made another slap, and hit his mark! When the Phantom turned, Drakken eyes widened as he saw the face beneath the mask! Shonna let out a groan when she saw the mask fall to the Phantom's side.

"T-the boyfriend?" Drakken asked stunnedas he looked at the very angry person in front of him.

"I've really got to get a different mask!" Frank said as he looked at Drakken.

"You destroyed my house, and hurt my dog? For that, you deserved the ass kicking! But youkidnapped the woman I love, and now I know what Shonna went through with that chip! For that, I should break you in two!" Frank said, his voice lowering to a low growl! Frank's hands began to glow bright and ignited! Drakken was squirming, trying to avoid the heat coming from the Phantom's hands!

Shonna had never seen Frank so consumed by anger like this! She ignited her hands and kept blasting heat at the rope until it finally broke! She quickly rushed to Frank's side hoping to snap him out of it!

"Let him go! Let him go, he's gotten what he deserves!" Shonna, not Shego, told him.

"Why should I? Look at what he did to you! Under the control of that chip, being forced to endure that hell? He deserves more than the beating I just gave him!" Frank growled.

"Frank, please! This isn't you!" Shonna whispered to him. Frank looked at her, and she honestly took a step back because of the rage in his eyes, causing them to glow yellow!

Frank looked up and saw his reflection in a monitor, and gasped at the reflection that looked back at him! That wasn't him! That wasn't him at all! He didn't know what the hell the thing in the monitor was as it kept looking back at him! The creature from the darkest part of a person's mind, just glaring at him with those glowing eyes!

"NNOOOOOOOO!" Frank shouted and blasted the monitor to pieces, and let Drakken drop to the floor!

"Oh my God, what am I doing? God, what have I become?" he asked himself, looking his hands. He fell to the floor, muttering the same thing over and over again. Shonna walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Frank, it's okay. It's going to be all right." She said as she gently stroked his face.

"Shonna, help me! Please!" Frank said and started to break down and cry.

Shonna just held him there as he sobbed into her shoulder. She saw Ron and Kim had escaped, thanks to the rodent, and were freeing her brothers. Shonna picked up his mask and placed it back on his face.

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving this time." She told him. It seemed to calm him and pull himself back together again.

"Shego, you've gone as soft as a marshmallow!" Drakken said as he saw the sight before him!

"Why you son of a," Shonna said as she ignited one of her hands and blasted Drakken with a blast of energy that knocked him out cold! Shonna and Hego lifted the weakened hero to his feet, and started to look for a way out of there!

* * *

Drakken was on his feet not too long after they left. Even though he would have preferred live specimens, but the samples he had acquired were enough. He opened a vault in a near by wall, and pulled out three Petri dishes with hairs in them. Each had a label on it, stating who the hair came from. The labels read Shego, Hego, and Wego. Drakken put each of the hairs in a chamber, and then placed the sample from the Phantom in the last one. He was glad the lunatic didn't see him yank out a handful of his hair during the fighting. 

With his remote, he set the timer for one minute. He stepped into the large chamber and closed it. Soon the chambers started to glow as the radiation from their powers and DNA flowed through the hoses and wires through the labyrinth of machinery that Drakken had built! Soon, shots of electricity and gas filled the chamber Drakken was in, and his screams could be heard through the castle! Five of his Hench men entered and saw nothing but flashing lights in the smoke filled chamber! Soon, the machinery deactivated, and the chamber opened! The smoke poured out as a faint, pale blue glow was coming from the chamber. A deep chuckle came from the chamber as the creature came out of the chamber, his eyes nothing but pure white! Drakken was now eight feet in height, his clothes had ripped because his muscles had expanded and grew in size! His whole body was glowing with pale blue energy as he laughed!

"IT WORKED! Now, not even Kim Possible, or all of Team Go can stop me now! I am Drakken, no more! I am DEVISTATION!" he roared with triumph, making his Hench men run for their lives!

* * *

Author's Note(s): I apologize about my preview for my next story. I was trying to write it like a movie preview. Like my profile said, I'm a big Superman fan and I like Kim Possible. Unfortunatly another author beat me to it, so I'm trying to write the next best thing. Basically, Ron gets Super Powers like the Man of Steel and wears the costume to make people confused and not realize it's him. Let's face it, people will think someone is nuts if they say "Superman just saved me!" I hope you like the rest of Redemption when I post future chapter. By the way, read Classic Cowboy's The Batman. It's one of the best stories I've read on this site so far. 


	18. Crossing Burned Bridges

I apologize that this chapter is so short. Work has been a pain and taking up most of my time. I will try to get more written when I have the time. All I ask is no flames.

* * *

It was the last place in the world either of them wanted to be, but it was the safest place that Shego and Phantom could go. Kim and Ron came with them to make sure that the Phantom was still okay. Phantom and Shego looked up at the massive tower in front of them, with a feeling of dread washing over them. 

"I never thought I would see this place again." Phantom said as he looked at the door.

"It's okay. I'm sure Mego has mostly forgotten about your last visit." Hego said as he placed his glowing hand on the access panel next to the main entrance. Soon the massive doors opened to allow them access. Frank was washed over with a feeling of nostalgia as he walked through the building. Some of the things inside that massive fortress had changed, but not all of it. Soon they were at the round table where Mego and the other Wego twin were sitting at the table when they entered. They got up to see how their brothers were doing when Hego and Wego came into the meeting hall. That's when they noticed Kim and Ron, and then noticed the Phantom and Shego.

"The prodigal sister returns. You come back to take our powers again?" Mego asked as he saw her.

"Back off, Mego!" Phantom said as he looked at the purple hero.

"Who are you supposed to be? Is this the guy we've been hearing about in Middleton?" Mego asked his brother.

"Take it easy, Mego. He just saved our lives. We owe him one." Hego said as he took his seat.

"Thanks again." The Wego twin, Walter, told him as they took their seats, along with Mego. Shonna and the Phantom stood as Hego told the rest of Team Go what had happened with Drakken, except the true identity of the Phantom.

"So what do we have to worry about? You guys are here, so Drakken doesn't have any guinea pigs to use!" Mego said in his usual tone.

"Drakken is smarter then we give him credit for! He'll have a back up plan!" the Phantom said.

"Who asked you? You're just a rank amateur!" Mego said.

The Phantom tightened his fist, fighting the urge to break his face again!

"Shego, what kind of back up plan would he have?" Phantom asked her.

"He wants our powers for his own. I think he's been studying us for some time now. Our powers are apart of our DNA, and he's stolen technology from DNAmy to get what he wants. I think he either has blood samples, or maybe even hair samples. Even a tiny sample of our genetic code could work." Shego told everyone.

"Why are we listening to them? She's a traitor and he's a rookie! How do we know the blue guy will even do anything like this?" Mego asked his brother, Hego.

"This isn't a joke, Mego!" the Phantom said to the arrogant hero.

"PLEASE! All you are is a kid in a mask! And she's just a little slut who teams up with anybody that has any glimpse of power!" he said to the two figure's in front of him.

"Shut your damn mouth, Melvin! I broke your jaw once, and I can do it again!" the Phantom said as his eyes started to glow again!

"My jaw? When have you?" Mego started before he realized who the masked man in front of him was. "Frank? Frank Harris? The little snot that used to hang around Shego like a little lost puppy?" Mego asked as he got up while the other Wego twin looked at the Phantom with amazement in his eyes.

Frank pulled off the mask, and gave Mego a big smile.

"So now I'm like a little lost puppy, huh? Just dead weight, am I? You know Melvin, there's nothing more deeply, religiously, moving than seeing you eat your own words you son of a bitch!" Frank growled to the dork in purple!

Mego began to crack his knuckles and rise out of his seat when Frank's fists began to burn with bright yellow plasma! Mego looked at Frank's face and just saw a cold look of anger! Mego was speechless as he saw the person in front of him. This wasn't the same person that broke his jaw in a fit of rage five years ago! For one thing, he had powers now! He was also taller and broader! No sign of the bumbling jokester that he used to know.

"Hey, you look good!" Mego said as he tried to sink in his chair.

"If Drakken has samples of our DNA, he's probably already used them. What are we going to do about it?" Hego asked them.

"There's not much we can do. If he has your powers, then he'll be a major threat. You'll have to alert everybody about what's happened." Kim told them.

Hego thought about this, and looked up at his brothers. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wego's, get on the horn. Contact Washington and every major city. Tell them what's happened and to keep an eye out for Drakken. Wego, contact our families and let then know. Get the Towers' defenses on-line as soon as possible." Hego told them. The twins and Mego were off in no time, while Hego turned to the figures standing near the exit.

"I know a lot has happened between us, and I wish I had time to apologize for all of it. Right now, we need your help. I know you don't like being part of a team, but we could use both of you again." Hego told Shego and Phantom.

"After all this time, you finally admit it!" she told him.

"Not now, Shonna. There are bigger things to think about. Just get this straight Hego! You actually listen to what we have to offer! This is real, and you can't take anything from a comic book or an old TV Show! It's time to act like real heroes and not pretend!" Frank told him.

"Okay. Welcome back to Team Go." Hego said and offered his hand.

"It's only temporary, Henry. Don't expect me and Shonna to come back after this is over. We have our own lives to live." He told him.

"Fair enough." Hego told them as he got up and went to another part of the tower. As soon as he was out of sight, Frank sank to the floor!

"Whoa! Are you okay, Frank?" Ron asked as they went to his side.

"I'll be fine. I'm still tired from the fight with Drakken." He said as Shonna helped him up and to a chair at the table.

"Hey, Shego. Where did you get that ring?" Ron asked as he noticed the emerald ring on her finger.

"That's my engagement ring." Shego said as she smiled at it.

"Engagement? You've been dating? Who would have the balls brave enough to marry you?" Ron asked out loud.

Frank had to keep from laughing as Shego shot Ron a dirty look! Kim giggled a little at the sight before her.

"Ron, I'm getting married to her." Frank said as he looked up.

Ron's eye's looked like saucers when he heard the information just given to him.

"Frank still got it going on!" Ron said and patted Frank on the shoulder.

All three ended up laughing at Ron's remark. It seemed to lighten mood for the moment. Now the only thing they could do was wait to see if Drakken would the first move.

* * *

Devastation, the new name Drakken had given himself when he emerged from the Splicing Chamber. He looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his new physique. The machine had worked beyond his wildest dreams! He felt the energy of Team Go flow through him, restoring every cell in his body to perfect health! He also liked how his body would glow as he used his new abilities! Now came the one thing he wanted to do the most! He wanted to give his new abilities a road test! He had to wait though! Just powers alone wouldn't give him the world. He needed a device to match his new persona! Like Arnold driving a Hummer, he would need a machine of such destructive ability that whole world would fear him!

"I've just the machine in mind! Oh, my new voice just sends chills down my spine!" Drakken said to himself. He collected himself, and went down to his hangar. He would have to scrap his other vehicles, but this machine would be worth it! Better than doom-v!


	19. Calm Before the Storm

I had this one already written, and just finished editing it. It might be a little while longer efore I can post the rest. My job is becoming a pain right now!

* * *

Three months had gone by, and not even a peep from Drakken. Tht was the un-nerving part, him doing nothing. It was very unlike him. The cities were keeping an eye out for Dr. Drakken, but the silence before the storm was driving Frank nuts! He stood out there on the balcony of the room he and Shonna were staying in, looking up at the stars and the lights of Go City. Ginger, his puppy, was staying with Kim and her family until all this was settled. And he didn't want to risk her chewing through an important cable in the Go Tower. At least being at Kim's place was better than being here. Mego was walking on egg shells every time he was around Frank, not wanting to get his face broken again. Frank took a deep breath and enjoyed the night air. It was polluted, as usual. But it was still the same smell he grew up with. 

"Every time I try to get out, they pull me back in." he whispered to himself.

"You stole that from the Godfather." Shonna said as she joined him on the balcony.

"How was debugging your suits?" he asked her.

"Waste of time. I've got the old machines making me a few new ones again. However, they have a few upgrades." She told him.

"Upgrades? You copied my suit, didn't you?" he asked her.

"It's bulletproof, fire proof, resistant to plasma energy, and machine washable? You were busy in Houston, weren't you?" she asked him.

"I had help. I didn't cash in _all_ our favors when I was looking for you." He told her as he held her hand.

They both smiled at each other as they looked at the vast city. They had decided to post pone not too long after they arrived home. At least it gave them more time to plan it. Both families were now staying in the Go Tower. They didn't want Drakken to make a first strike against their families. They had tried to convince Kim and Ron, but they wouldn't budge. Frank just hoped they knew what they were doing.

"I take it you're going nuts too?" Shonna asked him.

"You know me too well. Looks like I got my wish, though." Frank said.

"What's that?" Shonna asked him.

"Even if it's for a little bit, you're a hero again." He told her as he looked out over Go City.

"Don't put too much into it. I'm going back to being a thief when this is said and done!" Shonna told him.

"That's then. Seriously, do you think we can handle this?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Frank. I don't know." Shonna said as she stood there with her fiancé, watching the skyline of Go City and the sun rising to show the brand new day.

* * *

Kim and Ron sat in Kim's room, reviewing noted for another exam that was coming up. However, their minds kept coming back to the possibility of Drakken making a major attack! This had both of them worried. Wade was keeping an eye out in just about anything he could hack into, but he hadn't found anything so far! For the time being, they were trying to occupy themselves with their American History homework 

"Hey, KP? Which president was the one that gave a speech at Gettysburg?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, you just asked me that question five minutes ago." Kim told him.

"I know. I just can't get farther than that." Ron told her.

"I know. I can't think either. You know, it was nice of Frank and Shego to offer us staying in Go Tower." She told him.

"Yeah, it was. How long do you think it'll be until they blow each other up?" Ron asked her.

"I don't think they will. When they're together, they remind me too much of another couple we know." She told him as he sat on the floor beside him.

"Really? Who?" he asked her.

"I'll give you a hint. She can do anything, and he's one of the best men on Earth a woman could date." She said as she gave Ron a sultry look.

"Oh, really?" he asked as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Really. Of course, he has to prove it every now and then." She told him as she propped her chin on his shoulder.

"I think I know how." Ron said as he and Kim gently kissed each other. Every time they kissed, Ron felt like he was one of the luckiest men alive. Every kiss was as he dreamed it would be. He broke the kiss when he felt Kim's hand on his thigh and started traveling upwards!

"Kim, no offence, but what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Ron, I love you. And if Drakken has powers like Team Go, I don't know what will happen to us." She said as she showed nothing but seriousness in her eyes.

"KP, this is a big step for both of us. I don't want to rush into this unless you think it's the right time." He told her.

"Ron, I honestly want to. I always wanted my first time to be with the man I loved." She told him and kissed him again.

"Whoa. I – I don't know what to say. Y-you know this i-is my first t-time too." He told her as he started to shake a little, knowing what was going to happen next.

"I know." She said as she kissed him again. In that moment, all they knew were each other. They couldn't even describe the feelings and emotions that followed as nothing more than heaven.

* * *

Drakken, or Devastation, was impressed with his own handy work. The vehicle was flight ready, multiple death rays, and the technology left over from the Doom-V were all equipped in the behemoth before him. He was going to enjoy taking this thing into a fight. Not to mention he had laced the hull with the same plasma resistant coating that his new synthodrones had had. The synthodrone crew was already aboard and the engines were powering up. Soon, he would make his first strike on the home town of that masked bastard that beat him and humiliated him! This "blue assed bitch" was going to have some fun!

* * *

Frank still couldn't sleep and found himself wondering through Go Tower. He couldn't believe they hadn't really changed anything about it! To break into this place, all you would have to do is watch a few episodes of the Fearless Ferret, or read a few Superhero Team comics. He wondered why Shonna didn't quit sooner. He soon found himself at the round table where Hego sat working on a laptop. 

"Hero work, or Bueno Nacho business?" Frank asked as he sat down next to him.

"Bueno Nacho. When Drakken tried to use it to take over the world, it was left in shambles. Then a corporation in Japan bought what was left and put me in charge. It's not easy trying to put a company back together." Hego said as he typed away.

"How about trying to put a relationship back together _and_ being a superhero." He told him.

"Shonna and Kim informed me about the origin of your powers. Why didn't you tell us?" he asked him. Frank was surprised to hear Hego talking in his normal voice, not the deep "hero" voice he usually used.

"Henry, you and your family were going through enough crap when the meteor hit your yard. Your parents were freaking out, the tests, and your dad leaving. I didn't want to add to it. Not to mention mine didn't show up until I was in High School." He told Hego.

"I know that's not the only reason. You heard one of our arguments, didn't you?" Hego asked his old friend.

"Yeah, I did. That really hurt, Henry. I thought you all were my friends, and you said that to Shonna. Mego said might have been the one to say I was dead weight, but your remarks hurt the most." He told him.

"My remarks?" Hego asked him, confused.

"You said to Shonna that I was too big of a risk. She should be focused on mainly being a hero and push me away. I was too big of a liability. That really hurt, Henry. I thought you were all my friends, but I was wrong." He told him.

"I apologize, Frank. After what happened at the airport, I didn't want you to get hurt again. I never meant to drive Shego – Shonna or you away." He told him.

"It's understandable. She pushed me away after she went rogue, and I'm lucky I found her again. We're going to be family now, so I expect you to watch our back!" Frank told him.

"Don't expect anything less." He told him.

Hego was holding out his hand, and Frank just looked and thought about it. After a few seconds, he grasped Hego's hand in a firm handshake.

The moment was short lived as they felt the Tower shake! Hego activated the monitor to show a huge cloud of smoke coming from the center of the city!

"What the hell happened? An earthquake?" Mego asked as he rushed into the room with the Twins and Shego in tow.

"Looks more like an explosion. What could make something like this?" Hego asked as he watched the monitor. It showed a giant fire that had a two mile radius!

"Wait a minute. Zoom in on the upper left hand corner." Shonna said as she pointed to part of the monitor.

Hego zoomed in to show a large craft that almost looked like the shape of a boomerang!

"Drakken!" Frank said as he saw the object fly over the city. That's when part of the front began to glow, and a huge blast of pale blue energy shot from it and headed to the city! The heroes watched in horror as an explosion of plasma energy took out four city blocks!

"Plasma bursts! The bastard does have our powers!" Shonna said as her jaw began to tighten.

"Mego, contact Kim and get her down here immediately!" Hego told his brother.

"Why do I have to contact the cheerleader?" Mego asked, but was rewarded with five glares that could kill!

"I'll go call the red head." Mego said as he headed for another part of the room.

"People, it's Go Time!" Hego said as he looked at the monitor.

"He still says that?" Frank asked his girlfriend.

"When has he _not_ said it?" she asked him as they headed to the chamber that held their suits.

_I won't be coming home tonight._

Team Go zipped up their uniforms, all of them copying Frank's armor. They decided to be better safe than sorry.

_My generation will put it right._

The jet was still the same as it ever was. Shonna was the only one with a license, and she made sure she was the only one who could operate the controls. Frank sat with her in the co-pilot's seat as the rest of Team Go and Tem Possible sat in the back.

"You think we can get in?" Shonna asked him.

"We have to! Don't worry, I'll find a way." Frank said as he put on his mask, and his eyes started to glow.

_We're not just making promises,_

"Has her piloting skills improved any?" Ron asked one of the Wego twins as he tightened his seat belt.

Shonna heard the remark that Ron made, and smiled an evil grin.

"Oh, shit!" Frank said and braced for dear life!

Shonna gunned the jet full throttle and sent the jet screaming out of Go Tower, making everyone sink into their seats as they went air born!

_That we know we'll never keep._

"Shonna, I love you, but you are nuts!" Frank shouted as they soared into the night sky!

"We're wearing costumes on our way to fight a mad scientist! I think we're all nuts!" Shonna said as they flew toward Drakken's ship.

_This is the world we live in, and these are the hands we give it._

_Use them and let's start trying_

_To make it a place worth fighting for._


	20. Fight Night

Finally had time to edit and ost this one! I'm trying to finish and edit the rest, but work is really taking up most of my time! I'll try and post the rest as soon as I can.

Author's Note(s): Sorry about the little mistake in the last chapter. I know asomereaders are wondering how Kim and Ron got there so quick. I apologize for that little mishap. Thanks to spectre666 for pointing that out. Now for the story.

* * *

The ship itself was the size of two aircraft carriers! Saying that Drakken's ship dwarfed the Go Jet would be the understament of the decade as they flew closer to it!Shego was taking her time flying close to that thing! Knowing Drakken, it was probably armed! Shego was trying to figure out a flight plan when a sudden question popped into her head. 

"Out of curiosity, how did you and the buffoon get here so quick?" Shego asked Kim and Ron.

"We came into town early yesterday. Ron wanted to try and convince Hego to sell Nacos at the Mega Bueno Nacho one last time." Kim told them and rolled her eyes.

"Ron, you made the Naco?" Frank asked them.

Shego was making a pass over it when the death rays started to open fire!

"HANG ON, IT'S GOING TO GET BUMPY!" Shego shouted as she dodged the laser blasts!

"Is this puppy armed?" Phantom asked her.

"You bet it is. The Good Ol' Boys back there never wanted to use them!" she told him!

"Then get as close as you can and blow a hole in that thing's hyde!" Ron shouted from the back, his face was already as green as Shego's!

Shego made a U-turn and aimed for the ship! She locked the missile guidance system to what she thought was a weak spot on the ship, and fired! Hego was monitoring the status of Drakken's ship, and let out a groan as the systems showed him that the missiles didn't even make a dent in its hyde!

"Not even a scratch! Shego, does the hatch still work?" Frank asked her.

"The emergency hatch? It should."

"Why do you ask?" the twin's asked him from the back.

"I'm going out for a bit of fresh air." Frank said as he unbuckled his belt and made his way for the back.

"Is he suicidal?" Mego asked his sister.

"He wants to marry me, so I think the answer is yes!" she told him as she banked a hard left to avoid a laser blast!

Soon, Shego saw Phantom flying through the laser blasts and heading for the top of the large ship! Phantom was concentrating on his destination as he flew toward the ship and ignited his hands! A few of the lasers were now trying to blast him out of the sky as the rest tried to take out the Go Jet! Frank had a clear shot, concentrated, and focused a large plasma blast on the same spot the missiles had impacted! Frank saw that the plasma scorched the paint, but still didn't make a hole in it!

"Damn it to hell, I should've known!" Frank said through his teeth!

His lack of focus caused a laser to graze his arm! He clutched his wound and started doing a dive! He had to get a few of those lasers out of commission before they could try and pierce the armor on that thing! The Phantom pulled up, and tried to see where the lasers origins were. He mapped out a few, and then maneuvered his way back into their line of sight! He was able to get there attention, now he just had to pray to God it would work!

"What is that idiot think he's doing?" Mego said as he saw Phantom drawing the lasers fire.

"Better than we are!" Shego shouted as she tried to dodge another blast! Soon, she saw explosions lining the side of the ship, and a few of the laser fire had stopped!

"I don't believe it! He took out the lasers!" Kim said as she looked out her window!

"Not all of them! HANG ON!" Shego shouted as she tried to dodge one blast, but only for another to clip one of the wings!

The Phantom looked up when he heard the blast, and saw that the Go Jet took a hit! It wasn't bad, but he could see that Shego was having trouble keeping it in the air! 

"You son of A BITCH!" Phantom shouted as his glow began to glow brighter, and both of his eyes were engulfed in yellow light! The Phantom's fists tightened and formed a ball of energy the size of a large beach ball and fired it at the plane, followed by a large blast of bright plasma flying right behind it! The energy ball hit the ship with such force that it made it bank right, and push it downward as the plasma blast that followed struck it!

* * *

"What's going on? What's happened?" Devastation asked one of the synthodrones that were piloting the ship! 

"An energy blast has just pierced the hull on deck twelve." A drone responded in its computer generated voice.

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Devastation roared as he looked at the monitor. The camera showed only static on its monitor, causing Devastation's body to start glowing!

"NOT AGAIN!" Devastation roared as he blew apart the synthodrone's head, covering the monitor and control panel in green goo! The panel soon started to spark and the instruments blinked and went dead!

"Weapon and defense systems are now off-line." Another synthodrone spoke.

"Oh no!" Devastation said as he started to check the rest of the systems, trying to get the lasers back on-line!

_

* * *

"Shego, can you hear me?" Phantom said over the communication system on the Go Jet. _

"Where the hell are you?" Shego asked as she tried to steady the plane.

"_I've punched a hole in the ship! Circle around and try to land on the hull near it!" _the Phantom told her.

"Circle around? That's a possible maybe. Land? Can't do. Everybody, get into crash positions and get ready to kiss your asses good bye!" Shego shouted to everyone as she steered the plane toward the hole she saw that was burned into the ship's hull!

"Shonna, what are you doing?" Phantom asked himself as he saw the jet barreling toward the hole he now stood in!

He soon saw the plane was out of control and she wasn't going to be able to land it!

"Oh shit!" Phantom said as he dived out of the way from the entrance he made! Soon, the Go Jet pierced the ship like a knife through cardboard! The Phantom looked and saw the cockpit was intact, until a blast of green plasma shattered the glass over the jet's cockpit! Shego and the others stepped out of the jet, a few of them were a bit shaken.

"You know, your piloting skills have improved!" the Phantom told Shego.

"Watch it, buddy!" Shego told him, while he only smiled at her.

"Let's find blue boy!" Ron said as he regained his composure and walked toward the door, and then right into it!

"I tought dey opened audomadically!" Ron said as he covered his nose.

"Don't worry; I've got a key that opens any door!" Shego said and blew the door out with a burst of green plasma, taking out the synthodrones on the other side!

"Sir, we have a security breach in level fourteen! Security drones are not responding!" one synthodrone told Devastation.

* * *

"They found a way in! Maneuver them toward the power core! I've got a nice little surprise for them down there!" Devastation told his drones as he started to exit the bridge. 

"You want something done, you have to do it yourself!" Devastation said as the elevator doors closed and started heading down!

* * *

The synthodrones were plasma proof, but they couldn't resist Hego's strength as he ripped them apart! A few had hand held death rays, but they were easily dodged! Not too mention Kim's compact mirror came in handy! A little trick she learned when she had to rescue her father from Drakken's lair. 

"Wait a minute! This is too easy!" Kim said as she looked around.

"Easy? We've been facing drones at every turn!" Mego shouted.

"And dead ends, and only certain passages are opened. The cheer leader's right. We're walking into a trap!" Shego said as she thought about it.

"What do we do now?"

"Turn back?" The Wego's asked them.

"No. The best way to avoid a trap is knowing of its existence. If Drakken wants a fight, we'll give him a fight!" Phantom said as he marched onward.

They marched onward, destroying drones and taking out security cameras as they went. Soon, they found themselves in a large dark room, the sounds of their breathing were echoing off of the walls in the dark. Only a few lights here and there were on, but they didn't reveal what was in there. "Guys, I think we might have taken a wrong turn!" Shego said as they scanned the room they were in.

"What gave you that clue, Sherlock?" Mego asked her.

That's when they heard something laughing in the dark. It was deep and cold.

"Stay on your toes, guys! That didn't sound friendly!" Kim said as her muscles tensed.

"KIM POSSIBLE! YOU HAVE INTERFERED WITH MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME!" a deep ominous voice said to them from the dark.

"Please tell me that's not Drakken." Ron said as they looked about the room!

That's when Ron was jerked into the shadows, and was thrown into a wall! Kim rushed to his side, only for her arm to be caught in a vice like grip! She was turned around, and came face to face with the pure white eyes of the new Dr. Drakken!

"Hello again, Kimberly Anne!" Drakken said in his low voice, sending chills down her spine!

That's when a foot made contact with Drakken's jaw, making his grip release Kim! Drakken looked up as he spit out a tooth that was knocked loose from his jaw! He glared at the sight of the six heroes in front of him!

"How about you just go and piss off?" the Phantom growled at the monster before him!

"You're not the only ones with special abilities anymore!" Drakken said as his body started to emit its pale blue glow!

"It's going to take more than that to scare us, Drakken!" Hego said as all six of them started to glow.

"Oh really? Well, how about this?" Drakken asked them as the lights came on and lit the rest of the room! Frank stood in shock as he saw a giant glass orb with hoses connecting from it to other pieces of the ship and pieces of machinery. Inside, the size of a VW Bug, was a glowing yellow rock that seemed to be suspended in mid air!

"What in the world?" Hego asked to himself.

"I was able to acquire one gift from Area 51. The same piece of meteorite that crashed in the back yard of a certain masked superhero!" Drakken said as he enjoyed the shocked look on the Phantom's face!

"That's not the meteor that hit us!" one of the Wego's said.

"No, that's the one that hit me!" Phantom said as he remembered when it hit his backyard, almost hitting him when it had crashed!

"And the name is Devastation!" Drakken growled.

When Hego glanced back at Drakken, he saw that his hands were emitting plasma and getting ready to fire!

"SCATTER!" Hego shouted as a huge burst of plasma energy was sent toward them!


	21. Crap Hits the Fan

I've finally got this one edited and ready for you readers. I hope you enjoy it. As always, please no flames. You can review if you want. By the way, sorry for the typos. I make sure there isn't any, and they appear every time I post!

* * *

Hego launched a barrage of blows against the super villain, only for Drakken to catch Hego's fist and land a powerful blow his jaw and send him flying backwards! Drakken felt a blow to the back of his head, and turned to see that Kim and Ron had joined the fight! Both of them were using their knowledge of martial arts against Devastation, only for Drakken to treat the two fighting teens as if they were mosquito's attacking for blood! 

"Strength and plasma aren't the only tricks I've got." Drakken said to them as he began to glow brighter!

Soon, four other Drakken's had appeared and joined the fight!

"Man, this is Sick & Wrong!" Ron said as the other Drakken's started closing in! Soon, each on of the Drakken duplicates had their hands full as copies of the Wego twins entered the brawl!

"He might have new powers, but he doesn't really know how to use them!" Shego said as Kim found herself standing beside the villain and the masked hero.

"Do you think he could handle an attack at the same time?" Kim asked her.

"You take the left, and I'll take the right." Shego told her.

"And I'll go for in between the eyes!" the Phantom said as he looked for a good spot to hit Drakken!

When the real Drakken had pushed away the one of the Wego's and Ron, he looked up to see a foot heading towards him! The first hit came to his nose, and then two others hit his ears, causing him to clutch his head in pain!

"ENOUGH!" Drakken shouted and sent plasma blasts all around himself, knocking most of the heroes to the ground!

He smiled when he saw that he had actually hit most of the them in his moment of anger as he wiped the blood from his face. Shego and Phantom were getting back on their feet when they saw Drakken walking toward Kim Possible as she was trying to sit up. Ron wasn't too far from her as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"Well, Kimberly Anne! This has been an interesting relationship to say the least! But after all your tricks, and all your efforts, it was some diseased maniac that was able to defeat you!" Drakken said as he pulled out a pistol from behind his back!

Frank's eyes widened as he saw history repeat itself, and Ron rushing in to use himself as a shield for Kim!

"No! Not again!" Frank said as he rushed in!

* * *

"Farwell, Kim Possible! You're no longer all that!" Drakken said as he aimed the gun and started to pull the trigger! 

"KP!" Ron shouted as he jumped in front of her, ready to take the bullet to save Kim!

"**NO! NOT AGAIN!"** Frank shouted as he leapt in front of Ron as the gun fired! Frank had his back to Drakken as he flew in front of Ron, and his body jerked to the side as soon as the gun fired! Shego and the others watched in horror as Frank landed on his back, and remained still!

"NO! **NOOOO!**" Shego shouted as she blasted Drakken with a massive blast of plasma, pinning him to the wall and burned his clothes and the skin underneath! When she was convinced he was out, she rushed to Frank's side as Ron and Kim began to see if he was all right.

"Frank? Please, wake up!" Shego said as she propped his head up in her lap!

"I don't know if it's his suit, but I can't find a pulse!" Kim said as she examined him.

"Oh no! No, not now! Frank, you survived this once and you can do it again! Please, wake up!" Shego said as she tried to shake him awake!

"This is such a very touching sight! He wasn't the hero I wanted, but I have plenty more for each one of you!" Drakken said as he stood over the heroes, his body still smoking from Shego's attack as he aimed the gun!

That's when his eyes went wide and let out a glass shattering, high pitched wail that indicated his voice had raised five octaves! Shonna was stunned as she saw Frank's arm had shot out and grabbed Drakken by the crotch, and ignited his hand in a burst of hot plasma!

"You filthy scum bucket!" Frank said as he twisted his fist in a ninety degree angle, making Drakken sound like a soprano for the Vienna Boys Choir! Frank stood, let go of Drakken's crotch, and landed an ignited fist into Drakken's sternum!

"That's for my dog!" Frank shouted as he did a round house kick to Drakken's face!

"That was for me!" Frank yelled as he grabbed Drakken by his shoulders and raised him up to his eye level.

"AND THIS IS FOR SHONNA!" Frank growled as his eyes entirely glowed yellow energy as he bashed his head hard against Drakken's, shattering the villain's nose and cracking his forehead! Drakken slumped to the ground as blood poured down his face and he groaned from the pain Frank had caused him!

"Let's see if we can turn this hunk of scrap around!" Frank growled as he started to walk to the exit.

"N-not so fast – hero!" Drakken said and pulled out a remote from his belt. He pressed the button, and every synthodrone in the ship started to explode, covering walls and equipment in green syntho goo! The systems were shorting out as the goo leaked into the circuitry and shorting out the electronics! The ship started to feel as if it was changing direction!

"If I'm going down, I'm taking your home city with me!" Drakken said as he stood up, his body giving off its glow again.

Drakken started to let off a huge blast of plasma at the heroes, trying to fry them where they stand! Phantom formed his shield around the heroes, but the force of Drakken's blast was forcing them backwards! The Phantom's face was grimacing in pain as he tried to keep his force field up against the powerful blast!

"Frank, drop the shield when I say, and find some way to take him out!" Shego said as the plasma around her hands started to glow brightly!

"Shonna, don't start playing the hero now!" the Phantom said as his knees were starting to give out on him!

"Trust me, Frank, I know what I'm doing!" she told him as the plasma started get bigger.

"DROP!" Shego shouted and the Phantom dropped his shield and fell to his knees!

A large blast of bright green plasma crashed into the pale blue plasma blast! Both of them seemed to freeze as the two fighters tried to put more force and energy into their blasts, hoping to knock the other down for the count!

Drakken was so obsessed in trying to overpower Shego that he didn't notice the dark figure that had snuck up behind him! The figure detached his cape, held it in his hands, and leapt for Drakken! He wrapped the cape around Drakken's head, reeling him backwards and causing him to stop his blasts toward Shego!

The Phantom dragged Drakken to near by wall, doing his best to keep Drakken from getting loose!

"**I AM TIRED,**" Frank screamed as he slammed Drakken's head hard against the wall!

"**OF PEOPLE,**" Frank screamed as he slammed Drakken's head again into the wall, hard enough to make a dent into the steel structure!

"**LIKE YOU!**" Frank roared as he slammed Drakken's head into the wall with all his might, and a loud clang being sounded out as Drakken's skull made contact with the steel plating!

The Phantom let Drakken's unconscious body fall to the floor as he took his cape off of the villain's head, and flung it to the side!

He bent down to check to see if the mad villain was still alive.

"I-is he dead?" Kim asked him, not sure how to act after seeing so much rage flow through the Phantom.

"He's alive. His skulls not even cracked. He's got a lump forming, so hopefully I didn't cause too much brain damage." The Phantom said as he stood, and placed a hand on his back, over the area where Drakken had shot him and letting out a groan of pain!

"Phantom, are you all right?" Hego asked as Phantom rejoined them.

"Just soar. The – the armor caught the bullet, but it still hurts." He told them as he tried to catch his breath.

"I've got an up-link with Wade. The Kimmunicator's hooked up to a terminal, and he's trying to hack into the system." Kim said as she watched her Kimmunicator. Phantom took this time to walk over to Ron who was nursing a soar shoulder.

"Ronald, that was a very brave thing you did back there." Phantom told him.

"You know, fighting Drakken is no big thing." Ron said with a hint of nervousness.

"Not that, Ron. You risked your life to protect Kim. That was a brave thing to do. Just remember, no matter how bad she chews you out, don't loose her! She just cares for you." He told him.

"Thanks." Ron said with his goofy smile.

"And if you ever do that again, I'll beat the living shit out of you!" Phantom told him as he walked over to the glass orb that contained the meteorite. Memories of that day flooded his mind as he looked at it. It missed him by two feet when it crashed! He remembered how it knocked him on his ass, waking up and feeling like he was bathing inside heat! The giant rock in front of him had changed his life, and his best friend's life.

"That's it huh? I thought you said it was smaller." Shego told him.

"Shego, I've seen what's left of the original meteor in Go Tower's vault. Compared to how big that thing used to be, this _is_ small!" Frank told her as he still tried to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you're okay? It doesn't even take me that long to catch my breath." She asked him.

"Just give me a bit. My temper blowing up like that takes a lot out of me." He told her, trying to ease the worry that was in her eyes.

Shego suddenly fell forward with a cry as a large blast of plasma hit her in the back! Phantom knelled down beside her to see if she was okay.

"Didn't know – they hurt like this!" she said as she grimaced from the pain.

"It's okay, just relax." Phantom said as he held her in his arms.

Phantom looked up to see Drakken getting to his feet, shaking slightly, with a glowing fist pointed in their direction.

"I – don't give up – like I used to." Drakken said in between breaths.

The Phantom's eyes began to glow again, as did his fists as he stood up.

"Hego, Ron, get Shonna out of here! NOW! Daddy's got to kick some ass!" the Phantom roared as he looked at Drakken.

Hego and Ron moved her as the Phantom took a karate chop to one of the connecting hoses, and was able to separate it from the machine.

"What do- do you think you're doing? That's drawing the radiation out from the meteor!" Drakken said to him.

"I know. A little bit gives humans powers like in the comics. But I think a massive dose won't be so pretty!" the Phantom said as pure yellow energy started to glow from his eyes again!

"Frank, be careful!" Shego said as Hego and Ron got her to her feet.

"I'll try. Kim, find another computer port. ALL OF YOU GET OF HERE NOW!" the Phantom shouted as his hands started to glow and he aimed the hose at Drakken.

In his weakened state, Drakken couldn't move that fast. As soon as the Phantom heard the doors open, everyone leaving, then heard the door close, his hand moved to the clamp at the end of the hose!

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Drakken said as he looked at the hero through his blood covered eyes!

"Whatever – it – takes!" the Phantom said as he released the clamp! A large blast of yellow energy shot forward at the Dr. Drakken as his eyes became wide with fear.

"I want my mommy!" Drakken whimpered before it hit!

* * *

The ship shook violently as the others stood outside the door! They had to brace themselves to something as they ship felt like it was starting to lean to one side! The ship continued to shake, like it was caught in the middle of a California earthquake! After what seemed like an hour, the ship topped shaking and seemed to right itself. They all steadied themselves as the doors opened again, and revealed the Phantom walking out, with a very weak, burned, and unconscious Drakken slung over his shoulder! 

"Frank! What happened?" Shego asked him as he let Drakken drop to the floor! They all gasped as they saw that Drakken's right arm was missing with only a charred stump at his shoulder, and it seemed that half of his body mass had returned to normal.

"I couldn't kill him. I wasn't going to become anything like him! I took his arm instead, but his body couldn't handle the energy. Let's just say it was an explosive encounter." The Phantom said as he collapsed to his knees. His mask was gone, and his suit was partially ripped and burned, revealing some of the armored padding underneath.

"Kim, where's the cockpit?" Frank asked her.


	22. Landing a Brick

Well, only one or two more chapters left. Sorry to say, but this story is winding down. I'm working on one more fanfic, then I'm taking a break for a while. I've got a few things to take care of which won't give me that much time to write. So please review if you want, and enjoy this chapter. All I ask is no flames.

* * *

"It's about two levels up. We're not that far." She told everyone as they ran through the ship. They kept feeling the ship starting to slightly wobble as they moved, which wasn't a good sign!

"Let's get up there and take this bird down." Mego said as Shego helped her lover to stay on his feet as they followed Kim, using her Kimmunicator as a map. When they reached it, they were greeted by a sight they weren't expecting. Every synthodrone in that room had exploded, and covered everything in green goo. Shego and Phantom went to the pilot and co-pilot controls while the others were checking the systems.

"Whatever Drakken did, he made sure these things wouldn't work anymore! All the systems are fried!" Kim told them as she tried to activate the navigational computers.

"Same here! I've barley got helm control!" Shego said as she tried to turn the thing away from Go City.

"Engineering controls are still on-line. The readings aren't good." Hego said as he looked at one console.

"Okay, we can do two things. One, we can get Kim and Wade to see if they can get this puppy turned around." Ron said to them.

"What's the other?" Mego asked him.

That's when a huge explosion rumbled through the ship, causing alarms on a few working panels to start going off like crazy! The heroes were thrown from their seats, and off their feet, onto the hard metal floor!

"OR WE ALL CAN FREAK OUT AND START SCREAMING!" Ron shouted. Frank bolted back into the co-pilot seat, and searched each station to see what the hell had just happened!

"Oh crap! The engine's gone!" Frank told them.

"WHAT? HOW?" Mego asked him.

"Drakken was using the meteor's radiation to power this thing! DAMN IT! I must have made it overheat when I fried Drakken! Shego, do you have any helm control at all?" he asked as he returned to the copilot seat!

"Just barley! I'm trying to make it turn, but I'm getting nothing!" she said as she tried to steer it!

"There's got to be a way we can maneuver this thing!" the Wego's said as they banged on a few panels to get them to work again.

"Wait, the jet! We can use it!" Kim said as she thought to herself.

"This should be good!" Shego said in her usual sarcastic tone.

"No! If we can get the jet out of the hull, we can use it to push this thing away before it crashes!" Kim told them.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy for a few moments.

"As big as this thing is, princess? I don't think so!" Shego told her.

"Not if Hego uses his strength!" Frank said to her.

"Hey, if anyone has a better idea, we're all ears." Ron said to them.

"GET GOING! I'll stay here and see if I can turn her from here!" Frank told them.

"No way in hell I'm leaving you here alone!" Shego told him as she shot daggers at him.

"Shonna, you're an excellent pilot and they're going to need you for this! Get going!" Frank growled at her.

"Not without you!" she told him.

Frank thought about it for a second before he came to a conclusion.

"Mego, how good are you at flying?" Frank asked him.

"Not as good as Shego, but I can fly." He told him.

"Then get Drakken, and get the hell out of here! We'll try to keep this thing up in the air!" he told him.

"How are you going to escape?" Hego asked him.

"Drakken always keeps a few chutes under a navigational station! We can blow out the glass and jump! Or did you forget Frank can fly?" Shego asked them.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Frank shouted as loud as he could!

Soon, the others left the cockpit and headed down the corridors back to the Go Jet.

"Does Drakken really keep parachutes?" Frank asked his soon to be wife.

"Sometimes. It was always two, but since I was fired?" she asked him.

"Crap! Don't worry, we can handle this!" he said to himself, acting partially like he did when they were younger. Frank went in between the piloting controls, and started to tear out a few floor panels.

"What are you doing?" Shego asked him.

"I'm trying to give this bird enough power for it to turn!" Frank said as he grasped a few cables and ignited his hands!

They soon felt the ship shake as the Go Jet dislodged itself from the hull. They saw it fly past them and hoped that Mego and Hego knew what he was doing!

"Get ready for a jolt!" Shego said as both kept trying to steer the large ship with it only making a small turn with the power Frank was giving it.

Soon the ship shook as the Go Jet hit them again! A smile slowly grew on Frank's face as he saw the city start to rotate away from their view! A large smile formed on Shonna's face as well as the ocean quickly came into view!

"That's it, she won't crash into Go City!" he said to himself.

"Wait a minute. Don't be happy for too long, we're still moving!" Shonna said as she saw ocean was still moving!

"Damn it! My communicator's busted!" Frank said as he stopped his glow and made a move for the communicator in his right ear.

"I've got a better way!" Shonna said as she spotted the machine Drakken was using to fire his blasts at the city!

From what she could tell, it amplified the plasma blasts Drakken had used.

She slipped her hands in the machine and maneuvered it as it hummed to life, and hoped she had it to where it wouldn't hit the Go Jet! She charged her hands and fired!

The recoil of the machine sent her flying backwards, her injured back hitting the console for the helm! Frank rushed to her side to check on her as she took in a deep gasp of air from the pain in her back, just as another explosion shook the giant plane and started sending it into a nose dive! Frank looked to see if he could find the Go Jet flying off, but saw that the ship was now heading toward open land instead of the ocean!

"Shonna, we've got a problem!" Frank told her as he helped her up.

Shonna looked out the viewing window and saw they were in a dive!

"Crap! Frank, I'll get the chutes! Try and get her to pull up!" Shonna told him as she made a dash for the navigational console! If they didn't try to straighten her, it would blow up on impact and take out who knows how much of the city or the field!

"AW, SHIT!" Shonna shouted as Frank tried to pull up on the controls!

"What's wrong?" Frank asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"There's only one chute! You're going to have to fly us out!" she told him.

"I can't! That takes an awful lot of energy, and I'm still too spent." He told her.

"Oh please tell me you're joking!" Shonna said as she dragged the chute out.

"Well, I know who's going to get the chute." Frank said as he got up, grabbed the chute, and placed it on Shonna.

"NO! Maybe we can both use it." She said as she grabbed his hands, stopping him from buckling the harness together.

"You know that it won't hold both of us!" Frank said as his hands ignited and he blasted out the front window!

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" Shonna shouted to him.

"YOU WON'T! I FOUND YOU ONCE, I CAN DO IT AGAIN! SHONNA YOU'RE MORE IMPORTANT!" he shouted to her over the roar of the wind!

"WHY? WHY AM I MORE IMPORTANT?" she demanded.

"Because I saw the results on your medical check up! Now get the hell out of here!" Frank shouted to her.

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!" Shonna shouted to him.

Frank gave her one passionate kiss, holding her tight in his arms!

"I love you." Frank said as he let go, and pushed her out of the window.

"FRANK!" she shouted as she went into a free fall! Frank kept watching as she continued to fall, and finally pulled the cord on her chute!

Satisfied that she would be safe, he grabbed a few of the cables from the open panel in the floor and sat down at the controls. With one hand ignited, he tried to supply power to part of the plain while began to pull up on the controls again.

"COME ON! COME ON YOU OVER GROWN TIN CAN, **_PULL UP!_**" Frank growled to himself as he tried to get the controls to respond!

* * *

Shonna saw the ship streak past her as huge flames shot out from it's back and where the Go Jet had pierced it! She watched as the massive ship only slightly brought its nose up! She watched, unable to do anything, as it crashed into the ground, plowing up the ground beneath it as it dragge itself along the field! It seemed to take forever for Shonna to touch solid ground! When she did, she unbuckled the chute and shucked it off like it was a piece of trash! She saw the flames had spread, and were starting to engulf more of the ship! She started sprinting toward it, knowing Frank was all right! He would be injured, and hurt even more after she was done with him, but he was alive! She didn't even pay attention to the Go Jet landing a few feet from her, or her brothers asking where Frank was! She was going after him!

That's when the rest of the plane was torn apart from a huge explosion, sending Shonna flying backwards and almost blowing out her ear drums from the loud blast! She tumbled over and over again, landing on her face when she finally stopped! She looked up to see every part of the plane was ripped apart and covered in flames! Even the cockpit wasn't visible anymore!

"NOOOOO! FRANK!" she screamed as she took off in a mad dash toward the plane! Her progress was stopped as she felt her brother's strength stopping her!

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HE'S STILL IN THERE! LET ME GO!" Shonna screamed as she kicked and tried to break her brother's grip!

"Shego, stop it! Nothing could have survived a blast like that!" he told her.

"NO! HE KEPT LOOKING FOR ME! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" she shouted as loud as possible!

"SHEGO! Shonna, he's gone!" he told her as he loosened his grip on her.

She broke free and punched Hego as hard as she could in the face!

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! YOU NEVER LIKED HIM! HE STILL LOOKED FOR ME! HE LOVES ME! H-he can't be gone! He isn't dead!" she told him. He couldn't! Not after what they had been through! Not now they were going to be married! Not after he saved her! She just looked at the wreck, her heart breaking and everything she knew was caving in on her as the overwhelming feel of grief flooded her!

"No! Please God, no!" Shonna said as the tears started to flow down her face.

Kim and Ron noticed that her whole body started to glow green, and it wasn't just her hands. Her eyes were becoming brighter, and even the green in her suit began to glow!

"Oh my God! Guys, get back!" Kim told the rest of Team Go, knowing what might come next!

"NO! NO! **NOOOOOO!**" Shonna shouted, her grief and rage starting to both boil out of her control and breaking free! In a giant flash and explosion of green energy, Shonna found herself air born! She didn't care, she wanted to go away! She wanted to break free, not wanting to have to deal with the pain! She found herself soaring higher and higher into the night sky! Feeling the clouds as she reached them, brushing past her! She wanted all of it to stop! She kept heading higher, even as the air was getting thinner! She would soon be free! Free from the hurt, and everything else! That's when she was starting to loose consciousness, and found herself falling backwards and down back to Earth and the ground below! The rush, the complete free fall! Before she passed out, she felt something wrap their arms around her and trying to steady her! She almost swore they were slowing down! As the arms wrapped around her, and protected her, she heard a voice talk to her.

"I've got you." It said, in almost a whisper. That was the last thing she remembered before they crashed to the ground!

* * *

Author's Note(s): Sorry if the chapter wasn't that good. I racked my brain trying to think of something, but it's hard to do when your tired from work. Anyway, thank you for at least reading this one. Oh, here's a little trailer for the next story I'm writting.

* * *

_For every force of good in our world, _

_there is always an evil to match it._

_Because of one villains act of evil, he will give a sidekick a chanceto become more than he is._

_Lines will be drawn,_

_Friendships will be strengthened,_

_And a boy will become a SUPERMAN!_

**_Ron Stoppable: Secret Identity_**


	23. Morning After

Author Note(s): lordshego, I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so much. For my favorite reader, I've gone ahead and edited this chapter and got it ready to be posted. One chapter left after thins one. I just want to say thanks in advanced to all those who have enjoyed this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one. Review if you like, and all I ask is no flames.

* * *

"Frank!" Shonna gasped as she sat up! She looked at her surroundings andwas able to tell that she was in a hospital room. She looked down and saw that she was lying in a bed with a navy blue hospital gown covering her pale green body. She noticed her back didn't hurt anymore, so she must have been here for at least a day! She looked and saw the IV's hooked in her arm, and the wires that were placed on her to monitor her heart rate. She carefully pulled the IV tubes out, and took off all the wires. She got to her feet and slowly started to walk, trying to gain her bearings and figure out which hospital she was in. When she looked, she saw that there was another bed with a curtain draped around it. She could hear the heart monitor, and felt fear starting to grip her as she walked to the curtain. She pulled it back, and found Frank was in the bed with a respirator tube was in his mouth as it breathed for him. 

"Oh no!" Shonna moaned as she walked to the bed and looked at her lover's sleeping form.

He wasn't that badly hurt, or was he? She could tell he was bandaged in multiple places, and what looked like a big black eye was formed around his left eye.

"At least you're alive. When you wake up, I'm going to seriously kick your ass for this!" she told him as she held his hand.

"Oh, you're awake! It's about time one of you finally woke up." A nurse with graying hair said as she checked Frank's monitors and IV bags.

"How is he?" Shonna asked her.

"His condition has been improving dramatically! He had several broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and a bruised liver. You can't even tell they removed the bullet yesterday." The nurse said as she wrote on a clip board.

"Bullet? What bullet?" Shonna asked her.

"I thought you knew. He was shot in the back. The bullet was lodged near his spine, but they were able to remove it. So far, it looks like there's no infection." The nurse said as she checked his IV bag.

"He was shot? I-I thought his armor stopped it." She whispered to herself.

"Well it looks like he's healing nicely. Oh and congratulations." She said as she walked to the door.

"Congratulations? On what?" she asked her, probably thinking that she meant them saving the day.

"You didn't find out yet? Well, I meant congratulations on your baby. You're pregnant, two weeks along." The nurse told her as she left. Shonna just sat/fellon Frank's bed in shock!

She was pregnant? How could she be? Every doctor she saw over the years told her that it would be a slim chance she would be pregnant because of the meteor's radiation! Even if she did become pregnant, it would be even slimmer that she would carry it to full term! Was she going to be able to carry it? Wait, Frank told her he saw her medical reports! When they arrived at Go Tower, she regularly scanned herself to make sure she wasn't planted with a homing device. A few days ago, she scanned herself again. She didn't look at the results yet, but he did!He knew the whole time! Why didn't he tell her? She needed to sleep on it!

* * *

Shonna had curled up next to Frank in his bed and had fallen asleep. She didn't want to leave his side no matter what. One nurse had come in and tried to wake her, but stopped when Shonna ignited a fist. Shonna wasn't going to leave. Not this time. 

She had woken up, and still found him asleep. She turned on the TV to see what had been going on in the world. She switched to a news channel, and found out it had been three days since they brought down Drakken's ship! They were still covering it, showing what was left of the wreckage as Global Justice and fire fighters inspected the massive wreckage.

"_The renowned mad scientist was taken into custody after being treated for radiation burns and the loss of his arm. In a more surprising twist of events, Go City's own Team Go, and the world renowned Kim Possible and Ronald Stoppable, have refused to take credit for this! Team Go has claimed that their estranged sister, Shego, and a mysterious Middleton hero known as The Phantom are responsible for saving the day, and keeping the air ship from crashing into the city! When we interviewed Team Go today, they only had this to respond._

"_My sister and the Phantom are the real heroes today. Both almost gave their lives to save the city."_ Hego said, surprising Shonna that he was giving credit to someone that wasn't himself!

"_Hego! Do you think your sister has decided to give up being a criminal and returning to being a hero?"_ a reporter asked him.

"_I wish I knew. It's her life, and I don't have the right to force her to choose anything. No matter what she chooses, we'll be here if she ever needs our help." _Hego told them.

"_What about the rumors circulating that The Phantom is Team Go's former sidekick Frank Harris?" _another reporter asked the hero. Hego just looked solemn for a second before he answered the question.

"_I don't know the true identity of The Phantom. If he is Harris, then I'm proud of him. No matter who the Phantom is, he has proven himself more of a hero than all of Team Go, and I am proud to fight by his side."_ Hego said and went back into Go Tower.

Shonna turned off the TV and chuckled a little bit. Her brother was giving her and her husband-to-be credit, and admitting they were the better heroes? It was about damn time! She smiled at the thought of Mego sulking at the fact that he wasn't going to get credit this time. She had figured that some of the staff here owed Team Go a favor, or Hego lied about how Frank received his injuries. That's when she felt Frank take a massive deep breath, and heard some sort of weird sound coming from him! She looked to see him finish pulling the respirator tube out of his mouth and take a clear deep breath!

"I hate those things." Frank said hoarsely.

Shonna embraced him and kissed him with a long, sincere, kiss. Tears were flowing down her face like they were small rivers, happy that he was awake.

"I'm guessing you're happy to see me." He whispered to her.

"You son of a bitch! You broke your promise to me!" she told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, confused by her statement.

"You got shot, AGAIN! You promised you wouldn't get shot everagain!" she told him.

"That would explain the hot, burning pain I felt. I acted on instinct. If Ron got shot, he would have died. Besides, I promised I wouldn't get shot while protecting you!" he told her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said as she kissed him again. When she broke the kiss, she saw him smiling at her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked him.

"You flew." He told her.

Shonna was confused for a moment, and then she remembered what happened when she thought he was dead. She remembered being air born and flying upward! She really did fly! She also remembered someone catching her when she had started to fall!

"You saved me, didn't you?" she asked him.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Of course, the landing was a little on the rough side." He said and groaned as he tried to move his sore muscles.

"What happened anyway?" she asked him.

"I didn't have enough power to make a smooth landing. We crashed. You only had a few sprangs and bruises. I just know I blacked out when I was loaded into the ambulance." He told her.

Shonna gently laid herself on top of him, smiling that he was okay. With him having abilities like hers, she knew he would heal in no time. It also explained how he didn't die when he was shot.

"Tell me something." She asked him.

"What?"

"How did you knock me up?" she asked him, and saw a smile form on his face.

"I talked to a few of your old doctor's about that. If it was you and a normal person, there would be no chance. They never counted on someone else with abilities like yours and your brothers. Looks like my powers leveled the playing field a little." He told her.

She didn't know what to do at first, then she just smiled along with him.

"So, what do you plan on doing now? Hego kept your secret and gave us the credit." She told him.

"What about you? Do you want to still be miss bad ass villain?" he asked her.

She thought about it, and had to admit that it did feel good to save people, but it was so much fun to be a villain! Of course, that was before she was pregnant. She still couldn't get used to that.

"I don't know. I like the idea of taking what I want anddoing what I want." She told him.

"You can't take what you want, but you can just about do what you want as a hero." He told her.

"Let me think about it, hot shot. You still need to recover." She told him.

"You know, we haven't even planned our honeymoon yet. I'm thinking about the Virgin Islands." He told her.

"I like your thinking. When do we leave?" she asked him.

"How about we leave now?" he asked her.

Nurses and doctors ran to the room as they received a code blue! They rushed into the room and pulled back the curtain, only to find that the bed was empty! They checked the bed next to it, and found it was empty as well!

"Would someone tell me how these two patients got out?" a doctor asked as he looked at the staff that had followed him into the room. All of them couldn't think of an answer for the doctor's question. As they left the room, one nurse did notice two sealed envelopes. One was addressed to Go Tower, and the other was addressed to Kim Possible.

_

* * *

"Dear Kim, _

_I want to thank you and Ron for your help in stopping Drakken. I also want to thank you for keeping an eye on Ginger while Shonna and I while we were asleep. I found out about you two visiting us. Thank you for being a friend, and I hope you and Ron are as happy as Shonna and I. I don't know if Shego will come back, but you can count on seeing the Phantom again, and being there if you need help._

_Your friend,_

_Frank Harris."_

"_P.S. I haven't decided on how to do it yet, Kimmie. But one way or the other, I'm looking forward to kicking your ass again!_

_Shonna Harris"_

* * *

Kim couldn't help but smile at the little note Shego had written. Ron also smiled as he held his girlfriend in his arms as he finished reading the letter. 

"You think she'll give up being a villain?" he asked her.

"Who knows." She told him as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"So where is everybody?" Ron asked her.

"Mom and dad went to a convention out of town, and the Tweebs are at a sleep over." She told him.

"Really?" Ron asked as he slowly slid his hand down the small of her back and softly kissed her head.

"You know, we don't have to watch a movie." Ron said as he caressed his girlfriend.

Kim just smiled as she leaned over and kissed him on his lips.

"I think I created a monster." Kim said as she removed her tank top.

"Whoa, I think I really am in love!" Ron said as he blushed at Kim being topless, and as she sat in his lap.

"OW! GINGER! THAT WAS MY ANKLE!" Ron shouted as he felt a sharp pair of teeth clamp down on his bare foot. Kim just laughed as she helped Ron remove his shirt.


	24. Original Sin

Here it is, the final chapter. End of the line. I thank all of you who have read this story, and thank ou to those that gave me your reviews. I'm going to be working on the story I've tried to preview, and hopefully it won't take too long. Enjoy the last chapter of _Redemption_. Go to go, I've finally got my copy of Episode III.**

* * *

**

**FOUR WEEKS LATER.** Aviarious had escaped from the maximum security prison, and was out for revenge! He stood in front of the Mega Bueno Nacho restaurant, knowing the leader of his arch foes was in there! The abuse from the other prisoners and his lust for revenge had pushed the villains mind deeper into madness! No more plots, no more elaborate schemes, he was just going to go in and put a bullet in his head! It was simple, sweet, and no other heroes to bust him until after the deed was done! A smile began to grow on his face as he neared the restaurant, a dark Colt 45 was grasped firmly in his hand. He knew he wouldn't screw up, not this time!

"Long time no see, Aviarious." A deep voice called to him.

He spun around to see where the voice was coming from, but was rewarded with a glowing fist! Aviarous was knocked onto his back, and looked up to see a man clad in what looked like some sort of black armor, with a long flowing black cape with a large black mask covering his face! His arms had a stripe of yellow running from his shoulders to his gloved hands, and a stripe of yellow going from the middle of his chest to the utility belt he wore around his waist! There was also a small symbol on h the upper area of his left peck.

"Who the hell are you?" Aviarious asked the dark figure in front of him.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Aviarious, since you were the one that put a bullet through my chest!" he said in a deep growl.

"Uh-oh." was all Aviarious could say as the hands of the man in front of him were ignited with yellow plasma.

Things became worse as he stood, getting ready to run, but then felt something grab him by the back of his neck and blast him forward and into Phantom's clothes line move! In his dazed state, he was able to look at the person who had joined masked man that towered above him. She wore something similar to the Phantom's costume, but with five green slash marks across the front of armor and no cape! She wore a mask that looked like a silhouette of a a bird of prey over her pale green face. A green stripe was on each arm and leg as she towered over the fallen villain.

A crowd had gathered as the Phantom looked down at the villain, and his nose seemed to wrinkle as he continued to look at him.

"I think I made him shit himself." The Phantom said as he glanced at the woman next to him.

"It's no guess who you are, Miss Shego! I know who both of you are!" Aviarious said, and was met with Shonna's boot slamming on his crotch!

"Sure. When you go back to jail, you can tell everyone there that a sidekick kicked your ass! It would belike placing blood in a tank of great white's! By the way, the name is Raven!" she said as she applied more pressure to the villain's crotch!

"You know, I don't think I want to piss you off anymore." Phantom said as Raven lifted her foot off the villain, enjoying the sight of the lunatic in pain.

"Care to do the honors?" she asked Phantom.

"Why not?" Phantom asked as his hands started to glow again.

The Phantom reached way back and began to throw his fist toward the villain! Aviarious flinched and waited for the impact, but didn't feel anything! He looked up to see a glowing fist hovering a few inches above his face! With a glowing flick of his fingers, Aviarous was soon in dream land. That's when the recently arrived police officers noticed the smell coming from the fallen villain.

"Good Lord! This guy shit himself, big time!" one police man said.

"I told you I made him shit himself." The Phantom said with a grin as he and Raven flew into the night air.

* * *

Frank and Shonna watched from a near by roof as the Bird Brain was hauled off back to prison. A small smile crept on both of their faces.

"It's not beating him within an inch of his life, but the small pounding we just gave him felt good." Frank said as he took off his new mask.

"That's one of the reasons I liked being a villain. By the way, how can you stand to wear this thing?" Shonna asked as she pulled her mask off.

"I didn't tell you to wear a mask, you did that on your own." He told her.

"You mean I didn't have to wear this itchy thing?" she asked him as her hands ignited and tried to burn the mask, but to her dismay; it was plasma proof.

"You sure you want to do this, Shonna? You're almost two months along, and we don't know what's going to happen." He told her, placing a hand over her stomach.

"I'll be fine. I'll stop when I'm showing more. At least we can go home after tonight. By the way, _your dog_ ate my nightgown again!" she told him.

"I told you not to leave it where she can get it." Frank told her as she placed her mask back on. That's when he noticed the diamond studded bracelet that hung around Shonna's right wrist.

"Where did you get that?" Frank asked her.

"Oh, this little thing? I found it at the jewelry store." She told him with a smirk.

"Would this be the same jewelry store that we caught the thief in two hours ago?" he asked her.

"Maybe." She said as she teased him.

Frank just let out a laugh as he looked at the smirk on her face. He didn't know why, he just thought it was funny to him.

"Part thief and part hero. This isgoing to be interesting!" Frank said as they walked onto the building's ledge and put his mask back on.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Ready."

_It's not enough to make the nightmares go away, _

_It's not enough to make the tears run dry._

_And who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men today?  
It's a city of Shadows,  
It's a city of lies!  
It's a city of cruelty,  
It's a city of crime!  
_The couple launched themselves into the night sky; both of them were like a Phoenix that had been resurrected from its ashes. Where ever people were in need, they would be there! Both were once what society would consider normal, but fate had different plans for them and changed their lives forever. One had gone from a sidekick, to a hero. The other had lost her way, but had found her way back to the pathway of the hero, and to Redemption!

_But it'll all be over now! _

_All I wanted was a piece of the pie, _

_I never got an equal share!_

_When the stars are out of sight, _

_And the moon is down; the natives are so restless tonight!_

_All I needed was a spot in the light!_

_It never had to get so dark!_

_When the stars are out of sight_

_And the moon is down; the natives are so restless tonight!_

_Now I'm just looking, and I'm gone with the wind!_

_Endlessly searching for an original sin!_

_I've been looking for an original sin  
One with a twist and a bit of a spin  
And since I've done all the old ones  
Till they've all been done in  
Now I'm just looking-  
And I'm gone with the wind-  
Endlessly searching for an original sin!_

The End.

* * *

Author's Note(s): The lyrics above are to a song written by Jim Steinman called "Original Sin." The version of this song that I like, and that this is taken from, is from the ending of the movie _The Shadow_ starring Alec Baldwin. Thank you for your time. 


	25. PREVIEW!

I only got one responce to my question, so I've decided this on my own. I'm going to try and write a sequle to this while I'm working on Ron Stoppable: Secret Identity. I've just started it, but here's what I've been thinking so far for the sequel. I would like some feedback on this. I'll try and have the firt chapter posted by next month.

* * *

Frank and Shonna are together,

Ron and Kim are in Global Justice,

And everything is right in their world.

_**WRONG!**_

How far would you go,

"_Behold the pale horse. The man that sat on him was death,"_

To protect, 

"_and Hell followed with him!" _

The ones you loved? 

"You're too big of a threat to my family, and innocents!" the Phantom growled, his eyes glowing as he looked at the man with pure rage. With pure hate as he increased the pressure to his wind pipe!

"W-what are you going to do me?" he asked the masked hero.

"**WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

_**Phoenix**_

"You tell them the Phantom's coming after them!** And hell's comin' with me! DO YOU HEAR ME? HELL'S COMIN' WITH ME!**"

Coming this December.


End file.
